In The Time
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang merasa tersakiti atas sikap namjachingunya yang menduakan dirinya, tak sengaja menemukan sebuah popup dilayar komputernya dengan kalimat yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika dirinya mengikuti saran dari popup itu?/'Kau ingin mengubah kisah hidupmu'/'Tekan enter dan kau akan bisa mengubah kisah hidupmu'/YunJae/Fantasy/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 1 (satu)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

SEOUL 2024

Hingar bingar suara alat musik terdengar memekakkan telinga disebuah cafe di daerah Gangnam-gu. Suara gesekan gitar dan gebugan drum terdengar nyaring diselingi suara hentakan bass dan suara sang vokalis yang bernyanyi dengan sangat nyaring pula. Disalah satu cafe bernama Midnight ini, tengah diadakan konser mini dari salah satu band yang tengah naik daun di Korea, Paradise.

Nampak beberapa pengunjung begitu menikmati suguhan musik yang dibawakan oleh band beraliran pop rock itu. Tak jarang pula para pengunjung ikut menggumam mengikuti irama dan lirik lagu yang memang sekarang tengah sering diputar di radio-radio.

Disalah satu sudut, nampak seorng namja dengan balutan kaos v-neck putih dan dilapisi jaket kulit hitam diluarnya tengah duduk sambil menyeruput minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Rambut sebatas bahu yang dicat pirang serta kulit putih pucat yang diterpa sinar lampu membuat penampil namja itu semakin bersinar.

"Khamsahamnida untuk hari ini. Kalian sangat luar biasa!" teriak sang vokalis mengakhiri penampilannya. Segera gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar menggema dan setelahnya seluruh personel bandpun maju kedepan panggung dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Khamsahamnida. Sampai bertemu dikonser berikutnya." teriak sang vokalis lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan panggung.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya seluruh personil band Paradise masuk ke ruang ganti, namja dengan kaos v-neck itupun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju belakang panggung. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti para pemain band. Dan begitu ia sampai di salah satu ruangan, segera ia mengetuk pintu dan memutar knop pintunya.

Ceklekk

"Annyeong!" ucapnya ramah bersamaan dengan ia mendorong pintu itu, dan detik berikutnya pintu itupun terbuka dan menampilkan keempat anggota band Paradise.

"Jaejoongie, masuklah!" ucap salah seorang personel band yang kita ketahui sebagai vokalisnya, dan segera namja yang dipanggil Jaejoongie itu masuk kedalam dan berjalan pelan menuju sang vokalis.

"Kalian sungguh hebat! Daebak untuk konser kali ini!" kata namja itu atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong lebih tepatnya, sambil tersenyum memandang keempat personil Paradise band.

"Ne gomawo juga sudah datang!" kata sang namja vokalis sambil balas tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Umm, apa yang tidak buat mu Junie!" jawab Jaejoong lagi dan kini sambil menatap namja vokalis itu, atau lebih tepatnya Junhyung, Yong Junhyung.

Junhyung tertawa ringan sambil mengelus sayang rambut pirang sang kekasih. Ya, benar. Junhyung dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah mengenal sejak SMA, dan sekarang hubungan mereka sudah menginjak usia 1 tahun. Walau sering sekali mengalami putus nyambung dalam hubungannya, namun selama ini mereka selalu bisa kembali menyatukan cinta kasih mereka itu. Dan sekarang, tepat 1 tahun setelah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama. Mungkin kekuatan cinta mereka yang besar hingga akhirnya mereka bisa merajut kasih kembali walau sempat mengalami fase putus nyambung.

"Jika kalian ingin bermesraan, sebaiknya jangan disini." ucap seorang namja dengan rambut kemerahan sambil membereskan sebuah gitar listrik dan memasukkannya kedalam box.

Junhyung hanya tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan rekan sebandnya itu. "Katakan saja kalau kau iri Dongwoon-ah! Makanya, kau carilah pacar diluar sana!" jawab Junhyung dan membuat semua namja yang berada diruangan itu tertawa renyah.

"Ani, lebih baik kau serahkan Jaejoong hyung padaku. Kau tahukan kalau aku sangat menyukainya!" jawab Dongwoon sambil terkekeh dan perlahan menenteng box gitarnya. "Baiklah hyungdeul, sebaiknya aku pulang duluan. Annyeong!" ucapnya lagi dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepeninggal Dongwoon, personel yang lainnya pun satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa Junhyung dan Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sibuk membereskan peralatan.

_Oh flower you are so sweet sweet sweet sweet_

_Oh flower you are so deep deep deep deep_

"Junie, ponselmu berbunyi." teriak Jaejoong saat mendengar ponsel Junhyung berbunyi, segera saja ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Junhyung tanpa melihat ID sang penelpon.

Junhyung segera mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit terkejut kala melihat ID sang penelpon, iapun segera meminta izin keluar pada Jaejoong untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kenapa ia mesti minta izin begitu? Kenapa tak mengangkatnya disini saja?" gumam Jaejoong saat merasa aneh dengan tingkah sang namjachingu. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada yang berubah pada diri namjachingunya itu. Ia sering melihat Junhyung tersenyum sendiri saat membaca email atau pesan yang masuk keponselnya. Ia sedikit curiga dengan hal itu, namun ia tak mau menuduh. Mungkin saja itu temannya, jadi ia tak pernah menanyakan lebih jauh hal itu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Junhyung masuk dengan wajah ceria. Jaejoongpun mengernyit bingung dengan keadaan namjachingunya itu.

"Waeyo? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Jaejoong dan sesaat membuat Junhyung kaget.

"Eoh? Ania, eopseoyo." ucap Junhyung sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengambil box gitar yang berada didekat tubuh Jaejoong. "Kajja kita pulang!" ajak Junhyung dan setelahnya iapun menggandeng Jaeoong keluar dengan box gitar yang tersampir dibahunya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong mendengus sebal untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karna lagi-lagi Junhyung mebatalkan janji mereka bertemu. Padahal Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan baju terbaik untuk hari ini karna mereka sudah berjanji untuk keluar bersama menikmati malam minggu. Namun lagi-lagi keinginannya harus terkubur karna baru saja Junhyung menelponnya untuk membatalkan kencan mereka hari ini karena ia harus mengadakan latihan bersama bandnya.

Bibir Jaejoong terpout sempurna, tak peduli dengan umurnya yang kini sudah lebih dari seperempat abad-27 tahun-itu, ia tetep saja merasa kesal dan bahkan ia melampiaskannya dengan meninju-ninju kecil boneka gajah yang kini tengah dipangkunya.

"Nunaa~" teriak seorang bocah gembul dengan suara yang kencang sembari berlari dan menenteng sebuah bungkus kripik ditangannya. Langkah kaki bocah gembul itu sangat kencang dan kini sudah bersiap untuk menubruk tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

Brukk

"Yahh, Minie! Hati-hati!" pekik Jaejoong merasa kesakitan disekujur tubuhnya karna sang dongsaeng menubruknya dengan cukup keras. "Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku nuna! Panggil aku hyung!" teriak Jaejoong lagi merasa bertambah kesal dengan kehadiran sang dongsaeng.

"Hihihi, shireo. Min ga mau panggil nuna, hyung." jawab Changmin-bocah kecil itu-sambil mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau ini!" gumam Jaejoong merasa kesal, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah menggendong tubuh montok Changmin dan membawanya duduk dipangkuannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang dongsaeng yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya itu. Changmin sekarang masih berumur 10 tahun dan terpaut 17 tahun dengan Jaejoong.

"Min dari rumah Kyuhyun. Tadi kami bermain game bersama." jawab Changmin sambil terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu makanan ini?" tanya Jaejoong karna heran Changmin bisa makan camilan begini, padahal ia tak mempunyai snack dengan jenis seperti itu.

"Dikasih sama umma Kyuhyun." jawab Changmin lagi masih setia memakan snacknya tanpa ada niat untuk membaginya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau dikasih atau merampoknya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karna sangat paham dengan kelakuan sang dongsaeng yang gila makan.

"Tadi Min liat makanan ini nggak ada yang makan, ya sudah daripada nggak ada yang makan jadi Min minta dan membawanya pulang." jawab Changmin polos dan membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Itu namanya kau merampoknya, bukan dikasih!" jawab Jaejoong gemas dan mencium gemas pipi gembul sang dongsaeng.

Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya tinggal berdua, mereka adalah anak yatim piatu. Umma mereka meninggal saat melahirkan Changmin, dan appa mereka menyusul sang istri tepat setelah Chanhmin berumur 5 tahun karna penyakitnya. Semenjak itu Jaejoong membesarkan sang dongsaeng seorang diri, ia bekerja sambil berkuliah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Untunglah sang dongsaeng mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya dan tak pernah menyusahkan dirinya. Yah, terkecuali untuk urusan perut. Changmin sangat suka makan dan itu menyebabkan kadang kala Jaejoong harus memutar otaknya untuk mencukupi keinginan makan berlebihan sang dongsaeng.

"Nuna, apa nuna mau pergi?" tanya Changmin saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sedikit rapi. Sangat jarang ia melihat 'Nuna'nya itu berpakaian rapi seperti ini. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong bekerja disalah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul, namun tetap saja ia berpenampilan alakadarnya dan jauh dari kata rapi.

"Ne, tapi tak jadi." jawab Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah masam. Kembali ia teringat akan batalnya acara kencannya hari ini.

"Ohh." jawab Chanhmin sok mengerti dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Iapun kemudian turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong sambil berkata, "Min mau main ke rumah Kyuhyun lagi. Kalo nuna mau pergi, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan matikan listriknya ne. Min mungkin mainnya sampe sore, jadi kalo nuna mau makan malam, jangan lupa panggil Min." ucap Changmin dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari kencang keluar rumah sebelum suara Jaejoong terdengar berteriak kencang.

"YAK, KIM CHANGMIN!"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong tengah mendorong sebuah troli dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari. Yah, karena acaranya gagal bersama Junhyung, jadi daripada mengumpat terus menerus di rumah, iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket karna melihat persediaan makanan yang semakin menipis. Disinilah sekarang ia, tengah mendorong troli disalah satu rak bahan makanan.

"Apalagi yang kurang ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan yang ingin dibelinya. Iapun terus mendorong trolinya keberbagai rak makanan dan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang akan dibelinya. Hingga tak terasa trolinya sudah penuh dan iapun akhirnya menyudahi acara belanjanya dan bergegas menuju kasir. Memang jika urusan belanja bahan makanan, ia sering lupa waktu seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Semuanya jadi 45.000 won nona." kata sang kasir sambil memasukkan barang belanjaan Jaejoong kedalam kantung belanja.

"Nona? Mian tapi aku namja." jawab Jaejoong ketus karna kesal dipanggil Nona. "Ini." ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

"O..oh mianhae tuan, saya kira tuan...emmm.." ucap sang kasir lagi merasa tak enak pada Jaejoong. "Ini kembaliannya, dan terimakasih atas kunjungannya."

"Hnn." gumam Jaejoong masih merasa kesal dan iapun mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan segera berlalu masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Nona? Apa dia tak melihat pakaianku!" gumam Jaejoong selama diperjalanan keluar dari supermarket itu. Kini iapun berjalan pelan menyusuri lobi supermarket itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, ada es krim. Apa aku belikan Minie es krim saja ya?" gumam Jaejoong saat matanya melihat kedai eskrim didekat pintu keluar. Iapun seketika teringat dengan sang dongsaeng yang sangat menyukai eskrim. Sebagai hyung yang baik, iapun berniat untuk membelikan dongsaengnya itu eskrim. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai itu berniat untuk memesan.

Klenting

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Jaejoong membuka pintu kedai itu. Segera saja beberapa pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyainya ingin memesan apa.

"Selamat datang nona, apa nona ingin memesan eskrim?" tanya seorang pelayan namja-dengan nametag Gikwang-saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Ne aku memang ingin memasan eskrim, tapi aku namja!" ketus Jaejoong lagi yang sungguh merasa kesal karna lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya nona.

Gikwang-sang pealayanpun terkejut dengan omelan Jaejoong, iapun segera meminta maaf dan mengantarkan Jaejoong ke meja pesanan.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan a-"

"Aku pesan 2 cup eskrim strwaberry dan 3 cup eskrim coklat." ketus Jaejoong segera memotong ucapan pelayan itu, ia sungguh tak ingin lagi jika pelayan yeoja dihadapannya ini salah memanggil dirinya.

"O..oh, ne. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." jawab pelayan itu-dengan nametag Naeun-sedikit kaget dengan suara ketus Jaejoong. Iapun segera mencatat pesanan Jaejoong dan memberikannya kepada teman disebelahnya.

Sembari menunggu, Jaejoong melihat-lihat keadaan kedai ini. Bisa dilihat beberapa orang tengah menikmati es krim, ada yang bersama keluarga ada pula yang bersama dengan pasangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum masam saat matanya menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah sibuk saling menyuapi disalah satu meja. Well, sebenarnya ia hanya iri karna ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu juga dengan sang kekasih Yong Jun-

"Junie!" teriak Jaejoong saat menyadari siapa orang yang tengah asik saling menyuapi es krim itu. Iapun membulatkan matanya sempurna saat baru loading kalau orang itu adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoongpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang yang tengah asik saling menyuapi itu. Dengan menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya, segera saja dilangkahkannya lebar kakinya agar bisa segera sampai ke meja itu.

BRAKK

Brukk

Dengan penuh emosi, Jaejoong menggebrak meja tempat Junhyung dan seorang yeoja seksi tengah menikmati eskrimnya, tanpa memperdulikan kantung belanjaannya yang sudah jatuh dari tangannya. Dan dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya iapun berteriak kencang pada Junhyung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" teriaknya kencang dihadapan Junhyung. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang kini sudah menatap aneh kearah dirinya.

Junhyung yang sangat tak menyangka akan bertemu Jaejoong ditempat ini hanya mengerjabkan matanya shock, baru setelah ia pulih ia berdeham sebentar.

"Emm, mian. Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya melongo sambil membuka mulutnya lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Junhyung. Demi apapun, mengapa juga Junhyung bertanya seperti itu?

"M..mwo?"

"Ah, kau pasti salah satu penggemarku ne. Sini, apa kau mau minta tanda tanganku? Atau mau berfoto denganku?" tanya Junhyung lagi dan kini sambil tersenyum manis seolah-olah Jaejoong benar-benar adalah fansnya.

"MWO?" kali ini Jaejoong berteriak lebih keras saat mendengar perkataan Junhyung, ia benar-benar shock kenapa namjachingunya itu bisa berkata kalau ia adalah fansnya. Otaknya tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar lantaran masih shock, namun segera ia mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai kembali berteriak pada Junhyung.

"Neo miceoseo! Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau membatalkan acara kencan kita, dan sekarang kau malah asik berduaan dengan yeoja ini hah!" sembur Jaejoong tepat dihadapan Junhyung. "Jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh dibelakangku begitu?" lanjutnya masih dengan emosi. Kilat marah, kesal dan kecewa menguar jadi satu dimatanya. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Junhyung akan berbuat seperti ini kepadanya.

"Ck, dengarkan aku nona. Aku tak mengenalmu dan jangan seenaknya berkata hal-hal yang aneh." jawab Junhyung sambil menatap kesal kearah Jaejoong. "Dan apa? Selingkuh? Dengar nona, kau terlalu terobsesi denganku." jawab Junhyung lagi dan semakin menambah kadar marah di hati Jaejoong.

Byuurrr

"Ne, aku memang terlalu terobsesi denganmu, Yong Junhyung-ssi!" geram Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menyiram segelas airputih pada Junhyung. Dan tanpa berkata-kata iapun melangkah pergi dari sana, dengan hati yang sangat perih, dan tak lupa sebelumnya mengambil kembali kantung belanjaannya yang tercecer. Ah, walaupun dalam keadaan emosi, ia masih ingat dengan belanjaannya.

"YAK! Neo-" umpat Junhyung sungguh kesal karna Jaejoong menyiramnya, namun segera ia menghentikan umpatannya kala matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Mianhae." lirih Junhyung pelan hampir tak terdengar sambil menatap pungguh Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Duk

Duk

Duk

Jaejoong menendang-nendang kasar dinding kokoh dihadapannya. Meluapkan segala emosi yang bersarang dihatinya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar mengguncangnya. Junhyung, namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu tega berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Ditambah ia yang berpura-pura seakan tak mengenali dirinya dan bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

"Argghhhhh! Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya lagi dan setelahnya kembali meluapkan emosinya pada dinding tak bersalah dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan butuh pelampiasan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa merusak itu nona!" hardik seorang security saat melihat Jaejoong menendang dinding dengan brutal. "Yak hentikan!" teriak security itu lagi dan beranjak mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa hah! Kau tak lihat kalau akau namja! Kau taruh dimana matamu hah!" semprot Jaejoong pada security itu karna menambah kekesalannya dengan memanggil dirinya nona. Sungguh, suasana hatinya sangat amat buruk dan sekarang ditambah dengan security yang memanggilnya nona.

"Yak, terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa! Dan kau, jangan menendang sembarangan! Apa kau bisa menggantinya jika dinding ini rusak hah!" jawab ketus sang security-dengan nametag Dujun diseragamnya-sambil mendelik tajam kepada Jaejoong.

"Cih, kau pikir aku tak punya uang hah!" lagi, Jaejoong berteriak kencang pada security itu, emosinya benar-benar tak terkontrol, alhasil iapun melampiaskannya pada security yang sebenarnya tak mempunyai salaha apapun, oke, terlepas dari ia salah mengira genre dari Jaejoong.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum anda benar-benat merusak dinding ini, atau anda akan saya bawa ke kantor untuk di proses karena merusak fasilitas gedung ini." ancam security itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendecih pelan mendengar itu, iapun melengoskan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan menuruti perintah security itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan pihak kepolisian, "Cerewet!" pekiknya keras dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Dujun-sang security.

Dujun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong itu, iapun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati atas sikap Jaejoong itu.

Kembali lagi pada Jaejoong, kini ia tengah berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk masam, masih merasa kesal. Iapun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang perjalanan, dengan bibir tepout sempurna.

"Yong Junhyung sialan!" makinya lagi dan mengundang tatapan heran dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Apa?" hardiknya kencang karena orang-orang menatapnya aneh, "Kalian tak pernah melihat orang tengah kesal hah!" bentaknya lagi dan memasang wajah sangar. Dipelototinya orang-orang yang menatapnya itu dengan mata bulatnya, segera saja orang-orang itu berpencar karna merasa kalau Jaejoong itu sangat aneh.

"ARGGHHHHH! Ku bunuh kau Yong Junhyung!" teriak Jaejoong lagi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat poster dengan foto Junhyung didepan sebuah dinding. Segera saja ia berlari kencang kearah poster itu sambil berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Mati saja kau Yong Junhyung! Tega sekali kau padaku!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil memukul kencang poster itu, melampiaskan semua emosi yang menumpuk didadanya. Dibiarkannya kantung belanjaannya berceceran disekitarnya.

"Hiks..hiks..kau..benar-benar tega..hiks..apa salahku padamu hah!" akhirnya airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, keluar bersamaan dengan makian darinya. Ia benar-benar sakit hati atas perlakuan Junhyung padanya, dan masih tak terima jika cintanya dikhianati.

"Jadi selama ini..hiks..kau menduakanku? Hiks..tega sekali kau..hiks..pabo..pabo!" kembali Jaejoong terisak sambil masih memukul-mukul poster itu.

"Hiks..Baiklah! Kalau kau bisa berbuat begitu, kau kira aku juga tak bisa hah!" kali ini Jaejoong berteriak sambil menatap wajah Junhyung yang tersenyum cerah. "Cih, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu hah? Kau mengejekku?!" kesal Jaejoong karena merasa kalau Junhyung sedang mengejeknya dengan senyumannya di poster itu. Astaga, bahkan itu poster, kenapa Jaejoong jadi marah-marah dan malah semakin membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Aku akan mencari yang lain! Yang lebih hebat dan lebih baik darimu! Hah, kau dengar itu! teriak Jaejoong lagi didepan poster itu, sambil menghapus lelehan airmata dipipinya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu."

Plok

Dan sebuah telurpun dengan sukses mendarat diatas poster itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong yang melakukannya, darimana ia mendapagkan telur? Jelas itu dari kantung belanjaannya sendiri.

"YAK, NONA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Segera setelah Jaejoong melemparkan telur itu, sebuah lengkingan suara keras terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Jaejoongpun terkesiap saat mendengar lengkingan suara itu, ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah belakang dimana asal suara itu, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kini seorang security tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah tongkat kearahnya.

"IGE MWOYA!" teriak security itu lagi-yang ternyata Dujun-sambil menatap horor poster dihadapannya. "NEO-" tunjuk Dujun lagi saat melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Ck, tadi kau menendang dinding dan sekarang kau melempar poster dengan telur? CK, APA YANG ADA DIOTAKMU NONA!" sembur Dujun lagi sungguh merasa kesal atas tingkah Jaejoong. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bertemu dengan tamu seperti Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang kesal, dan jangan menambah kekesalanku tuan security!" kata Jaejoong tak kalah merasa kesal.

"Neo, sekarang ikut aku ke kantor. Perbuatanmu sudah tak bisa ditolerir!" jawab Dujun dan dengan sedikkt paksaan menarik Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menuju post keamanan.

"Yah, yah! Apa yang kau lakuakan, lepaskan aku! Yak! Akh, belanjaanku-!" pekik Jaejoong kencang merasa kesakitan dengan tarikan Dujun.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong menutup telinganya malas saat mendengar suara lengkingan seorang namja imut disebelahnya, dan membuat telinganya iritasi jika terus menerus mendengar ocehan namja itu yang sedari tadi tak pernah diam. Satu jam yang lalu ia digiring paksa ke post keamanan oleh seorang security-Dujun-karena melakukan perusakan fasilitas umum. Akibatnya ia ditahan sementara dipost itu, sebelum ada yang menjemputnya dan memberikan jaminan kalau ia tak akan berprilaku seperti tadi.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak jangan membuat masalah. Kau mengotori fasilitas umum dengan melempar telur? Oh, ayolah Jaejoongie, kau itu sudah besar. Setidaknya kau bisa kontrol emosimu itu kan!" ceramah panjang-pendek dari Junsu-namja imut itu-menasehati sang sahabat. Yah, ia adalah Kim Junsu, sahabat sekaligus tetangga apartement Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu lebih dari seratus enampuluh lima kali, apa kau tak ada kalimat yang lain eoh?" sahut Jaejoong terlihat sangat malas dan sedikit..errr..berlebihan.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu lagi." kata Junsu dan mulai mendudukkan pantatnya disofa sebelah Jaejoong. "Minie eodiya?" tanya Junsu lagi karna tak melihat keberadaan evil cilik dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

"Dia ada dirumah Kyuhyun. Sedari siang ia bermain disana." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai beranjak dari sofa dan duduk didepan komputer.

"Ah ya, kau ingat bukan minggu depan ada reuni dengan teman-teman SMA? Apa kau berencana datang?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong asik dengan komputernya.

"Mollayo. Aku malas pergi kesana." jawab Jaejoong cepat, _'Aku malas jika bertemu dengan Junhyung' _lanjut dalam hati. Masih ingat bukan jika Jaejoong dan Junhyung sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita bisa bertemu teman-teman lama. Aku sangat merindukan mereka semua. Apa mereka sudah menjadi orang sukses yah?" gumam Junsu sambil menerawang mengingat masa-masa mereka SMA. Junsu memang tak mengetahui ada hubungan special antara Jaejoong dan Junhyung, karna dulu ia beda kelas dengan Jaejoong dan juga karna Jaejoong tak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Junhyung pada Junsu. Namun Junsu tau kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya menyukai namja itu.

"Ah iya, si Junhyung itu, si maniak lagu. Bukankah sekarang ia sudah menjadi artis yang tengah naik daun eoh? Ck, tak kusangka ada diantara kita yang akan bisa sukses menjadi artis. Yah, memang kuakui, kalau ia sangat pintar dalam bidang musik. Ia sering tampil bersama bandnya bukan dipentas sekolah? Ah dan-"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja Kim Junsu! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku!" geram Jaejoong yang sudah gerah mendengar Junsu menyebut-nyebut nama Junhyung. Itu hanya akan membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Ups, mianhae." ucap Junsu sambil nyengir kuda. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kabari aku jika kau berubah pikiran dan mau datang ke reuni itu." lanjut Junsu dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, "Dan satu lagi! Jangan membuat onar lagi."

"Hmm." gumam Jaejoong malas dan tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang~" ucap Junsu lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari apartement Jaejoong.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Sepeninggal Junsu, keadaan apartement Jaejoong kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam yang membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. Jaejoongpun sedikit merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya, diusapnya pelan tengkuknya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke jam dinding bentuk kepala gajah diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku menjemput Changmin." gumam Jaejoong saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 7 dijarum panjangnya. Iapun sekarang berniat untuk mematikan komputer dihadapannya, namun seketika ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat layar komputer yang berubah warna menjadi putih total.

"M..mwoya?" pekik Jaejoong, segera saja ia memencet asal tombol-tombol yang ada dikomputer itu, berharap kalau komputernya segera kembali seperti semula.

"Yah, waeyo-!" geramnya frustasi karsna layar komputernya masih tetap dalam keadaan yang sama, padahal ia sudah menekan tombol power dikomputernya itu.

Ting

Tiba-tiba sebuah dentingan terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah popup dilayar komputer itu, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Ige mwoya?" tanyanya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah layar komputer, dan bisa dilihatnya sebuah layar popup dengan deretan hangeul terhidang(?)dilayar komputernya.

**"Apa kau ingin mengubah kisah hidupmu?"** ucap Jaejoong membaca tulisan hangeul itu. "Hah, apa maksudnya?" gumamnya lagi tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu.

Ting

Kembali terdengar suara dentingan dari komputer dan sebuah popup kembali terlihat menggantikan popup sebelumnya.

**"Tekan enter dan kau bisa mengubah kehidupanmu." **ucap Jaejoong lagi membaca tulisan hangeul itu, dan kembali Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Apa kau ingin mengubah-"

Deg

"-Kisah hidupmu?"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong segera berdetak kencang saat kembali membaca hangeul itu, dan iapun sekarang mengerti maksud dari popup itu.

"Mengubah kisah hidup?" ulang Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar, "Itu artinya-"

_'Aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah kisahku dengan-'_

"YATTA!" pekik Jaejoong girang dengan pikirannya. Senyumpun segera menghiasi wajahnya saat berbagai pikiran mulai berlanjut dengan fantasi-fantasi liarnya.

"Kurasa tak buruk." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap layar komputernya intens, sekali lagi dibacanya hangeul dipopup itu dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya.

"Minie-ah, mian. Tapi hyung janji, hyung akan segera kembali." gumam Jaejoong lagi dan perlahan bersiap dan memposisikan dirinya didepan komputer.

Srett

Iapun mengambil ponselnya dan tak lupa membawa serta dompetnya, berjaga-jaga saat dirinya tiba disana nanti.

Glupp

Iapun menelan saliva gugup sambil terus menatap layar komputernya, perlahan tangannyapun terulur mendekat kearah tombol enter di keyboard komputer itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat seiring dengan tangannya yang semakin dekat mencapai tombol enter itu, matanya terus menatap popup itu tanpa berkedip. Semakin lama tangannyapun semakin dekat menekan tombol enter itu, dan-

Klik

Splasshhhhh

Suara tombol ditekanpun terdengar, dan detik berikutnya, sinar putih yang sangat terangpun segera muncul dan menyilaukan mata, membuat Jaejoong refleks menutup matanya dan menghalau sinar itu dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan didepan matanya.

.

.

.

Brummm brummmm

Tet tettt

Suara bising kendaraan bermotor segera menyapa telinga Jaejoong, perlahan iapun membuka matanya dan sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan segera menyerang matanya.

"Eughh." lenguh Jaejoong merasakan perih dimatanya akibat sinar matahari itu, dan setelah mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, iapun kini sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Iapun mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, orang-orang ramai berlalu lalang, kendaraan bermotor yang juga tengah lalu lalang dijalanan. Ia memutar-mutar badannya guna memastikan sekelilingnya, dan setelah ia sadar iapun segera begumam-

"Ini-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayolohh,, Jaejoong ada dimana tuh? Hehe ^^

Minnasan, konnichiwa.. Hisashiburi desu ne, ogenki desuka? ^^

Haha, saya kembali dengan cerita baru~~ Yeayyyyy #apadah gajekah ceritanya? Kriikk kriikk

Ada yang merindukan tulisan saya, atau merindukan saya? #readers : aniooo #minjem toa dan teriak kencang

Gimana dengan cerita baru saya? Apa kalian suka dengan ceritanya? #minta pendapatnya boleh yaa~~Saya ga ngambil cerita berat, saya juga memasukkan sedikit humor, entah humornya sampai atau tidak.

Disini saya buat pairingnya slaight JunJae alias Junhyung dan Jaejoong.. Entah kenapa tapi saya lumayan suka dengan mereka. Dan juga saya memerlukan karakter Junhyung yang cool disini, jadi menurut saya dia cocok dengan peran ini, dan juga peran anak band yang cocok dengan pembawaan Junhyung itu #mian kenapa jadi cerita(?)

Yasudah, daripada banyak omong, lebih baik saya lanjutkan membuat chap selanjutnya. Tapi saya juga minta masukan dan dukungannya ne dari kalian semua, supaya saya lebih semangat dalam mengerjakannya.

Minnasan, review onegaisimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 21 Februari 2014


	2. Chapter 2

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasy

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 2 (dua)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_Brummm brummmm_

_Tet tettt_

_Suara bising kendaraan bermotor segera menyapa telinga Jaejoong, perlahan iapun membuka matanya dan sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan segera menyerang matanya._

_"Eughh." lenguh Jaejoong merasakan perih dimatanya akibat sinar matahari itu, dan setelah mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, iapun kini sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitarnya._

_Iapun mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, orang-orang ramai berlalu lalang, kendaraan bermotor yang juga tengah lalu lalang dijalanan. Ia memutar-mutar badannya guna memastikan sekelilingnya, dan setelah ia sadar iapun segera begumam-_

_"Ini-"_

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget melihat keadaan sekitarnya, oh, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia bisa berada disini? Padahal seingatnya ia tadi masih berada diapartemnetnya. Apa benar, gara-gara ia menuruti popup yang dilihatnya dikomputer itu, ia jadi bisa berada disini sekarang?

"Ini-" gumamnya sambil terus memandang daerah sekitarnya. Iapun memandang takjub pada pemandangan disekitarnya. Apakah benar gara-gara popup itu semu ini terjadi? Kalau bukan, tapi kenapa ia bisa berada disini, dan kalaupun memang benar bagaimana caranya? Jaejoong sempat bingung dengan pemikirannya, namun segera ia mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi dan senyum manispun mengembang diwajahnya karna yakin akan pemikirannya.

"Geurae, ini benar-benar terjadi." gumamnya lagi masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoongpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyisir daerah itu, bisa dilihat disekitarnya banyak sekali orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Ada ibu-ibu muda yang tengah asik mengobrol disalah satu sudut jalan, ada juga beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain bersama. Ada juga beberapa siswa yang kelihatannya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

Hmmm

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat gerombolan anak-anak SMA yang melintas dihadapannya. Ia jadi teringat akan masa-masa dirinya sewaktu berada di SMA. Tak terasa senyum manispun tercetak diwajahnya, ah, betapa indahnya masa-masa SMAnya dulu. Dengan seifuku (seragam) lengkap dengan jas dan tas ransel, persis sama dengan seifuku anak-anak SMA yang melintas dihadapannya. Dengan lambang SMA Shinki yang tercetak jelas di saku kiri jas sekolahnya. Iapun seakan melihat bayangan dirinya pada salah satu anak-anak SMA i-

"Joongie! Berhenti melakukan itu!"

-tu.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong segera bereaksi cepat kala telinganya mendengar teriakan dari anak-anak SMA itu, segera ditatapnya intens gerombolan anak-anak SMA yang tadi melintas dihadapannya.

"Ne ne, arra! Kau ini Su-ie, jangan berteriak ditelingaku!"

Deg

Kembali jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang kala mendengar anak SMA itu berbicara, dan matanya kian membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah dari anak-anak SMA itu.

"I..itu-" gugup Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah gerombolan anak SMA itu, sungguh demi apapun, ia sangat tak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Lihatlah, kini tak jauh dihadapannya, tengah berdiri sosok namja dengan wajah yang sangat menawan. Dengan mata hitam bulat yang begitu jernih, kulit yang sangat putih dan bersinar diterpa sinar matahari, dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable merah cherrynya yang seakan menantang untuk dicicipi. Sungguh, perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

Namja itu tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan dengan beberapa temannya sambil asik mengobrol. Oh, bahkan sekarang mulut Jaejoong sudah membuka lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ji..jin..ja..yo!" ucapnya terbata dan sekarang ia sudah membekap mulutnya agar tak ada pekikan yang keluar. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan bisa melihat sosok itu disini.

"I..itu a..aku?" pekik Jaejoong tertahan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Ya, namja dengan wajah menawan yang dideskripsikan tadi, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, sosok dirinya ketika masih mengenyam bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ya, ternyata maksud dari popup yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar komputernya itu adalah ini. Ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, atau lebih tepatnya ia kembali ke masa dirinya masih SMA.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perlahan, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah gerombolan itu. Ia ingin memastikan kalau semua ini memang benar-benar nyata, bukan sekedar imajinasinya saja. Iapun semakin mendekatkan diri ya kearah gerombolan anak-anak itu, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang kian berdetak kencang.

"JOONGIE-AH."

Deg

Kembali jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar suara itu, padahal dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan gerombolan anak-anak SMA itu, namun ketika dirinya mendengar teriakan yang lumayan kencang itu, segera ia berhenti karena merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

Srett

Perlahan iapun menghentikan langkahnya dan bersiap berbalik guna melihat orang yang berteriak itu. Dan saat badannya sudah sepenuhnya berbalik-

Deg

Kembali jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat amat dirindukannya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Jaejoongpun sempat terpana sejenak dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Eomma." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar dan tanpa pikir panjang, iapun berlari kencang menuju sosok itu, tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatap aneh kearah dirinya.

Brukkk

Dan tubuh kurusnya dengan sukses menubruk sosok itu diiringi isakan kecil yang lolos darinya.

"Eomma..hiks..bogoshippo." lirihnya sambil terus mempererat pelukannya ditubuh sosok itu. Ya, sosok itu adalah sosok sang eomma yang sudah 10 tahun meninggalkan dirinya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya dan sudah tak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya sampai kapanpun.

"Eomma~"

Sementara sosok yang tengah dipeluk oleh Jaejoong itu, hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya kaget karna tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang memeluknya seperti ini. Iapun tak mengerti namun perlahan tangannya terulur guna menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya karena merasakan guncangan pada tubuh Jaejoong, "Uljimayo-" ucapnya lagi sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo!" isak Jaejoong masih dengan mendekap erat tubuh sang eomma.

"Hmm." eomma Jaejoongpun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Setelah merasa puas memeluk tubuh sang eomma, Jaejoongpun melepaskan pekukannya sambil mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Senyumpun segera terlukis diwajahnya kala matanya benar-benar melihat sosok yang eomma berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mianhae." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada sang eomma.

"Ne. Gwencanha?" tanya sang eomma dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia masih tak menyangka akan bisa melihat lagi sosok sang eomma.

"Kau sungguh cantik, ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya eomma Jaejoong sambil menyentuh sayang pipi putih Jaejoong, entahlah, namun ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat melihat sosok Jaejoong itu, rasanya ia sudah mengenal namja cantik dihadapannya ini, padahal kenyataannya mereka baru saja bertemu sekarang.

Jaejoong menutup matanya pelan saat merasakan tangan sang eomma mengelus pipinya, ia begitu senang akhirnya kembali bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut sang eomma.

"Namaku Kim Ja-, emm, maksudku Youngwoong." jawab Jaejoong sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatakan dirinya adalah Jaejoong, bisa-bisa eommanya akan curiga dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Youngwoong?" tanya sang eomma sepertinya familiar dengan nama itu.

"Ne, aku Youngwoong. Keponakan imo." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ah, maafkanlah ia yang telah berbohong dan menggunakan nama sepupunya itu tanpa meminta izin.

"Youngwoong?" ulang sang eomma sambil berfikir.

"Ne imo. Aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika, dan aku hendak pergi kerumah imo tadi." jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum memandang sang eomma.

"Astaga, jadi kau Youngwoong! Kau tumbuh dengan baik, sampai-sampai imo tak mengenali dirimu!" jawab sang eomma dan ikut tersenyum. Jaejoongpun semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat wajah sang eomma yang nampak bahagia.

"Kau tumbuh sangat cantik, ah bagaimana kabar orang tuamu disana?"

"Ne, eomma dan appa baik-baik sa-"

"Eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan disini!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba menyela ucapan Jaejoong, segra saja Jaejoong dan sang eomma menolehkan wajahnya kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang namja dengan seragam SMA dan rensel dipunggungnya tengah menatap sebal kearah mereka berdua.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa bereriak eoh! Kau mau membuat eomma tuli!" hardik eomma Jaejoong sambil mendelik ke arah sang anak (Jaejoong kecil).

"Huh, bukan salahku berteriak. Kenapa eomma ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dimarahi.

"Aigoo, tentu eomma ingin menjemputmu chagi! Kka kita pu-"

"Eh, nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong kecil lagi saat melihat sosok menawan yang berdiri disebelah sang eomma. "Eomma, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Jaejoong besar dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak, kau tak sopan! Memotong pembicaraan eomma seperti itu!" omel eomma Jaejoong, "Kenalkan ini Youngwoong, sepupumu dari Amerika." jawab sang eomma sambil mengenalkan Jaejoong kecil pada Youngwoong.

"Hah? Amerika?" teriak Jaejoong kecil takjub saat mendengar kata Amerika.

"Ne. Annyeong, Youngwoong imnida."

"Jaejoong imnida. Wahh, kau benar-benar dari Amerika?" tanya Jaejoong kecil dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Youngwoong. "Waw, lihat rambutmu! Pirang! Itu keren~" pekik Jaejoong kecil lagi merasa takjub saat melihat warna rambut Youngwoong. Youngwoongpun hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar dirinya itu.

"Yah yah, berhenti melakukan itu. Kka, sekarang kita pulang. Dan untuk sementara Youngwoong akan menginap dirumah kita. Jadi bersikapkah yang baik, arraseo?"

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Jaejoong kecil lagi dan detik berikutnya sebuah tepukan sayang mendarat dikepalanya.

Pletak

"Yak eomma! Appo, kenapa memukulku?" teriak Jaejoong kecil kesakitan karna sang eomma yang memukulnya dengan sayang.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Ia itu hyungmu, jadi panggil dia Youngwoong hyung!"

"Ck, ne ne. Youngwoong hyung, apa kau akan menginap?" tanya Jaejoong kecil lagi.

"Ne, aku akan menginap beberapa hari." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita pulang. Ah, apa kau tak membawa koper?" tanya eomma Jaejoong karena tak melihat ada barang yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong dewasa.

"E..emm..i..itu-"

"Ya sudah, kita bisa membelinya nanti. Kka, kita pulang." ajak sang eomma lagi, dan merekapun kemudian berjalan pelan pulang ke rumah.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

(NB : Karena disini ada 2 karakter Jaejoong, saya akan menuliskannya dengan nama Jaejoong dengan dua nama untuk membedakannya, Jaejoong kecil untuk Jaejoong yang masih SMA dan Youngwoong untuk Jaejoong yang sudah dewasa.)

.

.

Youngwoong perlahan membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyerobot masuk ke pupil matanya. Iapun menggeliat badannya pelan dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Eungh." lenguhnya sambil berusaha duduk, iapun mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling karena merasa aneh dengan suasana kamarnya.

"Ini-"

Hmmmm

Dan senyumpun segera tercetak diwajahnya saat mengingat kembali semuanya.

Ceklekk

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong kecil sambil keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan berjalan pelan menuju lemari dikamarnya.

"Ne. Kau akan sekolah?" tanya Youngwoong dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Umm." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil mengenakan seifukunya. "Ah, hyung tadi eomma pesan kalau hyung ingin mandi, peralatannya sudah eomma siapkan di lemari kecil. Dan untuk pakaiannya-, ini tadi pagi eomma memberikannya padaku." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil melemparkan kantung belanja pada Youngwoong.

"Gomawo."

"Cepat mandi, dan setelahnya kita sarapan bersama." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil kini tengah memasang dasi diseragamnya.

"Ayy ayy, capten~" teriak Youngwoong dan segera setelahnya ia masuk kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit membersihkan diri, kini Youngwoong sudah rapi dengan kemeja baby blue lengan pendek dan jeans hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuh rampingnya. Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna dan menjadikan dirinya terlihat begitu menawan.

"Youngwoong hyung, kajja kita ma-, wowww."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong kecil segera terpekik girang saat melihat penampilan Youngwoong.

"Hyung, ini sungguh kau?" tanyanya lagi dan berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Youngwoong. "Kau-, ahh, kau sungguh menawan hyung." lanjutnya lagi sambil sekarang menatap Youngwoong dengan pandangan terpesona. "Apa kau sebenarnya adalah bidadari?" tanyanya lagi sambil mulai meraba-raba wajah Youngwoong.

"Haha, kau ini Joongie. Kka, kita makan. Kau harus sekolah kan." jawab Youngwoong dan mulai menarik Jaejoong kecil turun untuk sarapan bersama. Merekapun turun sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Eomma, appa, annyeong~" teriak Jaejoong kecil ceria sambil menarik Youngwoong untuk duduk dimeja makan. Yoongwoongpun tersenyum cerah saat melihat bumonimnya yang terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini.

"Pagi chagi~" jawab eomma Jaejoong dan mulai menyiapkan mangkuk sarapan mereka. "Ah yeobo, ini dia keponakan kita yang baru tiba dari Amerika. Kalian belum sempat bertemu bukan?" kata eomma Jaejoong.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo samchon. Youngwoong imnida." kata Youngwoong memperkenalkan diri, memang semalam ia belum bertemu dengan pamannya itu, karena ia sudah ketiduran sewaktu sang paman datang dari bekerja.

"Ne, anggap saja rumah sendiri ne." ucap appa Jaejoong setelahnya merekapun sarapan bersama. Kelihatan sekali kalau Youngwoong merasa sangat bahagia, karna bisa sarapan bersama lagi bersama kedua bumonimnya. Tak terasa senyum selalu terpasang diwajah cantiknya sepanjang sarapan.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju SMA Shinki. Setelah tadi menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka berdua pamit untuk berangkat sekolah. Youngwoong sendiri tadi beralasan ingin mengantar Jaejoong sampai sekolah, dan ingin sedikit mengenang masa-masa SMAnya disekolah itu, alhasil setelah sarapan mereka berduapun bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka, ditengah perjalanan menuju SMA Shinki.

"Hyung, apa hyung mempunyai yeojachingu?" tanya Jaejoong kecil sambil menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah Youngwoong.

Youngwoong mengernyit pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong kecil itu, "Eopseoyo. Waeyo?" tanyanya balik setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong kecil.

"Kalau orang yang disukai?" tanya Jaejoong kecil lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Youngwoong.

"Orang yang kusukai?" ulang Youngwoong sambil berfikir, "Sebenarnya ada, namun ia sudah mempermainkanku." jawab Youngwoong lemah dan kembali teringat saat dirinya terakhir kali bertemu dengan Junhyung.

"Ah sudahlah. Emm, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hmm?" tanya Youngwoong lagi sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil hanya tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "Anio, hanya saja, sekarang ada orang yang aku sukai."

Deg

Jantung Yongwoong bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong kecil, seketika ia paham apa yang terjadi. Yah, rupanya sekarang dirinya dimasa ini sudah mulai menyukai Junhyung, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi takdir akan segera menjerat mereka.

"Oh ya? Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu?" tanya Youngwoong lagi sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mulai bergemuruh cepat.

Jaejoong kecil menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ania, ia bukan yeoja hyung." jawabnya malu-malu sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna merah.

Deg

"Maksudmu?" tanya Youngwoong sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ia seorang namja."

"..."

"..."

"Emm, hyu..hyung~" panggil Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap Youngwoong takut-takut. Ia mengira Youngwoong akan menceramahinya karena tahu dirinya yang menyukai namja pula.

"Apa kau menyukai namja?" tanya Youngwoong setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Ne."

"..."

"..."

"Akupun sama." jawab Yongwoong dan seketika membuat Jaejoong kecil memekik tertahan.

"Eh?"

"Ne, akupun sama. Lebih menyukai namja daripada yeoja." lanjut Youngwoong menjelaskan keadaannya. "Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku akui, aku memang lebih tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan namja." lanjut Youngwoong lagi sambil tersenyum. "Kita tak akan pernah tahu dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, tapi pesanku adalah, jangan sampai nantinya cinta yang kita miliki itu akan menyerang kita dan membuat kita menderita."

"..."

"Jaga hatimu dan jangan sampai jatuh terlaru larut." lanjut Youngwoong sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong kecil.

"Kka, sudah sampai. Masuklah." kata Youngwoong menyadarkan Jaejoong kecil kalau ternyata mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Hyung, kata-katamu sungguh keren." puji tulus Jaejoong kecil dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Saat dewasa nanti, aku ingin tumbuh sepertimu hyung!" lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam sekolah, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Youngwoong.

"Anio, kau tak boleh tumbuh sepertiku. Tujuanku datang kesini adalah untuk mengubah masa depan kita." lirih Youngwoong sambil menatap tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang semakin menjauh.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil melangkahkan kakinya pelan masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan langkah riang dan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Nampaknya hari ini ia kelihatan begitu senang, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa sesenang ini.

"Ah, masih terlalu pagi. Yang lain juga pada belum datang. Hmm~" gumamnya setelah sampai didepan kelas. Iapun menengokkan kepalanya dan tak mendapati siapapun berada dikelas. "Ah, lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah." lanjutnya lagi dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju atap sekolah.

Sementara itu, Youngwoong kini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir disekitaran SMA Shinki, ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa perlu dicurigai. Sungguh tak mungkin ia masuk tanpa tujuan apapun.

"Haaa~, eotteokhae?" gumamnya sambil menopang dagunya dan berjongkok didekat sebuah pot tanaman.

Lama ia berfikir sambil memperhatikan bebetapa siswa yang mulai berdatangan. Iapun tersenyum kecil saat melihat beberapa siswa yang datang bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya. Yah, setidaknya dulu, ia juga punya kisah yang manis antara dirinya dan Junhyung.

"Kau dulu begitu manis, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah?" gumamnya lagi sambil memperhatikan gerombolan siswa itu.

Tik

Youngwoong menyentikkan jarinya keudara saat menemukan cara untuk bisa masuk ke dalam. Segera ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pasti mendekat kearah gerbang.

"Mian, nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang security SMA Shinki saat melihat Jaejoong yang hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Youngwoongpun menghentikan langkahnya lalu beralih menatap security itu, "Eoh? Ne. Apa benar ini SMA Shinki? Aku kesini untuk mencari keponakanku, ia melupakan ponselnya." kata Youngwoong lancar sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada security itu, dan tak memprotes ucapan sang security yang memanggilnya dengan nona.

"Ah, begitu. Siapa nama keponakan nona?"

"Jaejoong, namanya Kim Jaejoong." jawab Youngwoong lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong. Ne, saya mengenal anak itu, ia siswa yang cukup terkenal disekolah." jawab sang security lagi dan kini sambil tertawa. "Ah, kelasnya ada dipojok belakang. Mari saya antarkan."

"Emm, anio. Gwencanhayo. Saya bisa mengantarkannya sendiri. Lagipula anda harus menjaga pos keamanan bukan kalau ada anak yang melanggar peraturan." jawab Youngwoong cepat karna tak ingin sang security mengantarnya.

"Ah ne benar juga. Baiklah, kelasnya ada dipojokan belakang dekat dengan lapangan basket."

"Ne, khamsa hamnida." jawab Youngwoong dan akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam. "Untung saja ia tak curiga dan bertanya macam-macam." gumam Youngwoong setelah agak jauh melangkah. Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bisik-bisik penuh kekaguman mengiringi langkah Youngwoong menuju ruang kelas XI 4. Semua siswa-siswi menatap kagum saat Youngwoong melintas dihadapan mereka. Berbagai macam pujian dan pekikan kagum terlontar dari murid-murid yang kebetulan berpapadan dengan Youngwoong. Semuanya begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan yang berpadu dengan kecantikan alami yang menguar dari Youngwoong. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang dengan lancang mencegat langkah Youngwoong hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan nama dan apa tujuan dirinya datang kesini. Youngwoong sendiri hanya tersenyum sekedarnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Dasar bocah!" gumam Youngwoong sedikit merasa risih dengan kelakuan siswa-siswi itu. Tak terasa iapun sudah sampai didepan kelas XI 4. "Ah, ternyata aku masih mengingt tempatnya." gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Iapun menengokkan kepalanya kedalam guna memanggil Jaejoong, namun belum ssmpat ia memanggil, sebuah suara sudah lebih dulu terdengar nyaring.

"WOWWW, RAMBUTMU SUNGGUH KEREN!" teriak seseorang tepat ditelinga Youngwoong dan menyebabkan dirinya terkejut dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Dimana kau mewarnainya?" teriak orang itu lagi sangat antusias sambil menatap intenst rambut Youngwoong yang pirang.

"Ck, kau ini. Kau pikir aku apa hah!" teriaknya marah dan menatap sebal kearah orang itu.

"Hehe, mianhae. Aku hanya kagum melihat warna rambutmu. Haa~, akupun ingin memilikinya." kata orang itu lagi sambil terus menatap kagum kearah Youngwoong.

"Ck, kau tahu Gikwangie, kau itu tak cocok memiliki rambut dengan warna ini." jawab Youngwoong sambil menatap remeh ke arah orang yang itu.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" pekik orang itu kencang karna heran Youngwoong mengetahui namanya.

"Lupakan!" jawab Youngwoong cepat takut ketahuan, "Apa kau melihat Jaejoong?" tanya Youngwoong lagi kembali ke tujuan awal ia datang kesini.

"Jaejoongie? Ah, ia tak ada dikelas. Biasanya ia akan berada di atap sekolah." jawab Gikwang cepat masih tetap memandang kagum kearah Younwoong.

"Baiklah. Gomawo." jawab Youngwoong dan selanjutnya ia segera melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

Sementara diatap sekolah, Jaejoong kecil tengah asik mendengarkan music dari ponselnya sambil duduk disalah satu pilar pembatas yang ada disana. Kepalanya bergoyang lucu mengikuti alunan music yang mengalun ditelinganya, dan tak jarang badannya ikut bergoyang sesuai irama musik.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki perlahan terdengar mendekat kearah Jaejoong kecil. Langkah yang konstan dan teratur, namun tentu saja Jaejoong kecil tak mendengarnya karena telinganya tengah disumpal oleh earphone.

Srett

Plakk

"Omo!" teriakan kaget segera terdengar dari Jaejoong kecil saat dengan kasar seseorang menarik earphonenya dan menghempaskannya begitu saja kelantai. Kontan Jaejoong kecil sangat terkejut dengan aksi itu.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya marah sambil menatap tajam sang tersangka.

Sang tersangkapun hanya tersenyum mengejek dan mendecih sebelum menjawab, "Cih, kau mau melawanku?" teriaknya lantang didepan wajah Jaejoong kecil.

"Aku tak mempunyai masalah denganmu, Lee Sungjae-ssi!" jawab Jaejoong kecil malas dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk turun karena jam pelajaran audah akan dimulai.

Srett

"Mwo? Tak ada masalah denganku?" tanya Sungjae-orang yang mengganggu Jaejoong kecil itu-sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong kecil yang hendak pergi.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak marah Jaejoong kecil karena kesakitan tangannya dicekal kuat seperti itu.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, Hayoung meminta putus dariku karena ia terpesona padamu!" teriak Sungjae marah dan semakin mencekal tangan Jaejoong kecil.

"Bukan salahku jika ia minta putus darimu." balas Jaejoong kecil sambil berteriak juga.

"Yah, kau berani melawanku!" geram Sungjae lagi dan kini bersiap melayangkan pukulan kearah Jaejoong kecil, "Kau-"

Sreet

Brughh

"Ahh!"

Pekikan keras segera terdengar bersamaan dengan suara sesuatu jatuh menubruk lantai. Bisa kita lihat sekarang kalau Sungjae tengah terkapar dilantai sampai memegang tangannya yang tadi dipelintir orang.

"Sial!" teriaknya kencang dan mulai bersiap untuk berdiri kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriaknya marah pada orang yang baru saja memelintir tangannya.

"Eopseoyo." jawab orang itu pelan sambil menaikkan sedikit tas gitar yang tersampir dibahunya. Yah, orang inilah tadi yang menolong Jaejoong kecil.

"Junhyung-ah." lirih Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

"Cih, jangan sok menjadi pahlawan kau. Rasakan ini!"

Srett

Bugh

"Akh!" kembali suara rintihan terdengar dari Sungjae, ah rupanya lagi-lagi ia terkena pukulan Junhyung-orang yang menolong Jaejoong kecil-dan menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur kebelakang.

"YAK! SEDANG APA KALIAN DISANA!"

Sekarang suara teriakan yang sangat kencang terdengar mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja yang bersiap kembali melakukan adu jotos, dan detik berikutnya derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah dua namja itu.

"Jaejoongie, gwencanhayo?" tanya orang itu pada Jaejoong kecil sambil meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

"Anio, gwencanhayo hyung." kata Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong.

"Kka, kembalilah ke kelas." kata Youngwoong lagi dan perlahan membantu Jaejoong kecil untuk berdiri.

"Kalian! Apa kalian pikir ini arena berkelahi eoh!" teriaknya kencang kepada Junhyung dan Sungjae.

"Cih, datang lagi orang sok pahlawan!" gumam Sungjae sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Kau, masih punya urusan denganku!" ancamnya lagi pada Junhyung sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi!" kali ini Youngwoong berteriak kencang pada Junhyung. "Kau, jangan jadi sok pahlawan, dan membuat semuanya kacau! Apa kau hanya bisa berkelahi dan membuat onar eoh!" teriaknya lagi pada Junhyung.

Junhyung hanya menatap datar pada Youngwoong, dan tanpa menjawab apapun, segera ia pergi dari tempat itu. Dan saat ia melewati Jaejoong kecil, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sekian detik pandangan keduanya bertemu, sebelum akhirnya Junhyung memutuskan kontak itu dan melangkah pergi menjauh.

Youngwoong hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat kejadian itu. Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan takdir bergulir diantara dirinya dan Junhyung.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengubah semuanya, tak akan kubiarkan takdir mengalir diantara kita." gumam Youngwoong pelan sambil menatap sendu kearah Junhyung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiaa minna san~

Saya datang membawa chap 2 ^^ ada yang masih menunggu ceritanya? Kriikk kriikk

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Saya akui chap ini sangat amat membosankan, tak ada gregetnya sama sekali. Saya amat sadar dengan hal itu. Tapi ya, memang begitulah jalan cerita yang harus dibuat.

Disini apakah ada yang kesulitan memahami jalan ceritanya? Kalau ada yang merasa kebingungan, silahkan bertanya kepada saya. Sebisa mungkin saya akan menjawabnya, jika itu memang berhubungan dengan jalan cerita ini.

Gomawo bagi yang kemaren uda nyempetin review di chap sebelumnya, big thank's buat :

**fuawaliyaah | Gwansim84 | YunHolic | niaretha | YunJae SujuEXO shipper | rinayunjaerina | Vic89 | Dahsyatnyaff | merry | SimviR | littlecupcake noona | ShinJi Woo 920202 | UniQueen | artaulinata | thedolpinduck | Byunchannie26 | Taeripark | Guest**

Ini balasan review kalian :

fuawaliyaah : iya saya memang mendeskripsikan sosom Hyuna untuk selingkuahannya bang Yong, namu saya tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

Gwansim84 : iya, ini sudah dilanjut.

YunHolic : iya, Dujun adalah security terkece sepanjang sejarah persecuritian(?)

niaretha : iya, ini sudah dilanjut.

YunJae SujuEXO shipper : iya, bilangin aja ke Yunho, supaya bang Yong disate(?). Haha, itu bukan tempat balapan liar, tapi di pinggir jalan raya.

rinayunjaerina : iya, ini sudah dilanjut.

Vic89 : hinggap dihatimu~~

Dahsyatnyaff : iya, Jaejoong memang kembali ke masa lalu.

merry : akhirnya dirimu taubat :D iya, semoga bisa terus bikin dirimu penasaran sama kelanjutannya.

SimviR : iya, Jaejoong kembali ke masa lalu. Changmin masih didalam kandungan sang eomma, jadi belum lahir.

littlecupcake noona : iya, ini sudah lanjut.

ShinJi Woo 920202 : haha, bukan salah tempat, tapi memang posisinya begitu. Ne, terus baca lanjutannya ne.

UniQueen : karena kebutuhan cerita, jadi pacarnya Jaejoong adalah bang Yong, alias Junhyung, dan untuk kemunculan Yunho, diusahakan secepatnya ne.

artaulinata : iya, ini memang terinspirasi dari film itu. Tapi saya lupa judulnya.

thedolpinduck : iya, itu Junhyung rappernya BEAST ^^ Ne, saya juga suka Changmin dalam tubuh anak-anak. Sangat imut aniya?

Byunchannie26 : iya ini sudah dilanjut. Jaejoong kemana yah? Ke hatinya Yunho mungkin?

Taeripark : haha, apakah Jaejoong nyasar ke rumahmu?

Guest : dia ada di pinggir jalan raya, bukan di tengahny atau dalam truk(?) ia pergi ke masa lalu.

.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, untuk chap ini jangan lupa beri pendapat kalian ne tentang chap ini. Khamsa hamnida~~

Minnasan, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 27 Februari 2014


	3. Chapter 3

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 3 (tiga)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_Junhyung hanya menatap datar pada Youngwoong, dan tanpa menjawab apapun, segera ia pergi dari tempat itu. Dan saat ia melewati Jaejoong kecil, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sekian detik pandangan keduanya bertemu, sebelum akhirnya Junhyung memutuskan kontak itu dan melangkah pergi menjauh._

_Youngwoong hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat kejadian itu. Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan takdir bergulir diantara dirinya dan Junhyung._

_"Aku datang kesini untuk mengubah semuanya, tak akan kubiarkan takdir mengalir diantara kita." gumam Youngwoong pelan sambil menatap sendu kearah Junhyung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya._

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring dalam SMA Shinki. Segera setelahnya, terdengar derap langkah kaki para siswa yang berebut keluar kelas. Semuanya ingin keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelas masing-masing, karena sudah merasa penat seharian berada dalam kelas.

Disalah satu kelas, tepatnya kelas XI 4, nampak semua murid tengah membereskan buku masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah. Disalah satu deret bangku, nampak Jaejoong kecil yang juga tengah membereskan buku pelajarannya. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika seorang namja dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, tengah memandangnya secara intens.

"Yeoppo!" gumam namja itu sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamata baca yang bertengger diwajahnya. Senyum manis segera tercetak diwajahnya sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong kecil.

BRAKKK

"Joongie~"

Suara gebrakan dipintu dan dibarengi dengan suara teriakan kencang membuat Jaejoong kecil tersentak kaget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan buku yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Semua siswa yang kebetulan masih berada dikelaspun dibuat kaget karena gebrakan barusan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan siswa kelas XI 4 itu, orang itupun terus melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat kearah Jaejoong kecil. "Joongie, kajja kita pulang!" teriak orang itu lagi sambil kini menarik-narik seifuku Jaejoong kecil.

"Junsu-ie, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku berdengung karena suara berisikmu itu!" jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap sebal pada Junsu-sang pelaku teriakan kencang itu. "Dan lihatlah, semua orang memandang kesal kepadamu!" lanjutnya sambil menatap sebal kearah Junsu.

Junsupun mengangkat wajahnya sambil bergumam, "Hehe, mianhaeyo yoreobeun~" ucapnya dan memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Ya sudah, kajja pulang." ajak Jaejoong kecil dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Junsupun mulai menyusul Jaejoong kecil yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Ah Joongie, bagaimana kalau kita mampir di kedai ramyun dekat stasiun? Aku ingin sekali makan ramyun~" kata Junsu sambil berjalan menyebelahi Jaejoong kecil.

"Umm, terserah kau saja." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil terus berjalan keluar kelas.

Sementara keduanya terus berjalan keluar kelas, namja mata musang yang sedari tadi mengamati Jaejoong kecilpun mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, merapikannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah semua buku masuk kedalam tas, perlahan iapun bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari dalam kelas.

Ditempat lain, Youngwoong tengah berjalan tergesa menuju kelas XI 4 tempat Jaejoong kecil belajar, ia berlari tergesa sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang tertabrak olehnya. Ia lupa, jika setelah kejadian tadi pagi, takdir antara dirinya dan Junhyung segera dimulai. Dan ia harus bisa menghentikan itu semua untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya dimasa mendatang.

Youngwoong terus berjalan dan berbelok tepat diujung koridor, tepat di ruang ketiga setelah koridor itulah kelas XI 4. Iapun semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas itu, dan sesampainya ia didepan pintu, segera ia berbelok, namun-

Brakkk

Srett

"Ouch!"

Teriakan segera terdengar darinya saat akan memasuki kelas, oh, lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Saat hendak masuk kedalam, ternyata dari arah dalam ada orang yang akan keluar kelas, dan kontan saja Youngwoong yang tak menyadari ada orang itu akan keluar, malah tertubruk dan menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja orang itu cepat menangkap tubuh Youngwoong, hingga Youngwoong tak sampai terjatuh.

"Gwencanha?" tanya orang itu masih setia menggenggam tangan Youngwoong.

Youngwoongpun mendongak perlahan saat mendengar suara itu, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau-"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Junsu kini tengah berjalan melintas dilorong sekolah menuju pintu belakang sekolah mereka, karena tadi Junsu mengajak untuk makan ramyun dekat stasiun, maka dari itu mereka memilih lewat pintu belakang sekolah yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan stasiun itu.

Nampak keduanya yang tengah bercerita sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali nampak keduanya tertawa saat menemukan hal-hal lucu disekitarnya.

"Dan kau tahu Joongie, setelah kejadian itu Ilhoon tak berani lagi pergi sendirian ke kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar percaya kalau kamar mandi sekolah kita ada penunggunya. Euy kyang kyang~"

Junsu terus saja bercerita tentang pengalaman lucu yang ia alami bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Memang Junsu dan Jaejoong kecil berada dikelas yang berbeda.

Jaejoong kecilpun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya ini. Merekapun terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menatap sosok namja yang tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Junhyung." lirihnya kecil hampir tak terdengar.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong kecil berhentipun seketika ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Eh, Joongie waeyo? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil hanya diam tak menjawab, namun matanya terus menatap kearah Junhyung yang sudah berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Joongie-" panggil Junsu lagi dan kini sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong kecil.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong kecil berdetak kencang kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Junhyung. Ya, tadi saat Junsu memanggil nama Jaejoong kecil, Junhyung mendengarnya dan segera mendongak. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang music, dan sekarang ia hendak pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Jaejoong kecil masih setia berdiam ditempatnya, dan matanya masih terus menatap ke arah Junhyung. Junhyungpun demikian, ia juga terus berjalan dan matanya terus menatap ke arah Jaejoong kecil.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perlahan langkah Junhyungpun semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong kecil, seiring dengan langkah Junhyung yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, jantung Jaejoong kecilpun juga berdegak kencang. Semakin lama jarak keduanya kian dekat, merekapun tetap saling menatap satu sama lain. Kini Junhyung tinggal selangkah lagi melewati akan melewati Jaejoong kecil, namun-

"Junhyung-ssi!"

Tap

Junhyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah Jaejoong kecil memanggil namanya. Iapun berhenti tepat disebelah Jaejoong kecil.

"Junhyung-ssi." panggil Jaejoong kecil lagi dan kini membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap kearah Junhyung. Junhyungpun demikian, ia memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Nde?" tanya Junhyung sambil menatap Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil segera menunduk saat dilihatnya Junhyung yang menatap kearahnya, entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas saat Junhyung menatapnya seperti itu. "E..emm, i..itu-" gugup Jaejoong kecil tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Iapun merutuki kegugupannya itu.

"So..soal tadi pagi-"

"Gwencanha. Kebetulan aku berada disana dan melihat Sungjae akan memukulmu." jawab Junhyung cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong kecil. Dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi berarti di dalamnya.

"E..eh? A..ania. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Gomawo sudah menolongku." jawab Jaejoong kecil kini sudah berani mendongakkan wajahnya guna menatap Junhyung.

"Ne. Cheonma." jawab Junhyung singkat.

"Emm, kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan ramyun siang ini. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah menolongku tadi." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan menatap penuh harap pada Junhyung. Entahlah, ide ini muncul begitu saja diotaknya.

Junhyungpun sejenak berfikir saat mendengar ajakan Jaejoong kecil, dan iapun segera menganggukkan kepala menyutujui ajakan Jaejoong kecil. Kebetulan ia belum makan siang, jadi ia menyutujui ajakan Jaejoong kecil itu.

Jaejoong segera memekik girang saat melihat anggukan Junhyung itu, iapun tersenyum cerah guna mengekspresiakan kegembiraannya karena Junhyung menyutujui ajakannya.

"Kajja kalau begitu." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Junhyungpun menghendikkan bahunya sekejap sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong kecil.

Namun sepertinya ada hal yang dilupakan oleh Jaejoong kecil? Ah iya, ia melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya yang kini tengah melongo menatap kepergian Jaejoong kecil.

Junsu, yang memang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Junhyung dan Jaejoong kecil, sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan keduanya berbicara. Dan ia semakin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat Jaejoong kecil melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disana.

"MWOYA!"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Disaat yang bersamaan, nampak Youngwoong yang tengah berjalan sedikit tergesa dilorong kelas. Nampak kalau dirinya tengah mencari sesuatu karena kepalanya yang tak berhenti menengok kesana-kemari. Raut wajahnyapun sedikit mengeras saat tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Sementara tak jauh dibelakangnya, nampak seorang namja culun yang juga ikut berjalan tergesa mengikuti setiap langkah Youngwoong. Yah, nampaknya namja ini adalah namja yang tadi tak sengaja ditabrak Youngwoong saat hendak masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong kecil.

"Yah, apa benar kau melihatnya berjalan kearah sini!" teriak Youngwoong setelah sekian lama berjalan, dan iapun sedikit berteriak karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Namja itupun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan menaikkan kaca mata yang melorot dari hidungnya. "Ne, aku melihatnya berjalan kemari bersama Junsu-ssi." jawab namja itu sambil menatap Youngwoong.

Yah, ternyata yang sedang dicari oleh Youngwoong adalah keberadaan Jaejoong kecil. Ia bertekad harus menemukan Jaejoong kecil sebelum Jaejoong kecil bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Junhyung dan mulai mejalankan takdir mereka.

"Tapi aku tak menemukan mereka dimanapun!" kesal Youngwoong dan tanpa sadar berteriak kencang dan menyebabkan beberapa siswa kebetulan belum pulang dan berada disekitar mereka menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa mungkin ia lewat pintu belakang?" gumam namja itu lagi nampak seperti berfikir, dengan telunjuk yang ditaruh di pelipisnya.

"Ah, benar juga." pekik Youngwoong dan segera setelahnya kembali berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang sekolah, dan berharap kalau ia belum terlambat. Namja culun itupun kembali mengikuti langkah Youngwoong yang berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa dihadapannya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong kecil kini tengah menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa sekarang malah berdetak sangat kencang. Iapun tak berani menatap Junhyung yang kini sudah berjalan tepat disampingnya. Nampaknya Jaejoong kecil benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Junsu yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Ternyata jatuh cinta membuat Jaejoong kecil melupakan segalanya.

"Emm, Jaejoong-ssi-"

"Panggil saja Jaejoong." kata Jaejoong kecil cepat memotong perkataan Junhyung.

"Ah, ne. Jaejoong-ah, apa namja tadi itu adalah temanmu?" tanya Junhyung sambil menatap Jaejoong kecil sekilas.

Jaejoong kecil segera mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan ucapan Junhyung, "Nde?"

"Namja yang bersamamu tadi, apa ia temanmu?" tanya Junhyung lagi memperjelas keadaan.

Jaejoong kecilpun semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Junhyung, iapun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, namun tiba-tiba-

"OMO! Junsu!" teriaknya kencang saat menyadari perkataan Junhyung itu. Iapun panik saat tak menemukan sahabatnya itu disebelahnya.

"Omo, oteokhae, oteokhae!" ucapnya panik sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Kau bisa menelponnya!" kata Junhyung dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, benar juga!" ucap Jaejoong kecil dan setelahnya iapun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Junsu.

Junhyung diam-diam mengulum senyum saat melihat kepanikan Jaejoong kecil tadi. Entahlah, namun dimatanya tingkah Jaejoong kecil itu sungguh lucu.

"Junsu~ mianhae. Eodiseoyo?" tanya Jaejoong kecil setelah sambungan telponnya tersambung. "Jinja? Ah, jeongmal mianhaeyo~" kata Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil memasang wajah bersalah yang tentu saja tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Junsu.

"Ne, besok aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ganti hari ini. Annyeong~" kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junhyung setelah Jaejoong kecil mengakhiri panggilannya pada Junsu.

"Ah, nde. Ia sudah pulang. Ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya ya." gumam Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung jasnya. "Kka, kita jalan lagi." lanjut Jaejoong kecil dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju pintu belakang.

Youngwoong masih berjalan tergesa menuju pintu belakang SMA Shinki, iapun semakin mengencangkan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu belakang itu. Namja culun yang sedari tadi mengikutinyapun, ikut mempercepat langkahnya saat dilihatnya Youngwoong sedikit berlari.

"Ah, itu dia!" teriak Youngwoong kencang saat melihat sosok Jaejoong kecil di dekat pintu belakang, dan segera saja ia berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat Jaejoong kecil berada.

"Joongie!" teriak Youngwoong berusaha membuat Jaejoong kecil menyadari kehadirannya, namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat Jaejoong kecil tak merespon ucannya dan malah asik berbicara dengan Junhyung.

Sementara Youngwoong tengah sibuk mengejar Jaejoong kecil, namja culun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Youngwoongpun segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang tengah berjalan bersama dengan Junhyung. Entah kenapa, namun raut wajah namja itupun segera berubah.

Ditatapnya tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang berada jauh didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan saat matanya menangkap senyum manis yang diberikan Jaejoong kecil pada Junhyung, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan itu. Disentuhnya dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang sambil menutup perlahan matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata. Dan iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, sebelum hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit melihat keakraban antara Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung itu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil tengah tertawa riang bersama Junhyung, yah, entah kenapa suasana canggung yang tadinya tercipta diantara keduanya, perlahan terkikis dan digantikan dengan suasana nyaman. Walaupun hanya saling mengenal nama satu sama lain saat pelajaran music berlangsung, namun keduanya seperti sudah saling mengenal lama, jika melihat keakraban yang terjadi sekarang.

"Jadi, kau sudah belajar memainkan gitar sejak kelas 1 SD?" tanya Jaejoong kecil saat mendengar cerita Junhyung tentang kegemarannya bermain gitar sejak kecil.

"Ne, sejak kecil aku memang sudah sangat tertarik dengan gitar. Dan aku bermimpi ingin bisa bermain gitar dipanggung megah." jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, senyumnya itu membuat Jaejoong kecil merona merah.

"A..ah begitu. Umm, semoga kau bisa mencapai impianmu!" kata Jaejoong kecil tulus mendoakan Junhyung. Junhyung hanya tersenyum dan menoleh pelan kearah Jaejoong kecil.

"Joongie!"

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku." kata Jaejoong kecil saat samar-samar ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Nde? Siapa ya-"

"Joongie!"

"OMO!"

Jaejoong kecil segera berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba tedengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Segera ditolehkannya wajahnya keasal suara dan menemukan Youngwoong yang tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Hyung~" panggil Jaejoong kecil bertepatan dengan Youngwoong yang sampai disebelahnya.

"Joongie!" panggil Youngwoong lagi sambil menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kajja kita pulang!" lanjut Youngwoong lagi setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Anio hyung. Aku akan pergi dengan Junhyung. Jadi hyung duluan saja pulangnya." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum kearah Youngwoong.

Youngwoong menggeleng pelan, "Anio, kau harus pulang sekarang. Imo sudah menunggumu!" jawab Youngwoong bersikeras agar Jaejoong kecil ikut pulang dengannya. Iapun sedikit menaikkan intonasinya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap kearah Junhyung.

"Yah hyung, aku hanya akan makan ramyun dengan Junhyung! Kau ini kenapa sih!" geram Jaejoong kecil merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Youngwoong.

"Anio, kau harus pulang denganku!" _dan tak akan kubiarkan kau bersama dengan Junhyung, _lanjut Youngwoong dalam hati. Iapun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong kecil dan menyeretnya paksa.

"Yah hyung, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan hyung!" Jaejoong kecilpun memberontak dalam genggaman Youngwoong, namun tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga Youngwoong yang tengah marah.

"Dan kau, jangan pernah untuk mendekati Jaejoong lagi!" tunjuk Youngwoong pada Junhyung sebelum benar-benar pergi dan tetap menyeret paksa Jaejoong kecil.

Junhyung hanya menatap datar kearah Youngwoong, sebelum akhirnya menghendikkan bahunya dan memutar badannya guna berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Youngwoong.

"Dasar aneh!"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Brakkk

Suara bantingan keras pintu terdengar saat Youngwoong dan Jaejoong kecil masuk ke dalam rumah. Jaejoong kecil dengan kasar membuka pintu rumahnya dan dengan langkah menghentak ia segera meluncur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya eomma Jaejoong pada Youngwoong saat mendengar anaknya datang sambil membanting pintu rumah.

Youngwoongpun tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan eommanya itu. "Ania, eopseoyo imo. Mungkin Joongie hanya tengah kesal." jawab Youngwoong sambil duduk menyebelahi sang eomma.

"Ah, anak itu." gumam eomma Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Kka, kau makan sianglah dulu. Imo akan menyiapkannya sekarang."

"Ne."

"Sekalian ajak Jaejoong, ia juga belum makan siang bukan." lanjut eomma Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang makan.

Sepeninggal sang eomma, Youngwoongpun menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tahu, ia sudah keterlaluan tadi saat menyeret paksa Jaejoong kecil, namun ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjauhkan Jaejoong kecil dari Junhyung, agar nasibnya dimasa depan bisa berubah. Iapun sempat berfikir apa cara yang ditempuhnya sudah benar atau malah tambah menyakiti dirinya? Namun kembali saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana Junhyung yang menghianatinya dimasa mendtang terljntas diotaknya, dan menyebabkan dirinya kembalk membulatkan tekadnya.

"Ania, ania. Kau tak boleh lemah! Kau harus yakin dan fokus. Ya, ini sudah benar. Jalan ini yang memang harus kau ambil." gumam Youngwoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau harus yakin!" ucapnya lagi dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya sebentar pintu kamar Jaejoong kecil dari arah bawah, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mulai berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Jaejoong kecil.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Youngwoong mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong kecil, berniat mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, namun Jaejoong kecil sama sekali tak merespon, dan tetap berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya.

"Joongie, kajja makan siang. Imo sudah membuatkan makan siang." teriak Youngwoong dari luar berharap Jaejoong kecil akan merespon.

"Joongie." panggil Youngwoong lagi karena Jaejoong kecil sama sekali tak menyahut panggilannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tak ada maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin supaya kau tak merasa sakit dikemudian hari." kata Youngwoong lagi masih berusaha membuat Jaejoong kecil agar mau merespond ucapannya.

"Jaejoongie!"

"..."

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Buka pintunya atau ku dobrak!" teriak Youngwoong kencang sedikit merasa kesal atas sikap Jaejoong kecil itu.

"Jaejoo-"

Ceklekk

"Aku masih marah padamu! Dan jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu." kata Jaejoong kecil setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Jaejoong kecil segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang datar dan sebelumnya menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Youngwoong tanda dirinya masih kesal dengan perbuatan Youngwoong padanya.

"Haah, nampaknya ia benar-benar marah." gumam Youngwoong sambil menatap tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Malam menjelang, kini eomma Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Youngwoong yang baru saja selesai mandi, segera ikut membantu sang eomma menyiapkan makanan. Iapun kini tengah memotong sayuran dengan apron merah bermotif polkadot yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Kau bisa memasak juga rupanya." kata eomma Jaejoong saat melihat Youngwoong yang dengan cekatan memotong bahan-bahan makanan.

Youngwoong tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Ne. Aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri saat di Amerika." jawabnya dan menatap pelan ke arah sang eomma.

"Hah, harusnya aku juga mengajari Jaejoong cara memasak, supaya suatu saat nanti jika aku tak ada, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." kata eomma Jaejoong sambil menerawang jauh dan tanpa sadar mengusap pelan perutnya.

Youngwoongpun melihat pergerakan tangan sang eomma, dan segera ia sadar apa yang tengah dialami oleh sang eomma. "Aigoo, apa yang imo bicarakan! Sudahlah, tak usah membahasnya lagi." jawab Youngwoong cepat saat mendengat perkataan eommanya itu. Sedikit perasaan sesak dirasakannya saat mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Aku hanya ingin agar ia bisa mandiri, dan bisa bertanggung jawab!" jawab eomma Jaejoong lagi dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap Youngwoong.

"Aku pulang~"

"Ah, itu samchon. Kau lanjutkan sebentar ne, imo akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk samchon terlebih dahulu." kata eomma Jaejoong dan setelahnya iapun segera berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajanya.

Youngwoong hanya menatap sang eomma dengan senyum kecil mengembang diwajahnya, ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat eommanya itu terlihat sangat bahagia seperti ini.

"Eomma terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi Tuhan sangat tak adil karena tak membiarkanmu menikmati kebahagiaan itu lebih lama, dan tak membiarkanmu melihat pertumbuhan putra kecilmu nanti." lirih Youngwoong sambil terus menatap kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

Bisa ia lihat kini sang eomma tengah membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang appa, dan detik berikutnya sang appa terlihat sedikit kaget, namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya, sang appa sudah tersenyum girang sambil menatap sang istri dan mengecup sayang kening istrinya. Dan tak lupa sambil mengusap sayang perut sang istri.

"Nikmatilah waktu kalian sekarang ini. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Eomma, appa, saranghae."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Suara kicauan burung terdengar nyaring dipagi hari yang sangat cerah ini. Sinar matahari yang bersinar terangpun menambah cerah suasana pagi kali ini. Sinar mataharipun tak lupa masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Jaejoong kecil, dan membuat Jaejoong kecil menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya, terganggu akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Eungh." lenguhan terdengar darinya dan perlahan iapun membuka matanya. Iapun segera menggerakkan badannya yang terasa sedikit kaku lalu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ceklekkk

Pintu kamar Jaejoong kecil tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan Youngwoong yang tengah mengenakan apron merah dibadannya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Youngwoong saat melihat Jaejoong kecil sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia yang tadinya berniat membangunkan Jaejoong kecil segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang sudah bangun.

"Hemm." gumam Jaejoong kecil tak menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong dan malah mencebirkan bibirnya lalu beranjak turun dari kasur. Rupanya Jaejoong kecil masih merasa marah dengan Youngwoong atas kejadian kemarin.

Youngwoong hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh saat mendapat respond seperti itu. Biarlah, nanti pasti Jaejoong kecil akan mau memaafkannya dirinya dengan sendirinya.

"Setelah mandi segeralah turun untuk sarapan bersama. Aku dan imo sudah membuat sarapan kesukaanmu." kata Youngwoong lagi saat dilihatnya Jaejoong kecil yang mengambil handuk dan bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi.

Blammm

Dan suara debaman keras dari pintulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong, setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong kecil menutup pintu kamar mandi yang tak bersalah itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ck, dasar bocah!" umpat Youngwoong merasa kesal juga dengan tingkah Jaejoong kecil itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya, kini Jaejoong kecil tengah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Bisa kita lihat kini ia yang sudah siap dengan seifukunya, dan setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya ia bergegas keluar dari kamar dan bersiap berangkat sekolah.

"Eomma, appa, aku berangkat." teriak Jaejoong kecil sambil menjalan mendekat kearah bumonimnya.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne."

"Samchon, imo, aku juga berangkat. Aku ingin mengantar Jaejoong." kata Youngwoong dan segera mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Jaejoong kecil.

"Yah, aku bukan anak kecil. Untuk apa aku diantar!" kesal Jaejoong kecil dan tak sadar meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan begitu. Biarkan Youngwoong mengantarmu. Biarkanlah ia menikmati waktunya selama berada di Korea." kata appa Jaejoong sambil menatap lembut sang anak.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Joongie, apa salahnya Youngwoong mengantarmu." kata eomma Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan sang putra.

Jaejoong kecilpun mendecak sebal, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Terserah kalian. Aku berangkat!" jawab Jaejoong kecil akhirnya dan setelahnya segera berjalan keluar rumah.

"Samchon, imo, aku pergi."

Dan Youngwoongpun segera pergi menyusul Jaejoong kecil setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada bumonimnya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil mempercepat langkahnya kala didengarnya suara Youngwoong yang terus memanggil namanya. Iapun sengaja mempercepat langkahnya agar Youngwoong tak bisa mengejar dirinya. Namun seberapapun berusahanya ia untuk menghindari Youngwoong, tetap saja Youngwoong bisa menyusulnya dan bahkan kini Youngwoong sudah berada tepat disebelahnya dan bersiap untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah, berhenti sebentar!" teriak Youngwoong sambil menahan lengan Jaejoong kecil yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" balas Jaejoong sambil berteriak pula sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman Youngwoong dari lengannya.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar." jawab Youngwoong mulai menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Ck, mau bicara apa lagi kau!"

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." kata Youngwoong akhirnya dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil yang merasa pagangan Youngwoong terlepas, akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Youngwoong.

"Aisa, anak itu!" geram Youngwoong karna lagi-lagi Jaejoong kecil menjauhinya.

"Jaejoongie dengarkan aku sebentar. Jaejoongie-"

"..."

"Jaejoongie!"

"..."

"Jaejoo-"

"Apa lagi!" jawab Jaejoong kecil ketus sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Youngwoong. Ditekuknya wajahnya masam menunjukkan kalau dirinya masih kesal.

"Kau ini! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum berharap Jaejoong kecil akan memaafkan dirinya.

"Kau serius meminta maaf?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi jangan lagi berbuat seperti kemarin." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap serius kearah Youngwoong.

"Ne, asal kau mau kembali bersikap seperti biasa kepadaku." jawab Youngwoong masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"Yaksoke?" kata Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkinganya guna membuat yubikiri (pinky promise) dengan Youngwoong.

Youngwoong tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Yaksok!" jawabnya dan kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jaejoong kecil.

"Kajja, jangan sampai kau terlambat!" ajak Youngwoong lagi dan setelahnya merekapun kembali berjalan pelan menuju SMA Shinki.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya merekapun tiba di SMA Shinki, segera setelahnya Jaejoong kecil masuk ke dalam sekolah dan tak lupa sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya kearah Youngwoong sambil tersenyum cerah. Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan aniya.

Youngwoongpun membalas lambaian tangan Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum manis pula, sampai tubuh Jaejoong kecil menghilang ditengah kerumunan siswa yang baru masuk, barulah Youngwoong menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dia benar-benar menawan!"

"OMO!"

Jantung Youngwoong nyaris saja copot saat tiba-tiba disebelahnya sudah berdiri seorang namja culun dengan kaca mata baca yang bertengger manis dihididung mancungnya. Dengan kancing seifuku yang dikaitkan hingga kancing teratas, benar-benar membuat namja ini terlihat sangat culun. Belum lagi rambutnya yang disisir rapi dan diberi gel rambut.

"Kau membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak pabo!" geram Youngwoong kesal sambil mendeathglare namja culun itu. Ternyata namja culun ini adalah namja culun yang kemarin tak sengaja ditabrak oleh Youngwoong. Namja culun itu hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck!" kesal Youngwoong lagi saat melihat ekspresi namja culun itu. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Siapa yang kau katakan menawan?" tanya Youngwoong saat teringat akan ucapan namja culun itu tadi.

Namja culun itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Youngwoong, iapun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Ia, benar-benar menawan aniya?" tanyanya pada Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg

Jantung Youngwoong segera bereaksi saat namja culun itu tanpa sadar sudah memujinya, iapun menikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Jaejoong, dia namja yang mengagumkan." jawab namja culun itu sambil menerawang menatap langit biru diatas kepalanya. Senyum manis segera tercetak diwajahnya. Ah, nampaknya namja ini-

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" tanya Youngwoong setelah paham dengan apa yang dirmaksud namja culun dihadapannya ini.

"Nde?"

"Kau, apa kau menyukai Kim Jaejoong?" ulang Youngwoong sambil menatap kedalam mata musang namja culun itu.

"..."

"..."

"Ne." jawab pasti namja culun itu sambil mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum cerah, setelah sebelumnya keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Youngwoong cukup kaget saat mendengar kenyataan itu, pasalnya dulu saat dirinya duduk di bangku SMA, namja culun dihadapannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan kepada dirinya. Dan walaupun mereka berada dalam satu kelas, namun keduanya sangat jarang berbincang.

Tik

Sebuah ide segera melintas diotak Youngwoong. Iapun segera tersenyum ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat mendapatkan ide tersebut.

"Kau-" tunjuk Youngwoong pada namja culun itu, "Harus membantuku! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku!" lanjutnya tersenyum cerah dan dengan suara yang penuh semangat. Tak lupa kilat semangat yang terlihat jelas dikedua mata bulatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa minna san~~

Chap 3 datang. Bagaimana, bagaimana? Hahaha...

Ada yang tau siapa namja culun itu? Heheee, dan apa rencana yang akan dilakukan Youngwoong? Hoohoo

Apa masih ada diantara kalian yang kebingungan dengan jalan cerita ini? Kalau ada silahkan ditanyakan, dan saya akan berusaha menjawabnya ^^

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang kemarin sudah review, follow dan favorit cerita ini. Dan special thanks bagi yang uda review di chap sebelumnya :

**iyta tan | Vic89 | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | gwansim84 | gyuiji | Dark Liliy | littlecupcake noona | shanzec | YunHolic | Guest | FiAndYJ | rinayunjaerina | fuwaliyaah | Byunchannie26 | Youleebitha | MaxMin | reviewer | SimviR | Elzha luv changminnie | xena hwang | ShinJiWoo920202 | Dhea Kim | Jung Jaehyun | merry jung**

Ini balasan review kalian :

iyta tan : gomawo. Emm,, Yunho kapan nongol yah? Haha, ditunggu saja.

Vic89 : iya, saya juga mau bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Kelihatannya seru. Haha, iya, Yunho belom muncul, tapi~~~ hehe, ngelakuin apa yah? Yang pasti Jaejoong dewasa akan menjauhkan dirinya dengan Junhyung.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : setuju! Junhyung memang keren sekali~~ Yay! Yunho mana ya? Hemmmm~~

gwansim84 : ne, hwaiting Woongie~~

gyuiji : iya tentu saja ini FF YunJae ^^

Dark liliy : iya sabar yah.. Belum saatnya Yunho muncul..wah jinja? Tapi saya kurang tau drama itu.. Tapi tenang saja, pada akhirnya Jaejoong tetap akan bersama Yunho~~

littlecupcake noona : iya mereka saling terhubung dan Jaejoong pergi ke masa lalu untuk mengubah nasibnya.

shanzec : iya, tujuannya memang seperti itu.

YunHolic : bukan masih tabu, hanya saja karena mereka masih pelajar SMA makanya rambut pirang masih dilarang. Hah, perawan(?) hahaha

Guest : emm, ya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Endingnya? Hemm, ya ditunggu aja ne, nanti ga surprise lagi kalau saya membocorkannya disini.

FiAndYJ : Jaejoong kecil memang suka sama Junhyung, dan Yunho sebentar lagi akan nongol~~

rinayunjaerina : gomawo, iya, saya juga yakin(?) kapan ya mereka bertemu? Hehe.. Ne ini dilanjut.

fuwaliyaah : haha, iya. Berarti kamu keponakanku. Kenalin aku istrinya Dongwoon #digampar. Ups, mian, aku salah memberi marganya, yang benar adalah Yook Sungjae, dan ia adalah magnae dari BToB ^^ kapan mereka pacaran? Ditunggu saja ne~~

Byunchannie26 : iya, dia mau ngubah supaya takdir dia dan Junhyung ga terjadi. Yunho tentu ada, ditunggu aja~~

Youleebitha : ne gomawo. Yunho masih sembunyi, keekee, ne ini next chapnya~

MaxMin : haha, annyeong~ ne, review lagi ne.

reviewer : Yunhonya masih saya umpetin~

SimviR : haha, memang biasanya Jaejoong dipanggil apa(?) iyah, dia itu cool~ ada, mereka terhubung di masa lalu.. Ne, hwaiting~

Elzha luv changminnie : ne, ini dilanjut~

xena hwang : emm, sepertinya iya. Soalnya saya lupa sama judul filmnya. Hehe, ne hidup cupu~(?)

ShinJiWoo920202 : iyah, dia suka Junhyung dari SMA. ne, ini dilanjut.

Dhea Kim : kapan ya mereka bertemu? Hemm~~

Jung Jaehyun : iya ini terinspirasi dari film. Tapi saya lupa judulnya, mungkin memang itu judulnya. Ceritanya sedikit saya ubah-ubah dibeberapa part.

merry jung : mana yah? Hahaha, masih saya kantongin XP Junsu dan Changmin sudah ada ne dichap sebelumnya, kalo Yunho dan Yoochun, diusahakan secepatnya menyusul~

Gomawo sudah review di chap kemaren, dan untuk chap ini jangan lupa untuk memberikan kembali sepatah dua patah kata untuk saya ne~~

Review wasurenaide ^^

.

Denpasar, 7 Maret 2014


	4. Chapter 4

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 4 (empat)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Ne." jawab pasti namja culun itu sambil mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum cerah, setelah sebelumnya keduanya terdiam cukup lama._

_Youngwoong cukup kaget saat mendengar kenyataan itu, pasalnya dulu saat dirinya duduk di bangku SMA, namja culun dihadapannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan kepada dirinya. Dan walaupun mereka berada dalam satu kelas, namun keduanya sangat jarang berbincang._

_Tik_

_Sebuah ide segera melintas diotak Youngwoong. Iapun segera tersenyum ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat mendapatkan ide tersebut._

_"Kau-" tunjuk Youngwoong pada namja culun itu, "Harus membantuku! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku!" lanjutnya tersenyum cerah dan dengan suara yang penuh semangat. Tak lupa kilat semangat yang terlihat jelas dikedua mata bulatnya._

_._

_._

_._

Namja culun itu hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung, tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Youngwoong. Iapun menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Youngwoong.

"Kau harus membantuku! Membantuku untuk memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Junhyung! Ya, itu adalah rencana yang sempurna." kata Youngwoong lagi sambil mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. Ah, nampaknya ia sudah mempunyai rencana tersendiri.

"Aku akan membuat Jaejoong berpaling padamu, dan itu akan memudahkanku untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan Junhyung. Dengan begitu takdirku dan dia tak akan terjadi." lanjut Youngwoong lagi dengan binar semangat diwajahnya. Ditatapnya namja culun itu dengan senyum cerah yang masih terpasang diwajahnya. Iapun mengerjabkan matanya pelan penuh rasa harap didalamnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku masih tak mengerti." jawab namja culun itu akhirnya setelah melihat Youngwoong yang sudah diam.

Youngwoong memutar matanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan namja culun itu, "Ck! Kau tak perlu mengerti! Cukup ikuti saja perintahku!" kata Youngwoong kali ini sedikit ketus dan sedikit memaksa.

"Mwo? Shireo, aku tak mau. Memangnya kau siapa!" jawab namja culun itu sedikit berteriak saat mendengar nada suara Youngwoong yang sedikit memaksa, dan menyebabkan beberapa siswa lainnya yang baru datang menolehkan kepala mereka heran mendengar teriakan namja culun itu.

_'Ck, bocah ini, sudah untung aku mau menyomblangkannya dengan diriku'_

"Heh, dengar baik-baik. Jika kau mau membantuku bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau bisa menjadi dekat dengan Jaejoong. Apa kau tak ingin dekat atau bahkan bisa memilikinya?" jawab Youngwoong memberikan pengertian pada namja culun itu. Ditatapnya namja culun itu sedikit kesal.

Namja culun itupun nampak berfikir lama, memproses setiap ucapan Youngwoong. Lama ia berfikir baik sampai akhirnya ia mengerti maksud perkataan Youngwoong. Namun sebelum memutuskan menerimanya atau tidak, iapun memikirkan dampak baik dan buruknya jika ia menerima tawaran Youngwoong.

Segera senyum manis terukir diwajah namja culun itu setelah berfikir sekian lama. Iapun sudah menemukan jika manfaat baiklah yang bisa didapatnya jika dirinya membantu Youngwoong. Dinaikkannya sedikit kaca mata yang melorot dari hidungnya, lalu perlahan membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Youngwoong.

"Jadi?" tanya Youngwoong saat melihat senyum diwajah namja culun itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" jawab namja culun itu sebagai jawaban jika ia bersedia mengikuti saran Youngwoong.

Youngwoong tersenyum puas dengan jawaban namja culun itu, iapun balas tersenyum kepada namja culun yang tingginya hampir menyamainya itu. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti saranku." ucapnya tanpa melepas senyum diwajahnya.

Namja culun itupun mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah sadar kalau mereka belum berkenalan.

Masih dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya Youngwoongpun berkata, "Youngwoong, kau bisa memanggilku Youngwoong."

Namja culun itupun tersenyum sembari menyebutkan namanya, "Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring, Song songsaenim yang mengajar di kelas XI 4pun menyudahi pelajaran dan tak lupa sebelumnya memberikan pekerjaan rumah kepada siswanya.

"Selamat siang semua." ucap Song songsaenim dan perlahan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Semua siswapun mulai beranjak dari bangku masing-masing hendak keluar kelas, kemana lagi kalau bukan menuju kantin untuk mengisi kembali energi yang terkuras akibat pelajaran tadi. Kini, nampak kelas XI 4 yang tadinya penuh, kini hanya tinggal segelintir orang saja. Termasuk seorang namja cantik a.k.a Jaejoong kecil yang kelihatannya masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Jauh dipojok belakang, nampak seorang namja culun yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan Jaejoong kecil itu. Matanya yang terlapisi oleh sebuah kaca mata tak mampu menyembunyikan tatapan kagumnya untuk Jaejoong kecil. Bahkan mungkin sepertinya ia tak mengerjabkan matanya barang sedetikpun agar bisa terus memandangi Jaejoong kecil, sampai akhirnya Junsu datang menjemput Jaejoong kecil dan keduanyapun menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti sarannya eoh?" gumam namja culun itu yang ternyata adalah Yunho, sesaat setelah Jaejoong kecil keluar dari kelas. Ditatapnya bangku Jaejoong kecil yang kosong dan suara Youngwoongpun tiba-tiba terngiang ditelinganya.

_'Jika kau mau membantuku bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau bisa menjadi dekat dengan Jaejoong. Apa kau tak ingin dekat atau bahkan bisa memilikinya?'_

"Benar juga, setidaknya kalau aku membantunya aku jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong." gumam Yunho lagi setelah mengerti maksud dari Youngwoong. "Tapi untuk apa juga Youngwoong hyung ingin memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Junhyung? Apa alasannya melakukan hal ini dan membantuku?" gumamnya lagi sambil berfikir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kreoookkkk kreeoookkkk

Dan suara perut keroncongan Yunho merusak kegiatannya berfikir. "Ughh, aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kantin." ucapnya dan setelahnya bergegas pergi menuju kantin dan melupakan apa alasan Youngwoong mau membantunya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Junsu tengah berjalan pelan menuju kantin untuk makan siang, keduanya terlihat berbincang ditengah perjalanan, dan sesekali nampak Jaejoong kecil yang menjitak sayang kepala Junsu karena tingkah Junsu yang mengganggu sekitarnya. Bayangkan saja, Junsu tertawa dengan suara nyaringnya itu dan menyebabkan beberapa siswa menoleh kesal kearahnya, dan tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh Junsu. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong kecil dengan senang hati menjitak kepalanya agar Junsu berhenti tertawa.

"Joongie, kau mau makan siang apa?" tanya Junsu sesaat setelah mereka tiba dikantin, dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut karena masih kesal tadi dijitak oleh Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong kecilpun mengedarkan kepalanya melihat menu apa saja yang ada untuk makan siang kali ini.

Kantin SMA Shinki memang selalu memasak lebih dulu makan siang untuk siswa-siswanya. Jadi ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua siswa sudah berada dikantin, merekapun hanya tinggal mengambil makan siang yang mereka inginkan, dan tak perlu menunggu pedagang kantin memasak terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong kecilpun masih melihat menu makan siang itu satu persatu, setelah mengamati, akhirnya matanya tertuju pada ramyun seafood dengan kuah berwarna merah pekat dan masih mengepulkan asap, tanda ramyun itu baru saja matang yang kebetulan hanya tersisa satu mangkuk saja.

"Aku mau ramyun saja." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan bersiap untuk mengambil mangkuk ramyun itu, namun belum sempat tangannya meraih mangkuk itu, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu mengambil mangkuk ramyun itu.

"Yah!" teriak Jaejoong kecil kesal karena ada orang yang mengambil ramnyun incarannya, segera saja ia menolehkan kelapanya kesamping guna melihat siapa yang sudah mengambil ramyun incarannya itu.

Deg

Dan jantung Jaejoong kecilpun segera berdegak kencang dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang mengambil ramnyun incarannya itu. Segala sumpah serapah yang tadinya ingin ia keluarkan segera tertelan kembali dikerongkongannya. Iapun hanya bisa terdiam masih tak menyangka jika orang itu yang mengambil ramnyunnya.

"Junhyung~" desisnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Joongie, kau sudah mengambil ramyunnya?" tanya Junsu dan membuat Junhyung segera menolehkan wajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" ucap Junhyung sesaat setelah matanya menemukan Jaejoong kecil yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"N..ne, Junhyung-ah!" jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Emm, apa kau mau mengambil ramyun ini tadi?" tanya Junhyung saat teringat akan ucapan Junsu.

"Nde? Ah, anio. Ambil saja, aku bisa memilih yang lainnya." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan tersenyum pelan pada Junhyung.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Junhyung lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong kecil.

"Kajja Joongie, aku sudah lapar!" teriak Junsu lagi dan kini bersiap untuk membawa makan siangnya menuju meja kantin.

"Ne chakaman!" jawab Jaejoong kecil menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dan segera mengambil nasi goreng kimchi yang berada disebelahnya. "Ah, Junhyung-ah bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku yang kemarin." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap Junhyung penuh harap.

"Baiklah." jawab Junhyung cepat karena sudah merasa kelaparan dan tentu saja jawaban darinya membuat Jaejoong kecil senang.

"Kajja!" ajak Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil mengangkat nampan makanannya dan berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Junsu, dan dibelakangnya nampak Junhyung yang mengikutinya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Yunho tengah berjalan pelan menuju kantin, sambil memegang perutnya yang bernyanyi riang tanda minta diisi. Iapun semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat matanya sudah melihat pintu kantin, namun aksinya harus terhenti kala seseorang dengan cukup keras memanggil namanya. Baru saja ia hendak mengumpat kepada orang yang berteriak itu, namun segera ia urungkan saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat sambil memasang wajah datar. Ah, sangat tak mengenakkan bukan, disaat kita sangat kelaparan malah ada orang yang mengganggu.

"Ck, kau ini!" jawab Youngwoong-orang yang memanggil Yunho itu-mendecih sebal.

"Kalau kau tak berbicara, ya sudah aku masuk. Aku sudah kelaparan!" kata Yunho lagi dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Yah! Chakaman!" teriak Youngwoong sambil menarik seifuku Yunho. "Kau ini!" ucapnya pelan sedikit menggerutu, "Kajja kita makan bersama." lanjutnya dan dengan sedikit keras menarik Yunho masuk ke dalam.

Sesampainya mereka didalam, Yunho segera melesat mengambil makanan meninggalkan Youngwoong yang tengah berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini." gumam Youngwoong dan tersenyum kecil melihat suasana kantin yang sedikit ia rindukan. Iapun segera menyusul Yunho yang tengah sibuk memilih makanan.

"Kau mau makan hyung?" tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya Youngwoong berdiri disebelahnya.

"Anio, kau saja." jawab Youngwoong dan segera setelah Yunho selesai, merekapun berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Namun, baru selangkah mereka berjalan, Youngwoong segera menghentikan langkahnya kala matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong kecil yang tengah makan bersama dengan Junhyung dan Junsu. Segera raut wajahnya berubah dan dengan sedikit kasar menarik tangan Yunho berjalan menuju tempat Jaejoong kecil duduk.

"Hei, pelan-pelan!" kaget Yunho karena Youngwoong tiba-tiba menariknya kencang. Hampir saja kuah udon yang diambilnya tumpah akibat tangannya yang tak seimbang menggenggam nampan makan siangnya. Namun Youngwoong tak memperdulikan teriakan Yunho, ia malah terus menarik namja culun itu dengan kasar.

"Joongie!" teriak Youngwoong lumayan kencang setelah dirinya sampai di meja Jaejoong kecil, dan membuat Jaejoong kecil terlonjak kaget karena suara teriakannya itu.

"OMO! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Jaejoong kecil sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. "Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanyanya setelah kekagetannya mereda.

Youngwoong hanya diam tak menyahut, dirinya malah sibuk menatap tak suka pada Junhyung yang duduk tenang disebelah Jaejoong kecil. Ingin rasanya Youngwoong menumpahkan kuah ramyun yang tengah dimakan oleh namja cool itu, namun ia masih ingat tempat. Segera ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong kecil sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan pikiran nistanya tadi.

"Anio. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu!" jawab Youngwoong sedikit ketus.

"Joongie, nuguya?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Youngwoong yang memang belum dikenalnya.

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini Youngwoong hyung, hyungku dari Amerika. Dan hyung, ini Junsu sahabatku." jawab Jaejoong kecil memperkenalkan Youngwoong dan Junsu.

"Youngwoong imnida."

"Junsu imnida. Hyung, kau sanggat cantik." puji Junsu tulus namun seketika membuat Youngwoong mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau tak lihat aku namja? Jangan memanggilku cantik!" semprot Youngwoong namun tak membuat Junsu takut. "Anio, hyung memang cantik. Seperti halnya Jaejoongie, ia juga cantik. Ah, kalian berdua adalah namja cantik." kata Junsu lagi sambil tersenyum senang kearah keduanya. Jaejoong dan Youngwoongpun hanya memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Junsu, mereka sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ah hyung dan ini Jun-"

"Aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian ne. Ah Yunho-ah, kajja kita duduk disini saja." ucap Youngwoong segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong kecil yang ingin mengenalkan Junhyung padanya. Segera setelahnya ia duduk menyebelahi Junsu yang duduk dihapan JunJae, dan langsung mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong kecil.

"Emm..Jaejoong-ssi, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya Yunho sopan dan segera saja membuat Jaejoong kecil baru menyadari keberadaan namja culun itu. Iapun sedikit menatap tak suka pada Yunho, sebelum akhirnya kembali suara Youngwoong terdengar.

"Yah, duduk saja disana. Toh bangku itu masih muat untuk kalian bertiga." kata Youngwoong sambil mendelik pada Jaejoong kecil.

"Yah, kenapa tak disana saja. Bangku itu juga masih muat untuk kalian bertiga." jawab Jaejoong kecil tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak lihat pantat Junsu yang montok itu? Bahkan untuk pantatnya itu ia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari bangku ini." kata Youngwoong pedas tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Junsu yang kini cemberut mendengar perkataannya.

"Ck, ya sudah, kau boleh duduk disini." jawab Jaejoong kecil akhirnya karena malas jika harus bedebat lagi dengan Youngwoong. Iapun menggeser sedikit nampan makannya untuk memberikan ruang untuk Yunho, dan setelahnya kembali mereka memakan makan siangnya.

Youngwoong masih menahan marah dihatinya saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang lebih senang mengobrol dengan Junhyung daripada dengan Yunho. Dan Yunhopun sama, ia lebih memilih memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap.

Namun sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, Yunho yang merasa sangat sakit hati karena melihat keakraban antara Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung. Maka dari itu ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan makan siangnya dan tak memperdulikan tendangan-tendangan kecil yang Youngwoong berikan di kakinya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berdentang nyaring di dalam SMA Shinki. Nampak semua siswa bernafas lega karena jam membosankanpun akhirnya selesai. Semuanya segera bergegas membereskan buku pelajaran mereka setelah sang songsaenim menyudahi pelajaran.

Begitupun yang terjadi di kelas XI 4. Nampak semua siswa disana sudah selesai membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong kecil yang sudah beranjak dari bangkunya menemui Junsu yang sudah menunggunya diluar.

Sementara itu, namja culun yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho masih betah berada di dalam kelas. Bahkan ia hanya menatap datar kepergian Jaejoong kecil dari kelas. Dinaikkannya sedikit kaca matanya yang melorot sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Brakkkk

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka kasar segera terdengar membuat beberapa siswa di dalam kelas XI 4 terlonjak kaget. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang ditujukan anak-anak XI 4 kepadanya, Youngwoong-namja yang membuka kasar pintu itu-tetap berjalan dengan langkah mengehentak menuju bangku belakang. Dengan raut wajahnya sedikit tak bersahabat, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, iapun berjalan menuju bangku tempat Yunho duduk.

Brakkk

"Kau! Ikut aku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan setelah sebelumnya kembali menggebrak meja yang ditempati Yunho.

Yunho tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Youngwoong dengan tatapan datar seakan tak terpengaruh dengan aura kelam yang ditunjukkan Youngwoong. Iapun hanya menuruti kemauan Youngwoong dan perlahan bangkit berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah Youngwoong.

Kini merekapun tiba di halaman belakang SMA Shinki, Youngwoongpun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik mengahadap Yunho.

"Kau! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah! Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk duduk dengan Jaejoong, kenapa kau malah menyia-nyiakannya!" kesal Youngwoong dan berteriak kencang pada Yunho. Ah, nampaknya penyebab kemarahan namja cantik itu adalah tadi saat makan siang bersama itu, Yunho sama sekali tak memanfaatkan keadaan sehingga Jaejoong kecil asik mengobrol bersama Junhyung.

"Kau sudah bilang akan membantuku bukan!" teriaknya lagi dan kini sambil menunjuk kearah Yunho.

"Ne, aku memang mengatakan akan membantumu." jawab Yunho akhirnya sambil menatap datar Youngwoong. "Tapi kau juga harus memahami bagaimana perasaanku." lanjutnya lagi dan tanpa sadar sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit saat melihat orang yang kusukai asik berbicara dengan orang lain sementara aku berada disebelahnya?"

"..."

"Dan apa kau pikir juga aku tak sakit hati saat tahu kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengharapkan kehadiranku disana?"

"..."

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku membantumu, lakukanlah dengan cara yang benar." teriaknya lagi dan perlahan membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh dari Youngwoong.

Youngwoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya pelan saat mendengar suara Yunho yang membentaknya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan membentaknya seperti itu. Sekarang iapun jadi berfikir, apa cara yang dilakukannya salah? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan saat ingin mendekatkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong kecil? Sehingga Yunho menjadi marah dan membentaknya begitu.

Kembali ia mengingat bagaimana tadi saat mereka makan siang bersama, dan sekarang iapun mengerti kenapa Yunho bisa marah seperti itu.

"Geurae, aku memang sedikit egois." gumamnya setelah berfikir cukup lama sambil menatap tubuh Yunho sudah berada jauh didepannya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_She got a something neon naege bujokhaeyo stop baby_

_Dodohae boijiman nareul hyanghan nunbichi heundeulliji_

_Jomdeo bunbalhaeya doelkkeol_

Sebuah lagu terdengar nyaring dari arah kamar Jaejoong kecil, menemani sang empunya kamar yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini Jaejoong kecil berencana untuk pergi bersama dengan Junsu. Dengan mengenakan sweater putih gading yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam, ia nampak begitu menawan. Kini iapun beranjak menuju rak sepatu dan memilih sepatu mana yang akan dikenakannya.

Ceklekk

Pintu kamar Jaejoong kecilpun terbuka, menghadirkan sosok Youngwoong yang perlahan masuk ke dalam dan beranjak mematikan lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun di kamar itu, dan setelahnya iapun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jaejoong kecil.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong kecil yang rapi.

"Ne, aku akan pergi dengan Junsu. Ada komik baru yang ingin ku beli." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Youngwoong terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kembali ia bertanya. "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Nde? Kau mau bertanya apa hyung?" jawab Jaejoong masih sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Junhyung, apa dia namja yang kau sukai?"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong kecil berdetak kencang saat mendengar perkataan Youngwoong, segera saja ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk kearah Youngwoong.

"Nde?" tanya memastikan sekali lagi.

"Kau, apa kau menyukai Junhyung?" tanya Youngwoong sekali lagi sambil menatap dalam mata Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil segera menunduk malu karena Youngwoong bisa tahu kalau dirinya menyukai Junhyung. Tak terasa wajahnyapun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Emm..i..itu..emmm..apa kelihatan jelas hyung?" tanyanya secara tak langsung membenarkan kalau dirinya memang menyukai Junhyung.

"Sudah kuduga."

"..."

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Youngwoong lagi saat tak didengarnya Jaejoong kecil akan menjawab.

"Emm..dia orang yang keren." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum membayangkan sosok Junhyung dalam imajinasinya. "Dia juga cool dan baik hati. Senyumnya sangat manis, dan aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong kecil ceria sambil tersenyum manis menatap Youngwoong.

_'Ne, dulu memang ia sangat manis. Tapi sekarang-'_

"Apa hyung juga berfikir begitu?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Youngwoong.

Youngwoong menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sifat orang bisa berubah seiring dengan perkembangan zaman, belum tentu sifat orang dimasa yang akan datang akan tetap sama seperti sekarang." jeda sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin agar kau tak merasa sakit dikemudian hari, selagi bisa, aku minta supaya kau tak terlalu tenggelam dalam persaan sukamu itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Aku tak mengerti." jawab Jaejoong kecil bingung dengan maksud perkataan Youngwoong.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Junhyung, ia bukanlah namja baik-baik."

Srett

"Maksud hyung, Junhyung namja tak baik untukku?" tanya Jaejoong kecil dengan suara bergetar menahan marah sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukan begitu, aku juga percaya kalau sekarang ia adalah namja yang baik. Tapi kau tak akan tahu bagaimana sifat dirinya dimasa depan nanti." jawab Youngwoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong kecil.

"Hyung tak berhak menentukan apa dia baik atau tidak untukku, ini hidupku, aku yang berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku menjatuhkan pilihanku." jawab Jaejoong kecil dengan menahan kesal dihatinya.

"Hyung belum mengenal siapa Junhyung, jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya!" lanjutnya lagi setengah berteriak, dan setelahnya iapun berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah yang menghentak pertanda ia tengah marah.

Blammm

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar dikehidupan dimasa depan tak merasakan sakit seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang." lirih Youngwoong sambil menatap pintu kamar yang ditutup kasar oleh Jaejoong kecil.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang terlihat begitu ramai, setelah tadi kembali ia bertengkar dengan Jaejoong kecil, iapun berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar guna mengurangi rasa penat yang mengelayuti hatinya.

Sekarang ia tengah berjalan pelan melewati beberapa estalase toko, dan diujung pertokoan, nampak gerombolan orang tengah memenuhi tempat itu. Nampaknya tengah diadakan sebuah pertunjukan di tempat itu. Youngwoongpun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kerah kerumunan itu, ia merasa penasaran apa sebenarnya yang tengah dilihat oleh gerombolan orang-orang itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Youngwoong setelah dirinya sampai dikerumunan itu. Iapun segera bertanya pada seorang namja dengan rambut ikal yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Disini sedang diadakan battle dance competition." jawab namja itu sambil menunjuk ketengah kerumunan. Youngwoongpun mengikuti arah tunjuk namja itu dan menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah menari lincah disana.

"Wow, tak kusangka ditempat ini ada kompetisi battle dance." jawab Youngwoong sedikit kaget, pasalnya dulu ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau ada kegiatan macam ini di dekat rumahnya.

"Apa kau orang baru disini? Penampilanmu sedikit berbeda." tanya namja itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah ne, aku baru datang dari Amerika." jawab Youngwoong sambil menatap pelan kearah namja itu.

"Wow Amerika. Daebak! Namaku Hyunseung." kata namja itu lagi sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Youngwoong." jawab Youngwoong dan balas tersenyum kepada Hyunseung.

"Yaa, dan sekarang kita tampilkan peserta selanjutnya. Peserta nomor 7."

Suara teriakan segera menggema membuat Youngwoong dan Hyunseung kembali menolehkan kepala ketengah kerumunan, setelah tadi seorang MC menyebutkan peserta tampil yang berikutnya semua orang berseru gembira.

"Kenapa mereka semua berteriak girang?" tanya Youngwoong karena heran tiba-tiba semuanya berteriak heboh.

"Yang akan tampil berikutnya adalah dancer terbaik diajang ini. Ia sering mendapatkan juara." jawab Hyunseung dan setelah berkata demikian, alunan lagupun segera terdengar mengalun menambah seru suasana.

_Suri surima suri susuri saba_

_Ouh~~~_

_Suri surima suri susuri saba_

_Yeyeyeahhh~~_

"Hmmm." senyum segera menghiasi wajah Youngwoong kala telinganya mendengar intro dari lagu itu. Lagu yang saat ini memang tengah naik dan sering diputar di radio-radio. Youngwoongpun sebenarnya sangat menyukai lagu tersebut. Bahkan iapun bisa menirukan dance dari lagu tersebut.

Kembali Youngwoong mengarahkan kepalanya ketengah kerumunan, dan bisa dilihatnya kini seorang namja dengan hodie putih mulai bergerak lincah mengikuti irama musik itu. Gerakan namja itupun sangat luwes dan seakan menyatu dengan lagunya. Youngwoongpun sempat terpana sekejap melihat aksi dari namja itu.

"Bagaimana? Ia hebat bukan?" tanya Hyunseung yang sedikit terkikik geli melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Youngwoong.

"Ne dia sungguh daebak." puji Youngwoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja itu. Iapun seakan terpesona saat melihat gerakan lincah dari namja itu. Memang dirinya sangat menyukai gerakan dance dari lagu itu, dan iapun semakin terpesona saat melihat namja itu sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan dalam menarikan tarian tersebut.

"Keren~" gumam Youngwoong lagi masih terpesona dengan namja tersebut.

_Neowa hamke geoddeon gil_

_Neowa cheoeum nan wotdeon kiss_

_Dan han beonui tteollimi nae shinjangeul tturheo baghyeo beoryeoseo_

_I got you baby ijen eojjeol su eobtneun_

_Neomaneul bara boneun naega deo eodo gwencanha_

_Nae seuseuro mandeun eule e gadhyeo beorin noje_

Youngwoong semakin jatuh terpesona dengan gerakan lincah namja itu, bahkan sekarang ia menatap tak berkedip kearah namja itu saat dengan lincahnya namja itu menarikan bagian reff dari lagu itu.

_Suri surima suri susuri saba_

_Ting_

"Woww~" teriakan penuh kekaguman segera meluncur darinya ketika namja itu mengakhiri dance dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual.

Dan gemuruh tepuk tanganpun segera terdengar saat namja itu mengakhiri aksinya. Namja itupun hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Yaa, beri tepuk tangan untuk peserta nomor 7, penampilan yang sangat memukau yang sudah diberikan olehnya!" teriak sang MC dan kembali membuat gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema.

"Khamsahamnida." ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk dan menyebabkan tudung(?)hodie yang dipakainya melorot.

Deg

Dan jantung Youngwoongpun berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah dari namja itu. Matanya membulat sempurna sangat tak menyangka jika namja itulah yang sedari tadi menari ditengah sana. Memang dirinya baru melihat wajah dari namja itu karena saat namja itu menari, namja itu mengenakan tudung(?)hodienya menyebabkan wajahnya terhalang tudung itu.

Youngwoongpun memandang shock pada namja itu, "I..itu-" gumamnya sambil menunjuk pelan kearah sang namja, "Dia-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayolohhh... Siapa tuh yang diliat sama Youngwoong? Hehehe

Saya kembali dengan chap 4.. Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Kependekan yah? Kriikk kriikkk

Chap ini sedikit maksa ne,, mianhae :(

Dan ternyata banyak yang benar menebak siapa namja culun itu. Haha, tepuk tangan buat kalian karena berhasil menebak kalau itu adalah Yunho.. Hehehe,, Yunho culun(?) uhhh yeahhh :):) #dance bareng Dongwoon

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah follow, favorit plus mereview cerita ini.. Dan terimakasih banyak buat kalian karena mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Big thank's buat :

**rinayunjaerina | YunHolic | miu sara | Cho Sangkyu | cho kyu 549 | Youleebitha | Vic89 | fuwaliyaah | koukei8696 | Byunchannie26 | Little Asadachi | Iyta tan | gwansim84 | Dhea Kim | Lawliet Jung | Jung Jaehyun | cminsa | Uchiha Tchi'4'Sora | Hana - Kara | SimviR | Guest | Red Sky | merry | Zen Ikkika | ShinJiWoo920202 | FiandYJ | Himawari23 | PandaMYP | xena hwang | akiramia44**

Dan ini balasan review kalian :

rinayunjaerina : yey~ semoga berhasil, dan iyah Yunho jadi si culun.

YunHolic : bentuknya ya biasa ajj. Coba bayangkan Yunho dengan kacamata plus kancing seragam yang dikait sampai kancing teratas(?)

miu sara : yaw, namja culun itu adalah Yunho~~

Cho Sangkyu : hah? Ngeselin bagaimana maksudnya(?) iya, ini sudah banyak ne dia munculnya, ini sudah dilanjut.

cho kyu 549 : iya, itu Yunho appa bear~ eum, gimana ya? Haha, ditunggu saja ne.. Ini next partnya.

Youleebitha : iya, itu memang Yunho. Iya, saya juga penasaran #loh(?) iya ini sudah dilanjut~

Vic89 : haha, iya.. Itu si Jung.

fuwaliyaah : haha, baru pengenalan, makanya kemunculannya sedikit :) ini sudah ditambah lagi ne kemunculannya.

koukei8696 : iya itu Yunho. Ini next partnya.

Byunchannie26 : iya itu Yunho. Haha, iya dia punya rencana untuk itu. Ini next chapnya~

Little Asadachi : annyeong ^^ iya itu Yunpa~

Iyta tan : haha, semoga! Kita lihat saja nanti.

gwansim84 : iya, itu appa gom.

Dhea Kim : iya, itu Yunho. Haha, imajinasi kamu boleh juga :P kita lihat saja ne apa yang bakal terjadi.

Lawliet Jung : ini dilanjut.

Jung Jaehyun : iya, terimakasih ^^

cminsa : yap! Seratus untuk kamu. Ups, mian. Namanya Junhyung bukan Jonghyun ^^ ini dilanjut.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : iya itu Yunho. Ini sudah update.

Hana - Kara : ne, gwencanha. Iya, itu si Yunho. Ini next chapnya.

SimviR : haha, masa ngeri membayangkannya(?) biar gitu appa tetep cakep koo #hoo,, ne hwaiting~

Guest : iya, kurang lebih begitu ceritanya. Dan kebetulan saya juga nontonnya bolong-bolong XP iya, ini dilanjut.

Red Sky : iya itu Yunho.

merry : iya, eomma JaeMin memang meninggal gara-gara melahirkan baby Minie :'( iya, Yunho cupu.

Zen Ikkika : iya, salam kenal juga. Iya, kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Youngwoong.

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya, itu memang Yunho. Ini sudah dilanjut.

FiandYJ : haha, #ikut colek perut Yunho

Himawari23 : iya, sepertinya judulnya itu. Karena saya lupa dengan judulnya. wah, begitu. Ya, semoga dengan cerita ini bisa buat kamu tertarik ^^

PandaMYP : yap, ini nextnya~~

xena hwang : iya, saya juga sedikit terharu. Eh(?) kalo jangan cepet-cepet lahir malah tambah bahaya dong(?)

akiramia44 : hii juga~ iya Jaejoong memang suka Junhyung sejak SMA. haha, iya namja culun itu memang Yunho. Dan ini aku sudah update, baca lagi ne~

Jeongmal gomawoyo, dan untuk chap ini jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian lagi ne~~ selamat membaca ^^

.

Denpasar, 14 Maret 2014


	5. Chapter 5

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 5 (lima)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Yaa, beri tepuk tangan untuk peserta nomor 7, penampilan yang sangat memukau yang sudah diberikan olehnya!" teriak sang MC dan kembali membuat gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema._

_"Khamsahamnida." ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk dan menyebabkan tudung(?)hodie yang dipakainya melorot._

_Deg_

_Dan jantung Youngwoongpun berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah dari namja itu. Matanya membulat sempurna sangat tak menyangka jika namja itulah yang sedari tadi menari ditengah sana. Memang dirinya baru melihat wajah dari namja itu karena saat namja itu menari, namja itu mengenakan tudung(?)hodienya menyebabkan wajahnya terhalang tudung itu._

_Youngwoongpun memandang shock pada namja itu, "I..itu-" gumamnya sambil menunjuk pelan kearah sang namja, "Dia-"_

.

.

.

Youngwoong masih setia mengacungkan telunjukknya kearah namja itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika namja itulah orang yang sudah menari dengan lincah ditengah kerumunan tadi. Iapun hanya diam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, reaksi atas kekagetan yang dialaminya.

Hyunseung yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Youngwoong segera menatap namja cantik itu heran sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Youngwoong. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah tunjuk dari Youngwoong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil masih mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Youngwoong. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya jika Youngwoong kemasukan roh halus, namun segera ia menepis pikiran nistanya itu dan berusaha mengembalikan Youngwoong kealam sadarnya.

Pletak

"Yah! Appoyo! Kenapa memukulku!" teriak Youngwoong marah saat dengan sayangnya Hyunseung menjitak kepalanya. Iapun seketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap sebal ke arah Hyunseung.

"Ku panggil dari tadi kau hanya diam saja." jawab Hyunseung dan kini kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menatap kearah tengah kerumunan.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Nampaknya kau terkejut saat melihat siapa namja itu." kata Hyunseung lagi sambil menoleh kearah Youngwoong. "Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Youngwoong terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, kembali diarahkannya pandangannya menuju tengah kerumunan, dan senyum segera mengembang diwajahnya saat kembali matanya menatap sosok itu.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya." jawabnya pasti tanpa melepas pandangannya dari namja itu.

Hyunseungpun semakin merasa aneh saat melihat Youngwoong yang tersenyum begitu, iapun semakin menaikkan alisnya tanda keheranan.

"Nugu?" tanyanya merasa sedikit penasaran karena Youngwoong mengaku mengenal namja itu.

Youngwoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hyunseung sambil masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya, "Yunho, Jung Yunho."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Seorang namja dengan hodie putih melekat ditubuhnya, tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya tadi untuk pertunjukan, yah, nampaknya namja ini tadi mengikuti battle dance competition. Selagi namja itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, iapun tak menyadari jika seorang namja dewasa tengah berjalan pelan mendekat kearahnya. Namja dewasa itupun tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja dengan hodie putih itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Tap

Sengaja, namja dewasa itu menghentakkan langkah terakhirnya agar namja dengan hodie putih itu menoleh kearahnya, dan benar saja, mendengar suara hentakan itu, namja dengan hodie putih itupun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Tak kusangka, kau mempunyai bakat dance seperti itu." kata namja dewasa itu sambil berdiri menyebelahi namja dengan hodie itu. Namja dengan hodie putih itupun hanya mendengus sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ku akui, kau sangat keren saat menari tadi." kata namja dewasa itu lagi dan perlahan ikut berjongkok, "Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya, supaya Jaejoong bisa melihat kepadamu, Yunho!"

Srett

Segera namja dengan hodie putih itu-yang ternyata adalah Yunho-menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan namja dewasa itu. Segera ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Nde? Apa maksudmu Youngwoong hyung?" tanyanya pada namja dewasa itu-yang ternayata adalah Youngwoong.

Youngwoong tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Kau-" tunjuknya pada Yunho, "Harus mengubah penampilanmu. Tampillah seperti ini dihadapan Jaejoong." lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk cara berpakaian Yunho.

Yah, memang sekarang penampilan Yunho sedikit berbeda. Lebih terlihat modis dan juga tak ada kacamata baca cupu yang menutupi pancaran mata musangnya. Maka dari itu Youngwoong sedikit merasa terpesona saat melihat penampilan Yunho itu.

"Mengubah penampilanku?" tanya Yunho sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud Youngwoong.

"Ne, kau harus mengubah penampilan culunmu itu dihadapan Jaejoong. Kau tahu bukan Jaejoong menyukai namja keren?" jawab Youngwoong dan perlahan bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Dan kurasa kau cukup keren dengan tampilan seperti ini." lanjutnya masih dengan memperhatikan penampilan Yunho.

_'Kalau dilihat-lihat, mata bocah ini sungguh menawan jika tak dihalangi kacamata butut itu. Dan lihatlah tubuhnya, sangat sexy. Biasanya tubuh itu terbalut seragam dengan kancing tertutup penuh. Yah, apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie!'_

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menuruti perkataanku?" tanya Youngwoong lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Yunho.

Yunhopun menutup tasnya setelah membereskan semua perlengkapannya, perlahan iapun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghadap ke arah Youngwoong. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, iapun mempertimbangkan ide dari Youngwoong itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youngwoong lagi yang sudah merasa sebal karena Yunho begitu lama menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu!" jawab Yunho akhirnya dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Youngwoong tersenyum puas.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Junsu tengah asik memilih buku yang akan mereka beli. Keduanya tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka dan sesekali nampak keduanya tertawa pelan saat melihat ada buku yang menurut mereka aneh.

"Ah, Su-ie, kajja kita kesana. Ada novel yang ingin aku beli." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil menarik Junsu menuju rak novel yang berada diujung sana. Merekapun kini berjalan pelan melewati rak buku resep masakan dan rak buku musik sebelum mencapai rak novel yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Namun, saat mereka melewati rak buku musik-

"Junhyung-" pekik Jaejoong kecil dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Junhyung yang berada tak jauh darinya. Junsu yang tadinya ditarik oleh Jaejoong kecilpun akhirnya ikut berhenti karena tangannya tertarik oleh Jaejoong kecil.

"Joongie, waeyo?" tanyanya merasa heran Jaejoong kecil berhenti secara mendadak dan dengan suara yang lumayan kencang, dan menyebabkan Junhyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Junhyung saat melihat keberadaan Jaejoong kecil didekatnya. Segera saja ia menghampiri Jaejoong kecil.

"Kau sedang disini juga." tanya Junhyung setelah dirinya sampai disebelah Jaejoong kecil, dan dengan senyum diwajahnya iapun menyapa Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil mendadak gugup mendapat senyum manis dari Junhyung itu, tak terasa semburat pink muncul diwajahnya, lalu dengan cepat ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junhyung tadi.

"Kau sedang mencari buku apa?" tanyanya saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Ah, anio. Aku hanya mencari komik ini tadi." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil menunjukkan komik-komik itu pada Junhyung. "Kau sendiri, sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Jaejoong kecil saat melihat Junhyung juga membawa beberapa buku ditangannya,

"Oh, ini. Aku membeli buku musik." jawab Junhyung dan menangkat buku yang dibelinya.

"Ekhemmm. Apa kalian lupa disini masih ada aku?" dan suara cempreng Junsupun segera terdengar memecah obrolan Junhyung dan Jaejoong kecil. Ia rupanya sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong kecil melupakan keberadaannya.

"Omo, Su-ie. Mianhae." kata Jaejoong kecil cepat saat sadar jika Junsu masih disebelahnya. "Ah ya, Junhyung-ah kenalkan ini Junsu sahabatku, dan Su-ie, ini Junhyung." kata Jaejoong kecil memperkenalakan kedua orang itu.

"Junhyung imnida."

"Junsu imnida."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari buku sama-sama? Kalau lebih banyak orang, jadi lebih asik." kata Junsu dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung.

"Kajja." ajak Junsu lagi dan setelahnya mereka bertigapun berjalan pelan menyusuri rak demi rak untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong dan Yunho kini tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah tadi Yunho sepakat untuk mengikuti saran Youngwoong untuk mengubah penampilannya, kini iapun harus rela berjalan kesana-kemari mengimbangi langkah Youngwoong yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mengubah penampilannya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka. Didepan sebuah salon yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Setelah tadi membeli beberapa potong baju untuk menunjang penampilannya, sekarang Youngwoong ingin mengubah sedikit tatanan rambut Yunho yang terbilang sangat cupu tersebut.

"Shireo!" teriak Yunho saat Youngwoong sedikit memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam salon. Oh, nampaknya Yunho sangat anti dengan yang namanya salon.

"Ck, kau ini. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutmu itu." _yeah, rambut klimismu itu tepatnya, _lanjut Youngwoong dalam hati.

"Shireo! Aku turuti semua perkataanmu, tapi tidak dengan masuk kesitu!" teriak Yunho lagi sambil menunjuk salon yang ada dihadapannya.

_'Ck, keras kepala sekali bocah ini!'_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk masuk, tapi kau harus mau jika aku yang mengubah tatanan rambutmu itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Youngwoong lagi malas jika harus berdebat dengan Yunho.

"Ne. Itu terdengar lebih bagus."

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal 1 hal lagi." kata Youngwoong dan perlahan membalikkan badannya lalu mulai melangkah. "Kajja!" teriaknya lagi dan segera Yunho mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jaejoong kecil, Junhyung dan Junsu masih asik memilih buku. Kini mereka sudah berada dirak novel, tempat yang tadi ingin dikunjungi Jaejoong kecil. Nampak mereka tengah asik memilih novel itu dan sesekali nampak mereka berbincang mengenai isi dari novel itu.

Drttthhh drrtthhhh

"Ne yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ne eomma, arraseo."

Pip

"Joongie!" teriak Junsu sedikit kencang dan membuat Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung menoleh kearah dirinya. "Tadi eomma menelpon, dan menyuruhku pulang." kata Junsu lagi saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung.

"Ah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang saja." jawab Jaejoong kecil mengerti situasi Junsu.

"Ania, ania. Kau kan belum menemukan novelnya, carilah dulu bersama Junhyung. Biar aku pulang duluan." jawab Junsu cepat sambil menatap Junhyung. "Junhyung-ah, tolong temani Joongie ne. Aku pulang duluan." kata Junsu dan tanpa aba-aba segera pergi dari sana bahkan sebelum Junhyung sempat menjawab permintaannya itu.

"Yah, yah! Hei Junsu! Kim Junsu! Aissss." gerutu Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap sebal kearah sosok Junsu yang semakin menjauh. Tak sadar bahkan ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Gwencanha? Aku akan menemanimu."

Blushhh

Wajah Jaejoong kecil kontan berubah warna saat mendengar suara Junhyung, ia lupa jika masih ada Junhyung disebelahnya. Iapun merutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat mempoutkan bibirnya.

_'Aiss, aku lupa masih ada Junhyung. Ah, semoga ia tak melihat tingkahku tadi'_

"Emm.. N..ne, gwencahnayo." jawab Jaejoong kecil gugup.

"Kajja." ajak Junhyung lagi dan merekapun berjalan kembali menyusuri rak demi rak buku. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong kecil nampak sangat senang. Terlihat ia yang sangat senang mengumbar senyum diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku sudah selesai, kajja kita bayar." kata Jaejoong kecil saat novel yang dicarinya sudah ketemu.

"Aku juga sudah, kajja kita bayar." jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum dan setelahnya entah sadar atau tidak, iapun mengandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong kecil dan perlahan menuntunnya menuju kasir.

Deg

Dan jantung Jaejoong kecilpun berdetak kencang dan matanya membulat sempurna saat merasakan jemarinya digenggam hangat oleh Junhyung. Lagi-lagi rona merah menjalar dipipinya dan iapun tersenyum girang sambil melirik sekilas kearah tautan tangannya dan Junhyung.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Langit siang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan sorepun datang menjelang. Youngwoong baru saja tiba di rumah setelah tadi ia seharian berada dirumah Yunho guna merubah penampilan namja mata musang itu. Iapun sepanjang perjalan nampak mengeluarkan aura bahagia, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang selalu mengumbar senyum. Bahkan saat dirinya membantu sang eomma memasakpun dirinya terus tersenyum hingga membuat Mrs. Kim heran dengan tingkah ajaib dirinya.

"Apa ada hal yang lucu sampai kau tersenyum begitu Youngwoongie?" tanya eomma Jaejoong dan membuat Youngwoong salah tingkah karena ketahuan oleh sang eomma.

"Anio imo. Eopseoyo." jawabnya salah tingkah dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan kegitannya memasak. "Apa Joongie belum pulang imo?" tanya Youngwoong saat teringat sedari tadi ia tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong kecil.

"Ajig. Anak itu, suka sekali kelayapan hingga sore begini." gerutu sang eomma dan membuat Youngwoong terkikik kecil mengingat kebiasaannya dulu.

_'Ne, aku dulu sangat suka membuat eomma khawatir'_

"Kka, lanjutkan masakanmu." kata eomma Jaejoong lagi dan setelahnya kembali mereka melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Brrummmm bruummmm

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara bising motor dari arah luar.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang." gumam eomma Jaejoong dan bersiap melihat kedepan.

"Imo, biar aku saja." kata Youngwoong cepat dan setelahnya ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya kedepan guna melihat siapa yang datang.

Sementara itu diluar rumah keluarga Kim, nampak Jaejoong kecil yang baru saja tiba dirumah. Dengan dibonceng Junhyung dengan motornya, Jaejoong kecilpun pulang dengan selamat.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum memandang Junhyung.

"Cheonmaneyo." jawab Junhyung sambil melepas helmnya dan balas tersenyum kearah Jaejoong kecil.

"Emm, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan perlahan berjalan mundur menuju rumahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Junhyung saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang ingin berjalan.

"Nde?"

"Emm, itu-" kata Junhyung salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "A..ano, besok, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu?"

"..."

"..."

"Ya kalau ka-"

"Ne. Aku mau." jawab Jaejoong kecil cepat sebelum Junhyung berubah pikiran. Ia tadi sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka Junhyung ingin menjemputnya. Maka dari itu ia sempat terdiam cukup lama.

Senyumpun segera mengembang diwajah Junhyung, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok." katanya lagi sebelum akhirnya memakai kembali helmnya dan mulai menghidupkan motornya.

"Sampai besok." ucap Junhyung dan melambaikan pelan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong kecil.

"Umm." gumam Jaejoong kecil tak mampu menjawab dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Iapun membalas lambaian tangan Junhyung dan terus menatap sosok Junhyung yang kini sudah pergi bersama dengan motornya.

Tanpa Jaejoong kecil sadari, Youngwoong menatap penuh amarah dan kesal saat melihat interaksi antara Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung tadi. Youngwoong menatap nanar wajah Jaejoong kecil yang sarat akan kebahagiaan itu yang sekarang tengah berjalan pelan masuk kedalam rumah. Tak terasa bahkan ia mencengkram erat ujung apron yang dikenakannya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya itu.

"Kau sekarang bisa tersenyum sangat tulus kepadaku, tapi kenapa dimasa depan semua itu menghilang?" gumamnya masih setia menatap sosok Jaejoong kecil yang berjalan riang sambil sesekali terlihat meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau berubah." ucapnya lirih sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya. "Aku membencimu, Yong Junhyung!"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil tengah merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, namun dirinya sudah sangat rapi dengan seifuku yang sudah melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Belum lagi senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya sejak saat ia bangun dari tidur.

Dirinya sengaja bangun sangat pagi karena teringat akan Junhyung yang akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Iapun sudah sangat tidak sabar dan alhasil ia bangun sangat awal. Iapun bersenandung lirih mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Ah, siapa yang tidak senang jika orang yang disuka akan menjemput dan berangkat sekolah bersama?

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah rapi. Ada keajaiban apa semalam." kata Youngwoong yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit kaget karena Jaejoong kecil sudah rapi dengan seifukunya.

Jaejoong kecil tersentak keget mendengar suara Youngwoong yang tiba-tiba, namun segera ia menenangkan dirinya dan melanjutkan memakai jas.

"Yah, aku bicara padamu!" teriak Youngwoong karena Jaejoong kecil tak menjawab perkataannnya. Malah sekarang Jaejoong kecil hanya menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum akhirnya melengoskan wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar. Tak lupa sambil mencebirkan bibirnya kesal kearah Youngwoong. Oh, rupanya Jaejoong kecil masih kesal mengenai pertengkarannya kemarin dengan Youngwoong.

Blammm

Dan suara debaman pintulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong itu.

"Yah, kenapa dengannya?" gumam Youngwoong merasa sangat aneh dengan kelakuan Jaejoong kecil.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan keluarga Kim nampak lebih hangat dari biasanya. Semua orang yang sarapan disana nampak sangat bahagia pagi ini. Ah, nampaknya bukan semua. Namun hanya satu orang saja yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura-aura bahagia dari tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong kecil yang nampak tersenyum bahagia sepanjang sarapan.

"Sepertinya uri Joongie sedang bahagia eoh?" tanya appa Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah sang putra yang suka tersenyum sendiri.

"Ne, eomma lihat sedari tadi kau tersenyum terus. Apa ada hal yang membuatmu senang hmm?" tanya eomma Jaejoong yang juga sedikit aneh melihat tingkah laku sang putra.

"Emm, anio appa, eomma. Eopseoyo." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Mungkin ia semalam terbentur dan kepalanya mengalami gegar otak ringan." jawab Youngwoong pelan namun amat sangat menusuk.

"Yah! Apa katamu!" marah Jaejoong kecil dan tak sadar sudah membentak Youngwoong.

"Joongie, jangan bicara tak sopan. Kau Woongie, jangan berkata sembarangan!" hardik eomma Jaejoong kepada kedua(?)anaknya.

"Dia duluan yang mulai eomma!" rajuk Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap sebal kearah Youngwoong.

"Sudah, ini saatnya sarapan. Jangan merusak suasana!" kata appa Jaejoong dan seketika semuanya terdiam. Takut saat sang kepala keluarga sudah mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kembali suasana tenang berlangsung saat sarapan bersama, hingga akhirnya mereka semua menyudahi acara sarapan dan Jaejoong kecil yang bersiap berangkat sekolah.

"Eomma, aku berangkat." teriak Jaejoong kecil dan berpamitan pada sang eomma.

"Ne hati-hati dijalan."

"Appa, aku berangkat." katanya lagi berpamitan pada sang appa.

"Ne."

"Padaku, kau tak berpamitan?" kata Youngwoong yang sudah berdiri disebelah Jaejoong kecil.

"Huh! Memangnya kau siapa!" jawab Jaejoong kecil ketus sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Youngwoong.

"Joongie!" hardik eomma Jaejoong dan Jaejoong kecil hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ne, aku berangkat Youngwoong hyung~" kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan sengaja membuat suaranya imut.

"Cih, konyol!"

"Annyeong yeorebeun!" teriak Jaejoong kecil lagi dan segera setelahnya ia bergegas keluar rumah saat mendengar suara motor Junhyung.

Youngwoongpun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong kecil keluar rumah, dan iapun terkesiap saat melihat Junhyung yang menjemput Jaejoong kecil di depan rumah. Apalagi nampak keduanya yang saling melempar senyum manis, dan mengeluarkan aura bahagia.

"Nampaknya aku sedikit terlambat, ternyata kalian sudah semakin dekat." gumamnya masih sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong kecil yang sekarang sudah naik keatas motor Junhyung.

"Ani. Ini belum terlambat. Akan kupastikan kalian tak akan bersama."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Suasana riuh terdengar di lorong SMA Shinki di pagi yang cerah ini. Entah apa yang membuat siswa disana saling berbisik heboh. Ah, nampaknya karena kehadiran seorang namja yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di sekokah itu.

Lihatlah, bahkan semua siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan namja itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterpesonaan mereka. Oh, sebenarnya siapakah namja ini?

"Lihat, lihat. Siapa namja itu?"

"Omo! Keren sekali. Siapa orang itu? Apa dia anak baru?"

"Hei hei, aku meleleh. Tampannya. Siapa dia?"

"Tampannya. Siapa namja itu?"

Begitulah beberapa komentar siswa saat berpapasan dengan namja ini, semuanya terpesona dan bahkan tak malu memujinya secara langsung.

Sementara semua siswa itu menatap dirinya dengan kekaguman, sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaan namja itu sendiri. Ia merasa sangat risih ketika semua mata orang-orang disana menatap kearahnya. Iapun hanya menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap tatapan-tatapan liar yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Seharusnya aku tak menuruti kemauannya!" gumam namja itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Sementara terjadi kehebohan dilorong SMA Shinki, kini diparikiran nampak Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung yang baru saja tiba disekolah. Keduanya nampak sangat bahagia dengan aura ceria yang menguar dari tubun keduanya.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoon kecil saat turun dari motor Junhyung. Iapun menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Junhyung.

"Ne, kajja kita masuk." jawab Junhyung dan setelahnya merekapun berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam.

"Eh, kenapa ramai sekali?" gumam Jaejoong kecil saat melintasi lorong sekolahnya.

"Ne, apa yang terjadi?" kata Junhyung juga merasa aneh dengan suasana sekitarnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya Jaejoong kecil pada seorang namja rambut ikal yang kebetulan melintas disebelahnya.

"Ah, itu. Tadi ada seorang namja yang membuat heboh seluruh sekolah." jawab namja itu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong kecil.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi nampaknya ia siswa baru." jawab namja itu lagi sambil menghendikkan bahunya.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan setelahnya namja itupun berlalu. "Apa maksudnya?" gumam Jaejoong kecil lagi karena tak mengerti maksud dari namja itu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kajja kita kekelas." kata Junhyung dan perlahan menggandengan tangan Jaejoong kecil menuju kelasnya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong sedikit berlari saat memasuki lorong SMA Shinki. Ia nampak terburu-buru ingin menemui seseorang. Iapun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat dilihatnya kelas XI 4 yang menjadi tujuannya, dan tanpa aba-aba segera dibukanya pintu kelas itu saat dirinya sudah sampai disana.

Brakkk

"YUNHO!" serunya lantang dan membuat semua orang yang berada di delam kelaspun serentak menolehkan wajah kearah dirinya.

Dan Youngwoongpun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh semua siswa XI 4, dirinya malah dengan santai masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan cepat menuju bangku belakang tempat seorang namja dengan mata musang yang memandang kesal kearahnya.

Srettt

Bruukk

Dan suara debumanpun terdengar begitu Youngwoong mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan namja itu. "Yunho!" panggilnya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah. Ah, tak tahu saja Youngwoong beberapa orang yang tadinya menatap kesal kearahnya kini malah menatap penuh cinta kearahnya, saat Youngwoong tersenyum sangat manis seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho datar sambil menatap Youngwoong.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu Jaejoong?" tanya Youngwoong lagi yang rupanya sangat penasaran. Yunho hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

"Mwo? Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Youngwoong dan kali ini Yunho mengangguk sambil mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Aiss, anak itu." kesal Youngwoong karena rencananya belum berjalan. "Gwencanha. Masih ada jam istirahat. Kau, harus menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sebaiknya. Arraseo?"

"Ne." jawab Yunho akhirnya dan setelahnya Youngwoongpun keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya kembali membisikkan rencananya pada Yunho.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" gumamnya sambil menatap punggung Youngwoong yang berjalan semakin jauh.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Junhyung baru saja tiba dikelas Jaejoong kecil, masih dengan saling bergandengan tangan, merekapun berhenti didepan pintu.

"Kka, masuklah." kata Junhyung sambil tersenyum manis dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannnya.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan setelahnya iapun segera masuk kelas dan tak lupa sebelumnya tersenyum manis kearah Junhyung.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, seorang dengan mata musang yang tajam merekam jelas semua kejadian itu. Iapun kembali fokus membaca bukunya saat dilihatnya Jaejoong kecil yang berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Brukkk

Jaejoong kecil segera duduk di bangkunya dan setelahnya iapun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai tenggelam bersama ponselnya. Namun baru saja ia membuka menu permainan dalam ponselnya, sebuah suara segera terdengar memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak kaget Jaejoong kecil karena suara tiba-tiba itu, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut.

"Eh, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud." kata orang itu lagi sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Ne ne, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

Deg

_'Orang ini-'_

"Emm, Jaejoong-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Eh? Nde?"

"Ah, kau melamun." kata orang itu lagi dan membuat Jaejoong kecil salah tingkah.

"A..anio. Aku tak melamun!" jawab Jaejoong kecil sedikit gugup.

_'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup! Dan orang ini, kenapa terlihat sangat keren?'_

"Ah ya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong kecil saat teringat kalau orang dihadapannya ini tadi memanggilnya.

Orang itu hanya diam, nampaknya setengah ragu untuk menyampaikan maksudnya memanggil Jaejoong kecil tadi. "Ah, itu-" gugupnya bingung sambil menggaruk kepaka belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong kecil dengan tatapan mengharap.

Jaejoong kecil seakan terhanyut dalam tatapan mata orang itu, dan iapun tanpa sadar terus menatap bola mata orang itu dan perlahan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengangguk setuju.

"Jeongmal?" pekik orang itu lagi karena Jaejoong kecil menerima ajakannya dan seketika membuatnya senang. Jaejoong kecil lagi-lagi hanya menggangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." seru orang itu lagi dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari bangku Jaejoong kecil bersamaan dengan Lee songsaenim masuk kekelas.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Keadaan sekolahpun sudah sepi, namun jika kita menengok ke halaman belakang sekolah, bisa kita lihat dua orang siswa masih berada disana, entah untuk melakukan apa.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya namja satu dengan wajah yang cantik hingga kadang orang salah mengiranya sebagai yeoja.

Namja satunya hanya tersenyum pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayolohhh... Siapa yang nembak Jaejoong tuh?

Saya kembali dengan chap 5.. Hehee,, Mianhae kalo ceritanya tambah gaje.. Krikk krikkk

Yeeaaa, banyak(lebih tepatnya semua)tebakan kalian bener ne, siapa namja yang jago dance itu. Haha, chukaeyo~~ yapp, itu adalah Yunho.. ^^ Ternyata tebakan kalian bener semua, pintarnya kalian ~~

Terimaksih ne buat kalian yang uda follow, favorit dan review di chap kemarin, big thank's buat :

**YunHolic | Byunchannie26 | akiramia44 | rinayunjaerina | YunJaeee Shipper | fuawaliyah | DhinJiWoo920202 | Dhea Kim | Vic89 | MaxMin | PandaMYP | Dhyta Melody si Otakufujo | Youleebitha | elf7clouds | cminsa | guest | merry | Guest | FiandYJ | shanzc | Hana - Kara | SimviR | cho kyu 459 | BunnyDevil16 | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | Red Sky | UKnowBooJae | ifa p arunda | Dhiant fitria | yuu**

Dan ini balasan review kalian :

YunHolic : bukan kayaknya, tapi memang itu Yunho ^^

Byunchannie26 : gomawo. Iyah, gregetan sama sikap Jaejoong, nggak mau dengerin apa kata orang yang lebih tua(?) iya, tebakan kamj benar, selamat ^^

akiramia44 : iya, namja itu memang Yunho.

rinayunjaerina : permak(?) memangnya Yunho jeans pake dipermak segala XD umma dewasa belum jatuh cinta sama Yunho.

YunJaeee Shipper : ia, Jaejoong memang kembali ke masa lalu dan yang ngedance itj memang appa ^^ haha, semoga saja, berdoalah.

fuwaliyah : itu siapa ya? #KooBalikNanya.. Hyuna(?) jawabanmu kenapa melantur? Memangnya Hyuna namja(?) hahaa

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya, yang ngedance itu Yunho. Haha, sama-sama sakit hati ne. Iyah, ini dilanjut ~~

Dhea Kim : iya itu memang Yunho. Dia culun karena memang pada dasarnya dia cupu #apadah XD

Vic89 : aduh, jangan ditendang Junhyungnya ke antartika, nanti Beast kehilangan rappernya dong.. Hiks hiks

MaxMin : emm, sepertinya pernah di chap 1 dulu. Mian, saya juga lupa #plakk kalau berapa chap, saya juga gak tahu, soalnya saya buatnya ngalir dan ga ada patokan. Yap, pastinya YunJae dong ^^

PandaMYP : ayo kita bantu Jaema~~

Dhyta Melody si Otakufujo : iya itu Yunho. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut kouhei ~~

Youleebitha : iya itu Yunpa. Haha, awas dihinggapi lalat. Iya, ini dilanjut.

elf7clouds : iya dia Yunho.

cminsa : haha, memang itu Yunho. Iya, kemungkinan bisa seperti itu. Kukuku~~ ini dilanjut.

guest : iya itu Yunpa.

merry : iya, culun-culun tapi jago dance. Iya, dia ngubah tampilan Yunho.

Guest : ini nextnya~

FiandYJ : iya, ini audah di makeover jadi namja keren, cool dan mempesona XP

shanzec : iya itu Yunho. Oh ya? Yunho suka sama Youngwoong gitu maksudnha? #KooNanyaBalik

Hana - Kara : yeaa~~itu Yunho. Ini dia sudah diubah penampilannya~

SimviR : iya dia Yunho. Iya, biasa ababil XP tapi bukan anak buah bang billy yah :P

cho kyu 459 : gomawo masukannya. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur membuatnya dari awal Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong, jadi saya akan tetap konsisten ^^

BunnyDevil16 : ayoloh siapa? Koo bingung gitu? Hee~ iya, Youngwoong memang agak egois, hanya ingin keinginannya aja yang terwujud tanpa memperhatikan perasaan Yunho. Iya, namanya cinta mahh~ ini dilanjut.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : iya itu Yunho. Haha, setuju! Diem aja udah keren apalagi ngedance.

Red Sky : iya, itu appa bear.

UKnoaBooJae : iya Yunho. Emm, memang mirip, hanya saja Youngwoongkan sudah dewasa dan pasti ada titik-titik tertentu dimana perubahan diwajahnya. #apadah. Hah(?) kealamnya? Memangnya Jaejoong makhluk halus apa? Haha, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang ke zamannya. Ditunggu aja.

ifa p arunda : yunyunnn #ikutan

Dhiant fitria : annyeong ^^ne gomawo. Emm, terus terang saya juga ga pernah baca dan belom pernah ngalamin #plakkk, jadi saya kurang paham bagaimana proses melahirkan itu. Mian #bow. Tapi saya akan usahakan, doakan saja supaya saya mendapat inspirasi dan ide untuk membuatnya. Arigatou~~

yuu : iya, itu Yunho. Ah, ia bukannya menyamar. Tapi memang dia ga begitu suka berdandan.

.

Khamsahamnida bagi kalian yang uda berbagi kesan dan tebakannya di chap sebelumnya.. Gomawo dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna, review ne~~

.

Denpasar, 26 Maret 2014


	6. Chapter 6

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 6 (enam)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Keadaan sekolahpun sudah sepi, namun jika kita menengok ke halaman belakang sekolah, bisa kita lihat dua orang siswa masih berada disana, entah untuk melakukan apa._

_"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya namja satu dengan wajah yang cantik hingga kadang orang salah mengiranya sebagai yeoja._

_Namja satunya hanya tersenyum pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong."_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong."

"..."

"..."

Jaejoong kecil hanya terdiam saat namja dihadapannya ini secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika namja ini akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Padahal seingatnya di kelas, ia tak terlalu dekat dengan namja ini dan terlebih lagi tampilan namja ini sangat berbeda dari sehari-hari.

Jaejoong kecil bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan matanya dari wajah tampan namja dihadapannya ini. Ia akui, namja ini terlihat sangat berbeda tanpa kaca mata culun yang selalu menempel dimata musangnya dan digantikan dengan soft lens berwarna coklat. Dan juga seifuku yang tak lagi dikancing hingga kancing teratas. Bahkan rambut klimis yang biasanya menemani penampilan namja inipun sudah hilang digantikan dengan potongan pendek yang membuat namja ini terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong."

"Yunho." lirih Jaejoong kecil saat kembali mendengar pengakuan itu.

Yah, namja yang tengah menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong kecil ini adalah Yunho. Namja yang sudah bertransformasi(?)menjadi namja menawan berkat tangan seorang Youngwoong. Dan Youngwoong pulalah yang memberikan rencana untuk langsung mengutarakan perasaan Yunho pada Jaejoong kecil, agar dirinya tak didahului oleh Junhyung.

"Ne Jaejoong-ah." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong kecil.

"I..itu-" ucap Jaejoong kecil terbata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

_'Aiss, aku ini kenapa eoh!'_

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah. Semenjak dulu, hanya ada kau dihatiku." kata Yunho saat tak mendengar Jaejoong kecil akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya teduh wajah Jaejoong kecil yang masih menampakkan raut terkejut.

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar sudah merasa jatuh kedalam pesonamu." kata Yunho lagi dan perlahan berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong kecil hanya diam tak merespon, pikirannya masih bercabang.

"Jaejoong-ah, nan neo jeongmal johayo."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong kecil berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar suara bass Yunho yang mengatakan kata itu. Mata bulatnya semakin melebar saat melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

_'A..astaga, a..apa yang ma..mau dilakukannya!'_

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong kecil, iapun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang hanya diam dan tak menghindar. Ditatapnya lembut mata bulat Jaejoong kecil yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanyapun terkikis, dan semakin mendekatkan wajah Yunho pada Jaejoong kecil. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong kecil sehingga ia hanya diam, seakan menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho terhadap dirinya. Apalagi ia juga tengah menatap mata musang Yunho yang memancarkan ketulusan dan rasa sayang, iapun seakan terlena dengan tatapan itu.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanyapun semakin berkurang, dan Yunhopun sekarang bisa mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong kecil. Iapun sudah bersiap memiringkan wajahnya, dan tatapannyapun beralih ke bibir merah Jaejoong kecil yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

Jaejoong kecil semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat Yunho yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

_'Ania, ania. Ini salah'_

Sreettt

Jaejoong kecilpun mendorong sedikit keras dada Yunho saat sedetik lagi bibir hati Yunho akan menyentuh bibirnya. Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil berkata-

"Ani..ania, ini salah." ucapnya sambil memandang mata Yunho.

Yunho sedikit kaget atas perbuatan Jaejoong kecil yang tiba-tiba itu, namun ia segera mengerti dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong kecil.

"Yunho-" ucap Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil menatap mata musang Yunho, "Go..gomawo atas rasa sukamu padaku, tapi-" lanjutnya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yunhopun hanya diam menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Jaejoong kecil, walaupun ia tahu hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Mianhae, aku, aku tak bisa." jawab Jaejoong kecil akhirnya dan kini sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat wajah Yunho yang menampakkan raut kecewa.

"Mi..mianhae." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi dan perlahan berjalan mundur.

Yunho hanya tersenyum getir saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang perlahan berjalan mundur darinya, ssbelum akhirnya Jaejoong kecil berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari halaman belakang sekolah, Yougwoong berdiri tegap dan melihat dengan jelas semua kejadian yang terjadi. Iapun menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang berlari menjauh dari Yunho, perlahan iapun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Yunho lalu menepuk pelan bahu namja itu.

"Gwencanha?" tanyanya dan tersenyum pelan menatap Yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan matanya langsung melihat senyum menawan dari Youngwoong, "Ne gwencanha." jawab Yunho dan balas tersenyum kepada Youngwoong.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya." kata Youngwoong lagi dan perlahan berjalan memutar dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

"Mianhae." kata Youngwoong lagi merasa ia semua ini salahnya. Ia akhirnya harus kembali membuat Yunho sakit hati atas penolakan Jaejoong kecil.

"Ania, kenapa hyung harus minta maaf?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Mian, gara-gara aku terlalu memaksamu, kau jadi-"

"Ania, gwencanhayo." jawab Yunho cepat memotong ucapan Youngwoong, "Kau tahu hyung, bahkan aku harus lebih banyak belajar darimu." kata Yunho dan kini malah membuat Youngwoong bingung akan maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Kau begitu bersemangat untuk mendekatkanku dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun aku tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu sampai berbuat seperti itu, namun aku merasa sangat terbantu." lanjut Yunho lagi dan perlahan Youngwoongpun mengerti akan maksud ucapan Yunho itu.

"Kau sudah mau dan sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Walaupun Jaejoong sekarang belum bisa menerimaku, tapi aku tak akan menyerah." lanjutnya dengan suara yang tegas dan penuh semangat.

Deg

"Yunho-" lirih Youngwoong saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho itu. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan berfikiran seperti itu.

"Ini baru awal hyung, kau yang dari awal sudah memaksaku. Jadi, kau harus membantuku sampai akhir!" tegas Yunho sambil menatap intens Youngwoong.

Hmmm

Youngwoongpun tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Yunho itu, biasanya ia yang akan berkata tegas seperti itu pada Yunho, namun sekarang malah terbalik, Yunholah yang berkata tegas kepadanya.

"Ne arraseoyo." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manatap Yunho. "Ja, kalau begitu. Daripada kau bersedih disini-" kata Youngwoong dan perlahan berjalan kesamping Yunho, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku dan kita bersenang-senang." lanjutnya dan kini perlahan merangkul pundak Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil menoleh kearah Youngwoong.

"Kajja!" kata Youngwoong dan kemudian menarik Yunho dan mulai melangkah keluar.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil tengah berguling-guling malas dikasurnya. Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi, ia sudah terlihat seperti itu. Bahkan kasurnya yang tadinya tertata rapi, kini sudah terlihat sangat berantakan akibat ulahnya itu.

"Haaaaah~"

Iapun menghela nafas dan kini berbaring terlentang dikasurnya sambil menatal langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya, apaagi kejadian tadi sepulang sekolah yang sangat menyita pikirannya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih keren?" gumamnya sambil kembali mengingat penampilan Yunho disekolah tadi.

"Matanya sungguh indah tanpa kacamata butut itu, seperti mata musang yang tajam." gumamnya lagi saat mengingat pesona yang dipancarkan dari mata musang Yunho itu.

"Aisss, apa yang kupikirkan! Walaupun ia berubah seperti apapun, ia tak akan bisa menyaingi Junhyung! " kata Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil perlahan bangkit dan duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Pabo!" rutuknya lagi sambik memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan dipintu segera membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu, "Ne, masuk." teriaknya dan segera setelahnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok eomma Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau tak makan siang?" tanya eomma Jaejoong dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kecil.

"Eomma~" rengek Jaejoong kecil dan segera memeluk tubuh sang eomma yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma ini, waeyo hmm?" tanya eomma Jaejoong karena merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Jaejoong kecil, tak biasanya putra manjanya itu bersikap seperti ini.

"Anio eomma. Eopseoyo. Aku hanya kangen dengan eomma, sudah lama aku tak memeluk eomma begini." jawab Jaejoong kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang eomma.

"Ck, dasar kau ini!" kata eomma Jaejoong sambil mengusap sayang kepala anaknya itu. Dan senyumpun mengembang diwajah keduanya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong dan Yunho kini tengah menikmati makan siang disalah satu kedai masakan Jepang didekat SMA Shinki. Keduanya kini tengah asik menyantap makan siang masing-masing. Youngwoong yang memesan okonomiyaki, sushi tuna dan bir, sementara Yunho memesan nasi kare dan orange juice. Keduanya tengah asik menikmati makan siang mereka, dan sesekali nampak keduanya yang bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Ah, kenyangnya." ucap Yunho setelah menghabiskan semua makan siangnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku makan dikedai masakan Jepang, masakannya benar-benar enak. Tak kalah dengan masakan korea." lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding belakangnya.

"Oh ya, jadi ini pertama kalinya kau makan masakan Jepang?" tanya Youngwoong sambil menyumpit satu rol sushi.

"Ne, begitulah."

Ting

Segera sebuah ide jahil melintas diotak Youngwoong saat mendengar kalau Yunho baru pertama kali makan makanan Jepang, iapun menyeringai jahil sudah bersiap akan melancarkan aksinya.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus mencoba ini. Ini adalah makanan khas dari Jepang, dan memang hanya ada dimakanan Jepang." kata Youngwoong sambil menunjukkan makanan berwarna hijau yang ada dipiringnya kepada Yunho.

"Nde? Masakan khas Jepang?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ne. Ini namanya wasabi, cobalah." kata Youngwoong lagi sambil menyodorkan sumpit kepada Yunho. Yunhopun mengambil sumpit dari tangan Youngwoong dan mulai menyumpit wasabi itu. Youngwoong berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat Yunho yang dengan semangat menyumpit banyak wasabi itu, iapun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya itu.

"K..kka, cepat makan." kata Youngwoong sedikit tersedat karena menahan tawanya.

"Bentuknya sangat aneh." gumam Yunho sambil memperhatikan wasabi itu, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat memasukkan gumpalan wasabi itu ke mulutnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Aaaaahhhh. Ige mwoyaaaa!"

"Buwaahahahahahhaaaaaa."

Teriakan kencang Yunhopun segera terdengar bersamaan dengan tawa Youngwoong yang pecah. Youngwoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Yunho, bahkan sudut matanya mengeluarkan airmata akibat tertawanya yang diluar batas itu.

"Hahhahha...hhaaa..pe..perutku..ohh..ohh..perutku..." racau Youngwoong masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Makanan apa itu! Air, air, aku butuh air!" Yunhopun tak kalau kacaunya, ia menjelajah kesana-kemari untuk mencari penetral rasa wasabi dimulutnya.

"AIR!" teriak Yunho lagi dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyambar gelas yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa melihat apa isi dari gelas itu.

"Hahaha, pabo..hahh..hahh...pabo!" racau Youngwoong lagi sangat terhibur melihat tingkah Yunho. Iapun masih setia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Gluk

Gluk

Gluk

Yunhopun terus meminum minuman digelas itu, berusaha menghilangkan rasa wasabi yang terasa sangat pekat dilidahnya.

Tak

"Kau, mengerjaiku!" ucap Yunho setelah menghabiskan minuman itu. Iapun menatap sebal kearah Youngwoong yang masih setia menertawainya.

"Haha..hah..siapa suruh mengambilnya banyak!" jawab Youngwoong sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau menyuruhku mencobanya!" teriak Yunho masih merasa sebal.

Nyutttt

"Tapi aku menyuruh mencobanya, bukan menghabiskannya." jawab Youngwoong cepat karena kesal Yunho membentaknya.

"Ck, kenapa hik, kau kan bisa bi..hik..lang kalau mencoba se..hik..dikit." jawab Yunho yang entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit aneh.

"Haha, ne mianhae. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu." kata Youngwoong akhirnya setelah sadar ia memang keterlaluan, tapi ia tak menyesalinya sama sekali. Karena ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi setelah masalah yang belakangan ini dialaminya.

"Hik..jangan..ulangi..eoh..hik." jawab Yunho masih dengan suara yang aneh, bahkan sekarang ia tengah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasakan pening. Youngwoongpun melihat ada yang aneh dari Yunho, segera ia mendekat kearah namja itu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir saat melihat Yunho yang memegang kepalanya, dan kemudian memukulnya pelan.

"Ani..hik..gwe..can..hik..nayo..hik." jawab Yunho dengan suara yang senakin aneh. Iapun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum bodoh kearah Youngwoong.

"Astaga, kau mabuk?" tanya Youngwoong setelah sadar jika Yunho mabuk, "Apa yang kau minum tadi?" tanya Youngwoong lagi dan berusaha menyadarkan Yunho.

"Ini!" tunjuk Yunho pada gelas kosong dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Youngwoong dan menunjuk wajah Youngwoong dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau, sengaja mengerjaiku eoh? Ck, kau seperti anak kecil hyung!" kata Yunho semakin tak karuan.

"Astaga, kau minum birku? Ck, pantas saja kau jadi seperti ini." jawab Youngwoong setelah menyadari kalau Yunho salah meminum birnya. "Dan kau menghabiskannya?" gumam Youngwoong tak percaya saat melihat gelas yang tadinya masih penuh sekarang sudah kosong.

"Hik..Jaejoong-ah?" gumam Yunho lagi sambil memandang Youngwoong, nampaknya Yunho benar-benar sudah mabuk. "Kau sangat cantik Jaejoong-ah!" katanya lagi sambil meraba-raba wajah Youngwoong dan mengira kalau Youngwoong adalah Jaejoong kecil. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya memang orang itu adalah Jaejoong sendiri.

"Yah, yah! Kau sudah sangat mabuk." kata Youngwoong merasa geli saat tangan besar Yunho menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Neomu yeoppo!"

Deg

Entah kenapa jantung Youngwoong malah berdetak kencang saat dengan lembutnya Yunho mengusap-ngusap pipinya. Bahkan sekarang rona merah nampak diwajahnya karena aksi Yunho itu.

"Em..mm..Yu..Yunho-" ucap Youngwoong terbata karena merasa gugup.

_'Aiss, ada apa denganmu Joongie!'_

Yunhopun seakan tak mendengar panggilan Youngwoong, malah dirinya terus menatap kearah mata bulat Youngwoong dan tangannyapun masih setia mengusap pipi Youngwoong.

"Kau sangat indah..hik..Jaejoong-ah." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum cerah.

Wajah Youngwoong semakin memerah dibuatnya saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu, iapun seakan menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho itu.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho lagi dan kini iapun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Youngwoong. Masih dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipi Youngwoong, memberi ketenangan pada namja cantik itu. Iapun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngwoong sambil menatap teduh namja cantik itu.

Youngwoongpun hanya diam tak merespon, ia seakan terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut dari Yunho. Bahkan ia sekarang juga balas menatap mata musang Yunho yang memancarkan kelembutan, iapun tanpa sadar juga terpesona pada tatapan mata musang Yunho.

Semakin tipis jarak diantara keduanya, bahkan Youngwoong kini bisa mencium wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Wangi yang menyejukkan saat ia menghirupnya dan sangat cocok untuk namja tampan itu.

Kini wajah Yunho sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari wajah Youngwoong, iapun sekarang mengalihkan tatapannya pada bibir merah Youngwoong, sebelum akhirnya ia memiringkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu akhirnya bertemu dalam tubrukan yang lembut.

Chu~

Yunho awalnya hanya menempelkan sejenak bibirnya diatas bibir Youngwoong, menunggu respon dari Youngwoong, namun Youngwoong tak melakukan respon apapun dan membuat Yunho bersorak dalam hati. Iapun lalu mulai menggerakan bibirnya memanggut pelan bibir ranum Youngwoong.

Sementara Youngwoong? Ah, namja cantik itu rupanya sudah terlarut dalam sensasi yang Yunho ciptakan. Bahkan entah disadarinya atau tidak, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas pagutan Yunho pada bibirnya. Biarlah, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Yunho melakukan semua ini dengan tulus.

Merekapun terus berciuman hangat tanpa ada nafsu besar didalamnya. Yunho menyalurkan segenap rasa suka yang dimilikinya, walaupun dalam keadaan setengah sadar namun ia benar-benar tulus. Youngwoongpun demikian, ia tak memprotes segala tindakan Yunho karna ia menyadari, kalau namja tampan itu sangat tulus saat melakukannya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Sinar matahari perlahan menembus masuk melalui celah gorden, dan membuat dua namja cantik yang masih terlelap tidur itupun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan doe bening dua namja itupun terbuka pelan merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari tersebut.

"Eunghh." erang keduanya secara bersamaan dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya secera bersamaan pula. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang kembar dengan gerakan yang sama.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan dipintu segera membuat keduanya tersadar dan akhirnya sepenuhnya terbangun lalu mulai mendudukkan diri di atas kasur.

"Joongie, Woongie, cepat bangun! Kajja sarapan bersama." teriak eomma Jaejoong dari arah luar kamar dan membuat Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong segera turun dari kasur dan berjalan bersamaan keluar kamar.

"Ne!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Ceklekk

"Aigoo, kalian baru bangun? Ck, dasar pemalas!" kata eomma Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong.

"Kka, mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru kita sarapan bersama." lanjutnya lagi dan setelahnya Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoongpun kembali masuk ke kamar dan mulai membersihkan diri mereka.

"Anakku yang pemalas." gumam eomma Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah keluar guna menyelesaikan masakannya.

.

.

Setelah memebersihkan diri yang sempat diwarnai dengan sedikit pertengkaran siapa yang mandi lebih dulu, akhirnya kini Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Tinggal menunggu sang kepala keluarga saja, acara sarapan itupun akan segera dimulai.

"Appa, palliwa." teriak Jaejoong kecil karena sudah merasa kelaparan.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Jangan berterik begitu!" tegur appa Jaejoong yang baru saja datang dan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Appa lama." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Jja, berdoa dulu sebelum makan." ucap eomma Jaejoong, dan setelah berdoa merekapun memulai sarapan.

Selang beberapa menit, merekapun telah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka. Kini Jaejoong kecil sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, iapun hanya tinggal memakai jas sekolahnya lalu bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Yak, sudah selesai." katanya dan bersiap keluar kamar, namun saat hendak keluar kamar Youngwoong terlebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong kecil sedikit ketus.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap ketus kepadaku?" tanya Youngwoong yang merasa harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong kecil.

"Ck, sampai kau berhenti menjelekkan Junhyung dan menerima keputusanku." jawab Jaejoong kecil masih ketus. Bahkan ia tak melihat Youngwoong saat berbicara.

Youngwoong memutar matanya bosan saat lagi-lagi Jaejoong kecil membahas Junhyung, "Ck, sesekali dengarkanlah apa kata orang yang lebih tua darimu. Aku sudah lebih dulu merasakan seperti itu, jadi aku bisa merasakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." jawab Youngwoong sambil menatap intens tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang membelakanginya.

Jaejoong kecil bergeming tak menjawab perkataan Youngwoong, "Setidaknya, lihatlah orang lain selain dirinya." lanjut Youngwoong karena tak mendengar Jaejoong kecil akan menjawab perkataannya. "Apa kau tak bisa melihat perasaan tulus Yunho padamu?"

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong kecil dan Youngwoong sama-sama berdetak kencang saat Youngwoong mengucapkan nama Yunho. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda. Segera kejadian kemarin melintas diotak mereka masing-masing. Dan seketika wajah keduanya merona saat mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"E..emm, ma..maksudmu a..apa?" gugup Jaejoong kecil berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, iapun akhirnya berbalik menghadap Youngwoong.

"Aku tahu, kemarin Yunho menyatakan perasaannya padamu bukan?" tanya Youngwoong sambil menatap dalam mata Jaejoong kecil, dan membuat Jaejoong kecil membulatkan matanya,

"Darimana kau tau?" tanyanya karena tak menyangka Youngwoong akan mengetahui kejadian itu.

_'Tentu saja aku tau, karna aku yang merencanakannya'_

"Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Youngwoong balik mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong kecil.

"Anio." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tak menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak menyukainya?"

Lama Jaejoong kecil tak menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoong, iapun bingung alasan kenapa sebenarnya ia tak menerima Yunho. "A..anio, aku hanya tak menyukainya saja." jawab Jaejoong kecil akhirnya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa karna ia culun?" tanya Youngwoong merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong kecil segera mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Youngwoong.

"Walaupun ia merubah penampilannyapun, dimataku dirinya tetaplah namja culun." kata Jaejoong kecil lagi sambil kini mendongak menatap Youngwoong.

Keduanya kembali diam, tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka ungkapkan. Sampai akhirnya Youngwoong kembali berkata-

"Penampilan bukanlah segalanya Joongie. Jangan sekalipun menilai orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya. Penampilan seseorang bisa kita rubah sedemikian rupa, tapi tidak dengan hati."

"..."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya karna menyiakan namja sebaik dirinya."

_'Ya, jangan sampai kau menyesal, seperti sekarang aku yang sudah sangat menyesal, karna dulu tak pernah melihat ketulusan cintanya padaku'_

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Perpustakaan SMA Shinki terlihat lengang dipagi yang cerah ini. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang tengah berada disana, entah untuk meminjam buku, atau sekedar untuk melanjutkan tidur karena terlalu pagi berangkat ke sekolah.

Nampak disalah satu sudut, seorang namja dengan kacamata butut yang menempel menutupi pancaran matanya, tengah asik membaca buku tebal dihadapannya. Iapun kini tengah membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman di buku itu sambil sesekali mencorat-coret buku tulis disebelahnya guna mencatat kata-kata yang ada di dalam buku yang ia baca. Atau singkatnya, ia tengah merangkum apa yang ada di dalam buku tebal itu. Saking asiknya membaca buku, namja itupun sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika seorang namja tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sreettt

Brukk

"Disini kau rupanya!" segera terdengar suara memecah keheningan dalam peustakaan itu. Suara yang tak terlalu kencang karena mengerti jika ini adalah perpustakaan. "Sudah kuduga kau berada disini, setelah tadi aku tak menemukanmu di dalam kelas." lanjut suara itu lagi dan membuat namja dengan kaca mata butut itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendongakkan kepala menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm, kau sudah mengenalku rupanya Youngwoong hyung." jawab Yunho-namja dengan kacamata butut itu-sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanya Youngwoong saat melihat penampilan Yunho yang sudah kembali seperti dulu.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Youngwoong. Ya, memang ia kembali ke penampilan awalnya dengan kacamata butut dan seifuku yang terkancing sampai atas, hanya rambut klimisnya saja yang tak kembali karena Youngwoong memang sudah memotong tambut Yunho menjadi pendek.

"Ne, aku sedikit risih dengan penampilan yang kemarin. Begini lebih baik." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang Youngwoong.

"Tapi jika kau kembali seperti ini, Jaejoo-"

"Tak apa. Aku lebih senang jika ia menyukaiku apa adanya. Bukan karena ada apanya." kata Yunho cepat memotong ucapan Youngwoong.

Hmmm

Youngwoong tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Tak menyangka jika Yunho akan berkata hal seperti itu.

"Ne, arraseo." kata Youngwoong akhinya dan setelahnya kembali Yunho berkutat dengan buku tebal dihadapannya. "Yah, kau ini. Kajja, temani aku membeli minuman." kata Youngwoong saat melihat Yunho kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Aiss hyung, kau sendiri saja." jawab Yunho mengelak.

"Ck, pantas saja Jaejoong tak melihat kepadamu, kau selalu berteman dengan buku-buku tua itu." dengus Youngwoong kesal, "Kajja, aku tak menerima penolakan!" kata Youngwoong lagi dan dengan sedikit paksaan, iapun menyeret Yunho keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Yah, yah. Hyung!" protes Yunho karena Youngwoong menariknya dengan tak elit begitu.

"Apa? Sudah, sekali ini ikuti kemauanku!" kata Youngwoong lagi sambil terus menarik Yunho keluar perpustakaan.

"Yah, bukankah aku sudah mengikuti kemauanmu sejak awal!" jawab Yunho sedikit berteriak dan membuat Youngwoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Hee, benar juga." jawab Youngwoong sambil nyengir(?)kearah Yunho. "Ah, sudahlah. Sekali-sekali kau harus dijauhkan dari buku-buku itu. Aku takut lama-kelamaan kacamatamu itu akan bertambah tebal jika kau terus-terusan membaca buku." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Yah, apa maksudmu!" protes Yunho tak terima.

"Hahaha, tuan kacamata tebal." ejek Youngwoong lagi membuat Yunho tambah kesal.

"Huh, terus saja mengejekku!" dengus Yunho sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya tanda kesal.

"Ckckck, kau seperti bocah saja." kata Youngwoong merasa geli saat mendengar suara Yunho yang merajuk, "Baiklah, aku tak akan mengejekmu lagi." kata Youngwoong dan kembali mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

"Ah ya hyung, gomawo kemarin sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." kata Yunho saat teringat kemarin ia diantarkan pulang oleh Youngwoong.

Younhwoongpun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar namja itu berbicara, "Nde? Ah, ania, kau kemarin tak sadarkan diri, jadinya aku membawamu pulang." kata Youngwoong sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Yah, dan tadi pagi aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh appaku, karena aku sudah berani meminum bir." jawab Yunho diikuti kekehan darinya.

"Oh ya? Mian gara-gara minumanku kau jadi dimarahi." jawab Youngwoong sedikit menyesal.

"Aniya, gwencanhayo. Tapi aku sedikit senang, karena akhirnya bisa meminum bir." kata Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya apa katamu! Kau itu masih bocah, mana boleh meminum bir. Untung saja kadar alkohol bir yang kupesan sedikit, kalau tidak, bisa kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bangun pagi tadi." ketus Youngwoong.

"Ne ne, mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda."

"..."

"Ah ya, apa saat aku mabuk, aku memgatakan hal yang aneh hyung?" tanya Yunho lagi karena ia tak ingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Deg

Jantung Youngwoong berdetak kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Ia sedikit panik jika sampai Yunho mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"N..nde? A..ah, kau tak ada mengatakan hal ya..yang aneh." jawab Youngwoong sedikit gugup. Tak terasa rona merah segera menjalar dipipinya saat bayangan kejadian kemarin melintas diotaknya.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah syukurlah, aku pikir aku mengatakan hal aneh. Aku malu, jika kau mendengar kata-kata aneh, atau mungkin aib yang tak sengaja aku utarakan kemarin." kata Yunho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_'Ya, kau tak mengatakan hal aneh apapun, tapi kau sudah-, aiss, aku bisa gila jika mengingatnya'_

"Hyung, gwencanha? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat wajah Youngwoong yang merah.

"A..anio. Kka, aku mau membeli minuman." jawab Youngwoong cepat saat Yunho sudah bersiap untuk menyentuh keningnya, dan iapun sudah berlari kencang memasuki kantin meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa benar aku tak mengatakan hal aneh?" gumamnya masih tak percaya jika ia tak mengatakan apapun, "Tapi kenapa aku merasa jika kemarin aku bersama dengan Jaejoong?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap tubuh Youngwoong yang sudah masuk kedalam kantin.

"Dan lagi, aku rasa kemarin aku-" Yunho segera menghentikan kalimatnya, iapun menyentuh pelan bibir hatinya sambil terus berfikir, "Ah, mana mungkin. Aku bahkan tak sempat menciumnya." lanjutnya dan menggeleng pelan saat sebuah memori ia berciuman dengan Jaejoong melintas diotaknya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil dan Junsu tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelas. Tadi mereka berdua pergi ke ruang OSIS karena ada urusan, dan sekarang mereka akan kembali menuju kelas masing-masing. Ditengah perjalanan, merekapun berpapasan dengan Junhyung yang tengah sibuk membaca selebaran ditangannya.

"Junhyung-ah!" panggil Jaejoong kecil saat matanya menangkap sosok Junhyung yang tak jauh darinya, segera saja ia menyeret Junsu untuk mendekat kearah Junhyung.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah, annyeong." jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum setelah Jaejoong kecil sampai dihadapannya.

"Annyeong. Ah, apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Jaejoong kecil sedikit penasaran dengan selebaran yang tengah dibaca serius oleh Junhyung.

"Ah ini? Ini pamflet mengenai pencarian bakat." jawab Junhyung sambil menunjukkan selebaran itu pada Jaejoong kecil.

"Audisi pencarian bakat?" ucap Jaejoong kecil membaca tulisan di selebaran itu. "Apa kau ingin mengikutinya?" tanyanya lagi sambil kini menatap Junhyung.

"Ne, rencananya aku akan mengikutinya bersama bandku." jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong kecil.

"Ne, kau harus mengikutinya. Aku yakin kau akan menang." kata Jaejoong kecil memberi semangat pada Junhyung.

"Ne, dan kau harus datang untuk memberiku semangat." kata Junhyung lagi dan membuat Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Ne, pasti. Tanpa dimintapun, aku akan datang mendukungmu." jawab Jaejoong kecil pasti sambil tersenyum manis pada Junhyung.

Sementara di tempat lain, Yunho dan Youngwoong tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Yunho. Setelah tadi keduanya membeli minuman ringan dikantin, kini merekapun tengah berjalan pelan menuju kelas Yunho.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang terjadi disana." kata Youngwoong saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depan mading.

"Ne, sepertinya ada pengumuman." jawab Yunho yang juga melihat kerumunan itu, "Kajja hyung kita kesana." kata Yunho lagi dan merekapun berjalan menuju kerumunan itu.

"Permisi, permisi, aku mau lewat." kata Yunho saat sudah berada dikerumunan itu, iapun merangsek kedepan guna melihat pengumuman apa yang ada di mading itu.

"Eoh? Audisi pencarian bakat?" gumam Yunho saat membaca selebaran yang tertempel dimading tersebut. Iapun menyobek salah satu dari sekian selebaran yang ditempel itu dan membawanya keluar guna memperlihatkannya pada Youngwoong yang berada diluar kerumunan.

"Hei Yunho, ada apa?" tanya Youngwoong saat melihat Yunho keluar dari tengah kerumunan.

"Ini, mereka heboh melihat pamflet ini." jawab Yunho sambil memperlihatkan selebaran itu pada Youngwoong. Younhwoongpun dengan segera menyamber selebaran itu dan dengan cepat pula membacanya.

"Audisi pencarian bakat." gumamnya setelah membaca selebaran itu, dan setik berikutnya sebuah idepun melintas dipikirannya.

"Yunho-" panggil Youngwoong dan membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kepada Youngwoong. "Kau harus mengikuti ini. Kau harus mengikuti audisi ini." ucapnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum cerah memandang Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa, hayoloh... Yunho mau nggak tuh ikutan audisi, dan kalaupun dia mau, kira-kira dia akan menampilkan apa? Heheee

Saya kembali dengan Chap 6~~ Yuhuuu,, saya lagi bersemangat jadi bisa update cepat (apa ini sudah termasuk cepat readers semua?) hehee

Bagaimana untuk Chap ini, haaa, ternyata yang nembak Jaejoong kecil adalah Yunho.. Tapi sayang sekali ia ditolak, haha.. Tapi saya sudah bayar rasa sakit Yunho karna ditolak itu dengan ia kisseu dengan Youngwoong.. Wkakakaaa apa kalian menyangka kalau saya akan membuat YunWoong kisseu?

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang udah follow, favorit dan review dichap kemaren. Big thank's buat :

**littlecupcake noona | cho kyu 549 | YunHolic | Youleebitha | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | Guest | fuwaliyaah | SimviR | Jung Jaehyun | cminsa | Vic89 | YunJaeee Shipper | akiramia44 | Hana - Kara | williamzhenrie carloszayn | zitaofans | Merry | Dhea Kim | alint2709 | ShinJiWoo920202 | FiandYJ | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | Guest | UKnowBooJae**

Dan ini balesan review kalian :

littlecupcake noona : haha, emak rempong? iya itu Yunho. Sayangnya dia ditolak.

cho kyu 549 : iya, memang saya membuatnya dalam alur lamban. Hah? Junhyung? Mian, tapi tebakan kamu salah, yang nembak itu Yunho. Iya, pasti mereka ketemu dimasa depan nanti.

YunHolic : haha, iya. Yunho sudah bertransformasi(?)jadi tampan XP yah, jangan dong, jangan dirape Yunhonya.

Youleebitha : iya, Jaejoong uda klepek-klepek koo, tapi sayang dia belum bisa terima Yunho. Ne, ini sudah update.

rinayunjaerina : iya, itu Yunho. Iya, supaya ga keduluan sama Junhyung makanya Yunho nembak Jaejoong langsung.

MaxMin : itu memang Yunho. Emm, itu karena dia uda tenar jadinya ngelupain Jae. Haha

Guest : iya itu Yunho.

fuwaliyaah : iya. Ha? Hyuna itu sodaraku lohh~~ hahaa

SimviR : iya, Yunho koo ^^ iya, sabar ya. Ini saya kasi YunWoong moment dulu XD

Jung Jaehyun : ne, gwencanha ^^ yang penting sekarang sudah review, iya, sabar yah~~

cminsa : yap. Itu Yunho, haha, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong nolak hehe, ne ini dilanjut.

Vic89 : iya, memang itu Yunho. Haha, Jaejoong uda nolak tuh, jadi mau meratakan muka Jaejoong dengan buku(?)

YunJaeee Shipper : ne hwaiting~~ mwo? Ahjussi? Kasian amat Junhyung dipanggil ahjussi ToT

akiramia44 : haha, iya. Semua jawabannya Yunho, dan kali inipun jawabannya Yunho. Emm, enaknya kita kasi award apa yah?

Hana - Kara : yap, itu Yunho. Haha

williamzhwnrie carloszayn : annyeong ^^ nama kamu susah sekali -_- iya, salam kenal juga.

zitaofans : iya itu Yunho. Sayang dia ditolak. Ini dilanjut.

Dhea Kim : iya, itu Yunho. Iya, supaya dirinya ga sakit hati dimasa depan. Emm, iya saya memang terinspirasi dari film korea, tapi bukan drama dengan judul itu.

alint2709 : iya itu Yunho.

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya itu Yunho. Iya, dia lebih berani sekarang. Jaejoong memang uda mulai sedikit tertarik dengan Yunho. Ne, ini dilanjut.

FiandYJ : haha iya~~ dugun dugun deh si Jaejoong. Iya itu Yunho, tapi sayang Jaejoong nolak Yunho. Yap, ini dia chap selanjutnya.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : iya pastinya. Siapa coba yang bisa nolak pesona Yunho #termasuk saya

Guest : haha, ini apa sudah panjang? Iya, ini sudah update.

UKnowBooJae : eii? Jaejoong hidup didua alam? Maksudnya? Semacam amvibi begitu(?) iya, saya motong ceritanya supaya kalian penasaran. Haha, sayangnya Yunho ga ditrima sama Jaejoong. Iya, nanti dimasa depan mereka ketemu koo.

.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan tebakan-tebakan kalian.. Hehe, rata-rata menjawabnya dengan benar ^^ chukae untuk kalian, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kesan kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini.

.

Oh ya, sedikit berbagi dengan kalian, ini adalah hari yang sungguh special bagi saya. Hehe, soalnya hari ini bertepatan dengan perayaan "Pengerupukan" di Bali dan juga hari ultahnya Gikwang oppa ^^

Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya "NYEPI" bagi kalian yang merayakannya, dan doakan saya supaya bisa lancar menjalaninya ^^ oh ya, kebetulan sekarang hari raya pengerupukan, apa ada diantara readers semua yang pernah menonton perayaan 'Pengerupukan' ini? Sedikit info, perayaan Pengerupukan ini dimeriahkan dengan adanya pawai "Ogoh-ogoh". Apa kalain semua pernah menontonnya? Kajja, kita berbagi cerita ^^

Dan satu lagi, saengil chukae buat Gikwang oppa.. Semoga makin eksis bareng Beast dan kapan-kapan bisa mean dan konser lagi di Indonesia ^^ 생일축해 기광 오빠~~

.

.

Ja, minna san, review ne~~

.

Denpasar, 30 Maret 2014


	7. Chapter 7

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 7 (tujuh)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Permisi, permisi, aku mau lewat." kata Yunho saat sudah berada dikerumunan itu, iapun merangsek kedepan guna melihat pengumuman apa yang ada di mading itu._

_"Eoh? Audisi pencarian bakat?" gumam Yunho saat membaca selebaran yang tertempel dimading tersebut. Iapun menyobek salah satu dari sekian selebaran yang ditempel itu dan membawanya keluar guna memperlihatkannya pada Youngwoong yang berada diluar kerumunan._

_"Hei Yunho, ada apa?" tanya Youngwoong saat melihat Yunho keluar dari tengah kerumunan._

_"Ini, mereka heboh melihat pamflet ini." jawab Yunho sambil memperlihatkan selebaran itu pada Youngwoong. Younhgwoongpun dengan segera menyamber selebaran itu dan dengan cepat pula membacanya._

_"Audisi pencarian bakat." gumamnya setelah membaca selebaran itu, dan setik berikutnya sebuah idepun melintas dipikirannya._

_"Yunho-" panggil Youngwoong dan membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kepada Youngwoong. "Kau harus mengikuti ini. Kau harus mengikuti audisi ini." ucapnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum cerah memandang Yunho._

.

.

.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar seruan Youngwoong, iapun tak mengrti kenapa Youngwoong menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti audisi ini. "Maksudnya, aku harus mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat ini?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Youngwoong.

"Ne, kau harus dan wajib untuk mengikutinya!" jawab Youngwoong mantap sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Shireo!" tolak Yunho dan langsung memudarkan senyum diwajah Youngwoong.

"Yah, kenapa kau tak mau? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Kau bisa menunjukkan bakatmu itu pada Jaejoong." kata Youngwoong lagi dan kini perlahan mendekat ke arah Yunho.

"Kau belum pernah menunjukkan bakatmu itu pada Jaejoong bukan?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan ragu dari Yunho. "Lakukanlah, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Kau bisa menunjukkan pada Jaejoong kalau kau juga punya keahlian." kata Youngwoong lagi dan perlahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir." kata Youngwoong lagi sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku janji ini adalah permintaanku yang terakhir. Setelah ini, kau bebas mendekatinya dengan cara apapun." lanjut Youngwoong kini sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak mampu menatap Yunho. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Yunhopun tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir Youngwoong, entah kenapa, namun ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Youngwoong itu. Kalimat seakan-akan Youngwoong akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ne baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Yunho dan seketika membuat Youngwoong mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jinja? Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Youngwoong memastikan sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho.

Yunhopun tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Ne, geurae. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku sedikit terganggu dengan kata-katamu tadi hyung. Permintaan terakhir? Yang benar saja, kau terlihat seperti akan pergi meninggalkanku." jawab Yunno panjang lebar.

Youngwoong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yunho, "Yang penting kau mau melakukannya! Tak sia-sia aku beracting tadi." jawab Youngwoong dan seketika membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo? Kau mengerjaiku!" teriaknya garang dan tak sedikitpun membuat Youngwoong takut.

"Ne, tapi akhirnya kau menyetujuinya kan?" jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Yah, tapi itu tak lucu. Aku pikir hyung akan benar-benar meninggalkanku." jawab Yunho masih tak terima.

_'Ne, aku memang akan segera meninggalkanmu'_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meninggalkanmu? Apa jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukaiku eoh?" goda Youngwoong pada Yunho.

"Mwo? Yah! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Jangan besar kepala hyung!" dengus Yunho tak terima dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Youngwoong tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Yunho itu, tak disangkanya seorang namja culun bisa berekspresi sedemikian rupa.

"Ya yah, teruskan saja tertawamu sampai puas. Sampai perutmu keram dan jangan harap aku akan mau menolongmu." kata Yunho ketus saat melihat Youngwoong yang masih setia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha, ne..um..mi..mian." kata Youngwoong berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"..."

"Jadi, setelah ini, kita akan berlatih bersama. Kita berlatih bagaimana menunjukkan keahlianmu itu, agar Jaejoong terpesona padamu." kata Youngwoong setelah tawanya reda. Iapun kini sudah kembali menemukan semangat dirinya.

"Kajja, kita berjuang bersama."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Junhyung dan Jaejoong kecil tengah berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ya, tadi setelah bel berdentang menandakan waktu pulang sekolah, Junhyung segera beranjak menuju kelas Jaejoong kecil dan merekapun pulang bersama. Jaejoong kecilpun sangat senang karna ia akan pulang bersama Junhyung, dan sedikit mengabaikan Junsu yang tadi juga datang menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Jaejoong-ah, nanti malam apa kau ada acara?" tanya Junhyung ditengah perjalanan menuju parkiran.

Jaejoong kecil menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Junhyung bertanya, "Nde? Emm, sepertinya tidak ada. Wae?" tanyanya sambil menatap Junhyung.

Junhyung tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam nanti. Apa kau mau?"

Jaejoong kecil segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Junhyung, dan membuat Junhyung menghentikan langkahnya juga. Jaejoong kecilpun mendongak menatap Junhyung, tak menyangka kalau Junhyung akan mengajaknya keluar.

"Apa kau tak bisa?" tanya Junhyung saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong kecil, iapun jadi berfikir kalau Jaejoong kecil tak bisa.

"A..ani. Ania, aku mau." jawab Jaejoong kecil cepat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Junhyungpun tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam." kata Junhyung lagi dan kini merekapun mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong kecil antusias tanpa bisa menghilangkan raut bahagia dari wajahnya.

"Emm, aku ingin mengajakmu menontonku latihan bersama bandku. Dan aku juga ingin mengenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum menatap Jaejoong kecil.

"Melihatmu latihan? Waa, itu keren." jawab Jaejoong kecil sangat bersemangat saat mendengar ia bisa melihat Junhyung latihan. Dan keduanyapun kembali berbincang sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran.

Sementara di tempat lain, Yunho dan Youngwoong juga tengah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Yunho. Yah, setelah tadi berunding dimana sebaiknya mereka melakukan latihan, alhasil merekapun sepakat untuk melakuannya di rumah Yunho, karena sangat tak mungkin untuk Youngwoong mengajak Yunho ke rumahnya, karena Jaejoong kecil pasti akan melihatnya.

"Hei, waeyo? Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Youngwoong karena heran melihat Yunho yang semenjak pulang sekolah, terus menerus menekuk wajahnya.

"Anio, eopseo!" jawab Yunho cepat tanpa melihat kearah Youngwoong.

"Ck, gojimal!" dengus Youngwoong saat Yunho tak menjawab jujur pertanyaannya, "Nenek-nenek peyot juga tahu kalau kau tengah kesal. Jadi cepat katakan, apa yang membuatmu kesal?" kata Youngwoong lagi sedikit membentak agar Yunho mau mengakuinya.

Yunhopun menoleh sebentar ke arah Youngwoong, "Aku kesal, melihat dia pulang dengan namja itu." jawab Yunho akhirnya sambil melengoskan(?)wajahnya.

Yah, memang tadi saat Junhyung menjemput Jaejoong kecil ke kelasnya, kejadian itu disaksikan oleh Yunho, dan langsung saja membuat Yunho yang tadinya juga ingin mengajak Jaejoong kecil untuk pulang bersama segera menekuk wajahnya masam, karena kedahuluan oleh Junhyung.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Youngwoong lagi merasa geli dengan jawaban Yunho, "Kalau kau kesal saat melihatnya pulang dengan orang lain, maka buatlah ia untuk selalu bisa pulang bersamamu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Yunho semakin menekukkan wajahnya mendengar nasehat Youngwoong, "Ne ne, kau memang selalu benar." jawabnya malas sambil mencibir pelan. "Sudahlah, daripada membuat moodku lebih buruk lagi, sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum hari semakin gelap." lanjutnya lagi dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Dia sungguh lucu. Apa tadi ia cemburu? Haha, ia sampai berwajah seperti itu, artinya ia benar-benar menyukaiku." kata Youngwoong sambil tersenyum memandang tubuh Yunho yang semakin menjauh darinya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Suara music yang gaduh segera terdengar menggema dari dalam kamar Jung Yunho. Suara music yang menghentak dan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya, pasti akan ikut menggerakkan badan mereka mengikuti irama music itu. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi tak sekalipun menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman music itu.

Sementara Yunho tengah asik meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti irama music, Youngwoong sendiri tengah meringkuk di atas kasur Yunho dengan sebuah komik dihadapannya yang tadi ditemukannya saat memasuki kamar Yunho.

Tek

Tap

Tap

Yunhopun mematikan musik yang berasal dari tape dimeja nakasnya, lalu dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Youngwoong. Ia sedikit kesal karena Youngwoong malah asik dengan komiknya padahal tadi ia berjanji akan menemani Yunho latihan.

"Yah, hyung. Kenapa kau malah asik membaca komik? Bukankah kau kesini untuk menemaniku latihan?" teriak Yunho saat dirinya sudah berada disebelah Youngwoong.

"..."

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah diam?" teriak Yunho lagi kesal karena Youngwoong tak menjawab teriakannya.

"..."

"Aiss, kau ini! Hyung!"

Sret

Tak tahan karena Youngwoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, kini Yunho sudah bersiap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong, namun belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong, ia malah mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari namja cantik itu.

Dengan perlahan, iapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Youngwoong dan memiringkan sedikit wajahnya guna melihat wajah Youngwoong.

"Astaga, ternyata di tertidur. Aisss." gumam Yunho saat melihat ternyata benar kalau Youngwoong tertidur. "Pantas saja ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku." lanjutnya lagi sambil terus menatap wajah tertidur Youngwoong.

"Aiss, apa ia tak sakit kalau tertidur begitu?" kata Yunho lagi saat melihat cara tidur Youngwoong yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. "Bisa-bisa ia kesakitan kalau bangun nanti." gumamnya lagi dan kini iapun bersiap untuk membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong.

Srett

Yunhopun memposisikan tangannya menyelip ditubuh Youngwoong, lalu dengan gerakan pelan, dibalikkannya tubuh kurus Youngwoong agar terlentang dikasur, dan menjadikan Youngwoong tak sakit dengan posisi tidurnya itu.

Plukk

Dan Yunhopun dengan sukses membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong tanpa sedikitpun membangunkan namja cantik itu, entahlah, namun kelihatannya Youngwoong sangat kelelahan hingga ia tak terbangun saat Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, kau ringan juga hyung." kata Yunho saat dirinya sudah berhasil membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong, sekarang ia malah sibuk mengamati wajah cantik Youngwoong yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau itu cantik juga hyung." gumam Yunho masih sambil mengamati wajah Youngwoong, "Walaupun kadang kau suka semaunya sendiri dan emosional, tapi kau adalah namja yang sangat baik." lanjutnya dan perlahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Gomawo, karna sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hal itu." lanjut Yunho dan perlahan menyibak poni yang menjunyai dikening Youngwoong.

Selesai menyibak poni Youngwoong, kini mata Yunho malah tertuju pada bibir merah Youngwoong. Lama ia menatap bibir merah itu, bibir yang sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Perlahan, entah disadarinya atau tidak, iapun menggerakkan tangannya menuju bibir Youngwoong. Diusapnya pelan bibir merah cherry Youngwoong itu, sebelum akhirnya menekannya lembut.

"Lembut." gumamnya lirih. "Kalau aku mengecupnya, bagaimana rasanya yah?"

"..."

"Yah, apa yang ku pikirkan!" Yunhopun segera mengangkat tangannya dari bibir Youngwoong, lalu mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sadarlah Jung." gumamnya sambil kini melangkah keluar kamar, sebelum nanti ia malah akan benar-benar melakukan pikiran nistanya tadi.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong menggeliatkan badannya pelan saat merasa terusik dalam tidurnya, iapun mengerang pelan saat suara-suara bising tertangkap oleh telinganya. Tidurnyapun semakin terusik kala suara-suara itu semakin lama, terdengar semakin jelas ditelinganya.

_Shijageun dalkomhage pyeongbeomhage naege kkeullyeo_

_Eonjena geuratdeuhi meonjeo mareul geureowa_

_Modeun ganeunseong yeoreodwa, oh~_

Youngwoongpun semakin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan iapun membuka matanya pelan saat benar-benar menyadari jika suara bising itu memang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Eungh." lenguh Youngwoong dan perlahan bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur sambil mengucek pelan matanya.

_Sarangeun mwoda meoda imi sushigeo Red Ocean_

_Nan breakin my rules again aljanha jiru hangeol_

_Jogeum dachyeodo neon gwemcanha, oh~_

Perlahan mata Youngwoongpun terbuka sepenuhnya, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja tengah meliukkan badannya dengan lentur mengikuti alunan music yang menggema. Youngwoongpun segera membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi guna memastikan siapa namja itu.

_Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo_

_He eonal sueobseo I Got You~ under my skin_

_Neo nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo_

_Neon naui noye I Got You~ under my skin_

Hmmmm

Dan senyum manispun segera terukir diwajahnya saat menyadari siapa namja yang tengah menari itu.

"Yunho!" panggil Youngwoong dan membuat Yunho-namja yang menari itu-mengehentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Youngwoong.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho dan perlahan mematikan tape dan seketika membuat suasana hening dikamarnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya.

"Umm, mian aku ketiduran." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Gwencanha. Kau kalihatannya sangat lelah." kata Yunho lagi sambil menatap Youngwoong.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Youngwoong dan perlahan menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Apa kau tengah berlatih? Lagu apa yang kau pilih? Sepertinya, aku sering mendengarnya." tanya Youngwoong setelah dirinya duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Ah, ne. Aku tengah berlatih hyung. Ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritku, gerakan dancenya sangat energik, dan aku menyukainya." jawab Yunho dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kka, cepat mulai latihan. Aku ingin melihatnya." kata Youngwoong lagi dan setelahnya, Yunhopun kembali menghidupkan tapenya, dan segera mengalunlah music yang menggema dalam kamar Yunho dengan Yunho yang sudah bersiap meliukkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu.

_Ne meorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunbit_

_Na anigaseon umjigijido anheun chrome heart_

_Nega seontaekhan girigeol, oh~_

_Hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun su eokgae ui nai ui Crystal_

_Machimnae shikkdwaen byeonshin ui kkeuteun na_

_Igeotdo sarangsun anilkka, oh~_

Yunho terus meliukkan badannya mengikuti irama music yang menghentak. Mengikuti gerakan dance dari lagu yang sangat populer tersebut. Yunho dengan sangat lincah menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun saat dirinya menggerakkan badannya. Ia menggerakkan badannya sepenuh hati sampai-sampai gerakan tersulitpun dilakukannya dengan sempurna.

Youngwoong hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yunho. Ia sangat terpesona saat melihat gerakan sempurna yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Yunho, dan tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

_Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo_

_He eonal sueobseo I Got You~ under my skin_

_Neo nareul wonhae (Yeah, yeah) neon naege ppajyeo (Yeah, yeah) neon naege michyeo_

_Neon naui noye_

_I Got You~ under my skin_

_._

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suara tepukan tangan segera terdengar dari Youngwoong saat Yunho menyelesaikan tariannya. Youngwoongpun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju Yunho.

"Daebak! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." kata Youngwoong sambil tersenyum dan terus bertepuk tangan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum pelan, "Anio. Aku masih butuh latihan yang banyak lagi." kata Yunho dan setelahnya, kembali ia menghidupkan music, lalu berteriak kencang pada Youngwoong.

"Kau mau ikut hyung?" tanyanya pada Youngwoong, belum sempat Youngwoong menjawab, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuhnya untuk ikut menari bersamanya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Malam menjelang, menggantikan langit senja yang kini perlahan berubah gelap. Youngwoong kini tengah sibuk membantu sang eomma menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Jaejoong kecil tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di depan televisi. Nampak sesekali ia tersenyum girang saat ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yak, selesai. Kka, kau mandilah. Setelah itu kita makan." kata eomma Jaejoong dan menyuruh Youngwoong untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Ne." jawab Youngwoong dan setelahnya iapun melepas apron yang membalut tubuhnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kini Youngwoong sudah selesai membersihkan diri, setelahnya iapun segera bergabung ke ruang makan, karena yang lainnya nampak sudah bersiap di meja makan.

"Kajja Woongie, kita makan." ajak appa Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Youngwoong yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Ne samchon." jawab Youngwoong dan setelahnya, merekapun makan malam dengan tenang.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kini keluarga Kim sudah selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Youngwoongpun membantu sang eomma untuk membereskan peralatan sisa makan mereka, lain halnya dengan Jaejoong kecil yang kini sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yah, Joongie. Kajja sini bantu eomma! Aiss, anak itu!" gerutu eomma Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong kecil yang melesat cepat ke dalam kamar.

Youngwoongpun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang eomma yang berteriak-teriak begitu. "Sudahlah imo, bukankah Joongie memang seperti itu." kata Youngwoong sambil membilas piring-piring yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi setidaknya, ia juga harus bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Anak itu, bisanya hanya main dan nonton. Kapan ia akan mandiri jika begitu?" gumam eomma Jaejoong lagi karena heran melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Sudahlah imo, lagipula Joongie masih kecil."

"Tadi setidaknya, ia harus mulai membantu eommanya jika sedang bekerja. Ia sudah 17 tahun, itu namanya sudah cukup dewasa."

"..."

"Lagipula, tak selamanya aku bisa berada disisinya. Suatu saat, ia harus bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri, dan berhenti bergantung dengan orang lain."

Youngwoongpun seketika menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma, dan iapun seolah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan eommanya itu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Malam semakin larut dan hawa pun semakin dingin. Di dalam kamarnya, nampak Jaejoong kecil yang tengah memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk keluar bersama Junhyung. Nampak binar bahagia menghiasi wajah cantiknya, dan sepanjang memilih baju iapun tersenyum ceria.

"Yang ini saja." gumamnya setelah berhasil menemukan baju apa yang cocok untuk kali ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada kaos v neck hitam dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans putih, yang membuat penampilannya kian bersinar.

"Perfect." ucapnya lagi saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di dinding.

Ceklek

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Youngwoong saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan merasa heran melihat Jaejoong kecil sangat rapi.

Jaejoong kecil hanya menolehkan wajahnya sebentar kearah Youngwoong, "Aku mau pergi." jawabnya dan sekarang sudah bersiap karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Pergi kemana? Ini sudah malam." tanya Youngwoong lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kecil.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil berlalu dari hadapan Youngwoong.

"Yah aku bertanya! Mau kemana malam-malam begini!" teriak Youngwoong karena kesal dengan tingkah Jaejoong kecil. "Yah, jawab aku!"

"Ck. Aku mau pergi dengan Junhyung!" jawab Jaejoong kecil ketus dan segera melangkah keluar.

"Mwo? Yah, kau tak boleh pergi dengannya!"

"Apa hakmu melarangku! Aku sudah besar, dan aku hanya ingin melihatnya latihan bersama bandnya. Alasan apa sehingga aku tak boleh pergi dengannya?"

_'Karna aku tak ingin kau merasa tersakiti di masa depan. Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengannya dan nantinya kau akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku'_

"Aku tahu hyung mengkhawatirkanku, tapi hyung tak punya hak untuk melarangku berteman dengan siapa saja." lanjut Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap pelan kearah Youngwoong.

"..."

"Junhyung adalah pribadi yang baik, dan dia tak memberi pengaruh negatif kepadaku. Jadi kuharap, hyung mau mengerti."

"..."

"Aku pergi."

"Kalau kau pergi, maka kau akan menyesal."

"..."

"..."

"Annyeong."

Ceklek

Blammm

"Sungguh, kau akan mengesal Joongie." lirih Youngwoong sambil menatap sendu kearah pintu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Keesokan paginya

Youngwoong tengah sibuk membantu sang eomma menjemur pakaian dihalaman belakang. Setelah tadi sarapan bersama, iapun dengan segera membantu sang eomma yang nampak mulai kelelahan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, setelah sarapan selesai, biasanya ia akan langsung ikut menuju sekolah Jaejoong kecil dan mengajukan berbagai macam alasan kepada satpam penjaga sekolah agar diizinkan masuk ke dalam sekolah, atau melewati pintu belakang sekolah yang memang tak dijaga oleh satpam. Kali ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang eomma dirumah. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang tengah bersemangat membantu eommanya menjemur pakaian.

"Yak, sudah selesai." teriaknya girang saat menyelesaikan semua jemurannya. Iapun segera membawa ember kosong itu ke dalam.

"Gomawo ne." kata eomma Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Youngwoong.

"Cheonmaneyo. Jadi, apa upahku untuk ini semua?" jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum ke arah sang eomma.

"Ck, jadi kau tak ikhlas membantu imo?" kata eomma Jaejoong sambil pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Haha, aniyo. Tentu saja tidak, aku membantu imo dengan senang hati." jawab Youngwoong sambil menghambur memeluk sang eomma.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, arraseo." jawab eomma Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kepala Youngwoong.

Youngwoongpun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan tangan sang eomma dikepalanya, menikmati perasaan hangat yang tak akan mungkin bisa didapatkannya lagi.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Youngwoong sambil perlahan membuka matanya dan mengusap lembut perut sang eomma.

"Nde?" tanya eomma Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Disini, sudah berapa bulan?" jawab Youngwoong sambil menunjuk perut sang eomma yang nampak masih rata.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya eomma Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena Youngwoong mengetahui kehamilannya.

Youngwoong mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum manis. "Geurae yo. Jadi, sudah berapa bulan?"

"2 minggu." jawab eomma Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang dan mengusap pelan perut ratanya, "Imo tak menyangka jika akan diberikan anugrah seperti ini. Mengingat jarak umur Jaejoong yang sudah remaja. Imo sangat bersyukur." lanjut sang eomma masih memasang senyum diwajahnya.

Youngwoongpun ikut tersenyum memandang sang eomma, namun dibalik senyuman itu, ia menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Perlahan senyum manis yang awalnya menghiasi wajah Youngwoong, perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan raut kesedihan. Iapun menghela nafas sejenak, lalu beralih menatap sang eomma.

"Apa sungguh membahagiakan?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari sang eomma. "Tapi itu semua akan menyakitimu."

"..."

"Sebelum terlambat, lebih baik akhiri disini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti." lanjut Youngwoong dan membuat sang eomma memandangnya dalam. "Kumohon, ini semua akan menyakitimu." kata Youngwoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang lembut perut sang eomma.

Hmmm

Eomma Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil, iapun mengusap pelan kepala Youngwoong yang tertunduk dihadapannya.

"Kalau memang jalannya, kita tak akan bisa mengubahnya. Walaupun dengan cara apapun."

"..."

"Aku tahu, ini mungkin cobaan terberat yang akan kita lalui, tapi percayalah, ini semu memang yang terbaik untuk kita."

"..."

"Aku sangat senang saat domter mengatakan kalau aku hamil kembali, dan kau tahu apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu?" tanya eomma Jaejoong dan mendapat gelengan lemah dari Youngwoong.

"..."

"Melahirkan sosok mungil itu dan membiarkannya menikmati dunia luar. Itu adalah hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari apapun. Memberikannya merasakan kehidupan dan melihat seluruh isi dunia."

"..."

"Sekalipun akan menyakitiku, namun aku sangat bahagia." kata eomma Jaejoong dan membuat Youngwoong kini balik memeluk tubuh eommanya.

"..."

"Aku tahu, kau mengkhawatirkanku, namun biarkanlah semua berjalan seperti apa yang ditakdirkan. Jangan melawan takdir karena dibalik itu semua pasti ada kebahagiaan lain yang akan datang."

"..."

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi appa, dirimu dan juga calon adikmu ini, Joongie."

Deg

Youngwoong segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara sang eomma. Bukan, bukan karena kalimat sayang yang terlontar dari eommanya yang membuatnya kaget, namun panggilan yang eommanya lontarkan itu yang membuatnya kaget.

"Eo..eomma?" lirih Youngwoong sambil menatap mata sang eomma, airmata sudah menggenang dikedua matanya.

"Ne, Jaejoongie."

"Eo..eomma.. Hiks, hiks, eomma, eomma."

Dan tangis Youngwoongpun pecah saat sang eomma kembali memanggilnya dengan namanya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka kalau sang eomma tahu mengenai dirinya.

"Eomma..hiks..eomma." racau Youngwoong masih terisak, iapun mendekap erat tubuh sang eomma, meluapkan rasa sayang dan rindu yang mendalam.

"Uljimayo, uljima." kata eomma Jaejoong menenangkan sang putra, dielusnya sayang rambut halus Youngwoong.

"Eomma." lirih Youngwoong lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendongak pelan menatap sang eomma.

"Ne, kau tumbuh sangat baik. Semakin cantik dan baik hati." kata eomma Jaejoong sambil menghapus airmata yang meleleh dipipi halus Youngwoong. "Gomawo, gomawo karna sudah tumbuh dengan baik." lanjutnya sambil menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

"Kapan eomma tahu?" tanya Youngwoong sambil menahan isakannya.

"Dari awal. Dari awal eomma melihatmu, eomma sudah sadar." jawab eomma Jaejoong dan perlahan mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Eomma tak akan mungkin melupakan wajah putra eomma yang cantik ini." lanjutnya sambil menyentuh wajah Youngwoong.

"Eomma, bogoshipda. Jeongmal bogoshipda."

"Ne. Arraseo. Nado bogoshipo. Eomma senang karna kau tumbuh dengan baik. Mianhae, jika eomma membuatmu tumbuh tanpa eomma."

"Anio."

"Bagaimana uri dongsaeng?" tanya eomma Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat dan menatap dalam mata Youngwoong.

Youngwoong tersenyum pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma, iapun tak sabar ingin bercerita tentang dongsaengnya.

"Namanya Kim Changmin, ia adalah uri namdongsaeng yang paling menggemaskan dan tampan." kata Youngwoong memulai bercerita, "Ia sangat nakal dan selalu memanggilku nuna! Padahal aku sudah sering memarahinya untuk berhenti memanggilku nuna, tapi memang ia tak mempan dimarahi, alhasil ia masih tetap memanggilku nuna!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan membayangkan sosok Changmin dalam imajinasinya.

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan teriakannya."

"..."

"Ia juga sangat suka makan. Aku tak tahu apa yang eomma idamkan saat mengandungnya, hingga ia menjadi food monster seperti sekarang."

"Ne, eomma memang akhir-akhir ini banyak makan." jawab sang eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan aku harus rela untuk membagi jatah makanku untuknya, dan lagi aku harus menyiapkan uang extra untuk membeli cemilan untuknya." kata Youngwoong lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Pasti ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis ne."

"Anio, ia sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Ia adalah namdongsaeng yang paling nakal yang pernah aku temui. Hehe." jawab Youngwoong sambil terkekeh geli.

Dan begitulah, Youngwoongpun terus bercerita mengenai sang dongsaeng kepada sang eomma. Ia begitu bersemangat saat menceritakannya. Selama ia bercerita, sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ikut tertawa saat mendengar hal lucu yang disampaikan Youngwoong. Walaupun ia bisa tersenyum dan bisa ikut tertawa mendengar tingkah laku kedua putranya, namun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedih, karena tak sempat ikut memantau tumbuh kembang kedua putranya itu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong tengah berjalan pelan ditengah kota, setelah tadi bercerita banyak mengenai Changmin kepada sang eomma, kini ia keluar sebentar guna mencari udara segar.

"Ah, gara-gara membicarakan Changmin, aku jadi merindukan bocah evil itu." gumam Youngwoong ditengah perjalanan, "Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkannya disana. Bagaimana keadaannya ia sekarang yah?" lanjutnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Lama ia berfikir, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seorang namja tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menjitak keras kepalanya.

Pletak

"Ouch! Yak, apa yang ka-"

"Kalau kau bengong begitu, bisa-bisa kau kesambet makhluk halus." belum sempat Youngwoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja yang memukulnya tadi langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Kau-"

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi, Youngwoongie."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan bisakah hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu memukulku hah?" teriak Youngwoong karena merasa kesal dengan tingkah namja disebelahnya ini.

"Hehe, itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau bengong ditempat ramai begini." jawab Hyunseung-namja yang memukul Youngwoong-sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Youngwoong.

"Ck, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Youngwoong lagi dan mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hyunseung.

"Aku ingin mencari makan siang." jawab Hyunseung tanpa menoleh kepada Youngwoong. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan, mencari udara segar." jawab Youngwoong.

"Ah ya, apa nanti kau akan menonton audisi pencarian bakat di pusat kota?" tanya Hyunseung saat teringat audisi pencarian bakat yang akan diadakan sore nanti.

"Pencarian bakat?" ulang Youngwoong menirukan ucapan Hyunseung, "OMO!" pekiknya kencang saat teringat sesuatu.

"Yah, kenapa kau tak bilang jika audisinya diadakan hari ini." teriaknya lagi dan malah menyalahkan Hyunseung karena ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Yah, kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Kau yang melupakannya jadi jangan menyalahkanku!" balas Hyunseung tak kesal.

"Ne mian, aku hanya melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

_'Ya, sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan menentukan masa depanku'_

"Ck, sudahlah daripada kita berteriak tak karuan, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?" tanya Youngwoong dan membuat Hyunseung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Membantumu?" ulang Hyunseung sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Youngwoong.

"Ne. Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal kecil." jawab Youngwoong dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyunseung guna membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youngwoong setelah membisikkan sesuatu pada Hyunseung.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" tanya Hyunseung tak mengerti.

"Karena itu bisa mengubah masa depan seseorang." jawab Youngwoong dan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit bukan?" tanya Youngwoong lagi mempengaruhi Hyunseung.

"Ck, baiklah. Membantu orang tak ada salahnya juga." jawab Hyunseung akhirnya dan membuat Youngwoong tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya sekarang. Sebelum acara audisi itu dimulai. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo."

Dan setelahnya, mereka berduapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan

_'Kuharap rencana kali ini berhasil'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoloh, rencana apa yang bakal dibuat sama Youngwoong? Hehe

Saya kembali dengan chap 7,, bagaimana untuk chap ini? Dichap ini ceritanya sedikit mengharu biru,, setidaknya menurut saya.. Part antara Youngwoong dan sang eomma bicara berdua itu, entah kenapa sangat menyentuh hati saya..

Itulah hebatnya seorang ibu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan anaknya, walaupun dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendri. Kalian yang terbaik eomma ^^

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah follow, favorit dan review dichap kemarin. Big thank's buat :

**YunHolic | rinayunjaerina | fuwaliyaah | YunJaeee Shipper | Youleebitha | Little Asadachi | cminsa | Vic89 | littlecupcake noona | Jung Jaehyun | cho kyu 549 | UKnowBooJae | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | Hana - Kara | ShinJiWoo920202 | akiramia44 | xena hwang | thedolpinduck | KimJJ boo | Guest | Guest | hi jj91 | L-chanLee | min | Guest | FiandYJ**

Ini balasan review kalian :

YunHolic : dia bakal nampilin dance. Wah, ide bagus itu. Pasti keren dia kalau nampilin perutnya yang kotak-kotak itu. Dan pastinya bakal ngebuat para penonton pingsan XD

rinayunjaerina : iya, pasti nyesel. Sepertinya bukan Yunho yang jatuh cinta pada Youngwoong, tapi kebalikannya Youngwoong yang mulai jatuh cinta sama Yunho.

fuwaliyaah : haha, kita masih sodaraan berarti XP dia nggak akan cemburu koo, kan memang itu yang diharapkan olehnya.

YunJaeee Shipper : haha, iya deh gapapa kamu panggil Junhyung ahjussi :P kita lihat saja, dia menang atau nggak *smirk

Youleebitha : iya, saya juga sebel, ini sudah dilanjut, berdoa saja supaya dia cepet nyadar sama ketampanan Yunho.

Little Asadachi : ini dilanjut. Iya, memang dia ganteng pake banget. Kalo Jaejoong sama Yunho ya takdir mereka akan berubah. Wah, kamu mau ke Bali? Selamat bersenang-senang ne di Bali ^^

cminsa : iya, sayang banget ga ditrima. Tapi, tak dapet yang kecil yang dewasapun jadi XD

Vic89 : wah kasian banget Jaejoong mukanya diratakan sama kamu XP iya nyesel bgt dah nanti dia tu. Wah, jangan paketkan Junhyung oppa ke negeri antah berantah itu, kesian ToT

littlecupcake noona : wah itu prediksi kamu yah? Kita lihat saja nanti apa prediksi kamu bener atau tidak XP ini sudah dilanjut.

Jung Jaehyun : haha, iyah. Tapi karena Jaejoong lagi naksir Junhyung jadi diapun berfikir begitu, namanya juga orang lagi jatuh cinta.

cho kyu 549 : ini dilanjut ^^ mereka nggak akan inget. Karena sudah 10tahun berlalu, memori Yunho tentang sosok Youngwoong ga akan inget.

UKnowBooJae : haha, iya, nyesel tuh si Jaejoong. Iya, dia nggak cerita karena takut Jaejoong ga akan percaya.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : iya wajib ikut. Hehe, iyah. Emm, bukan. Saya tidak terinspirasi dari novel tersebut.

Hana - Kara : iya, harus ikut. Iyah, tapi mungkin hanya Youngwoong saja yang mulai suka.

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya, ga rugi. Malah untung XP iya, dia bakal ngedance.

akiramia44 : iyah. Silahkan kasih semua award itu. Iya, semoga saja.

xena hwang : iya, gomawo. Iya, lagi pengen cepet-cepet update, mumpung idenya mengalir. Iya saya tidak menjelaskan secara detail, karna di drama korea yang saya tonton juga sering begitu. #apadah, ngeles aja

thedolpinduck : iya, ikut dance. Haha, maklum masih labil.

KimJJ boo : gwemcanha, ini update chap 7 ^^ iya, fandom saya B2UTY, kalau kamu?

Guest : Ini dilanjut

Guest : ini dilanjut

hi jj91 : halo juga, iya ini dilanjut ^^

L-chanLee : annheong ^^ iya, saya memang kurang menjelaskannya. Karena di drama yang saya tonton juga sering terjadi begitu. Yah, kalau memang butuh alasan, anggap saja kalau Youngwoong itu sering selalu memberi alasan yang macam-macam sama satpamnya agar bisa masuk ^^

min : iya, ini dilanjut. Iya, saya juga kangen sama dia. Sabar yah~~ tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja dimasa depan sana ^^

Guest : iya, saya kurang menjelaskan itu. Anggap saja kalau Youngwoong selalu ngasih alasan macam-macam ke satpamnya atau dia masuk lewat pintu belakang.

FiandYJ : iya, tunggu saja Jaejoong. Kamu bakal klepek-klepek liat Yunho XP

.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya, untuk chap ini mohon reviewnya lagi ne ^^

Minnasan, review onegaishimasu~¤

.

Denpasar, 10 April 2014


	8. Chapter 8

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 8 (delapan)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" tanya Hyunseung tak mengerti._

_"Karena itu bisa mengubah masa depan seseorang." jawab Youngwoong dan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit bukan?" tanya Youngwoong lagi mempengaruhi Hyunseung._

_"Ck, baiklah. Membantu orang tak ada salahnya juga." jawab Hyunseung akhirnya dan membuat Youngwoong tersenyum senang._

_"Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya sekarang. Sebelum acara audisi itu dimulai. Arraseo?"_

_"Ne, arraseo."_

_Dan setelahnya, mereka berduapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan _

_'_Kuharap rencana kali ini berhasil'

.

.

.

Jaejoong kecil tengah berdiri didepan cermin memperhatikan penampilannya untuk sore ini. Yah, sore ini ia berencana untuk datang ke acara audisi pencarian bakat untuk mendukung Junhyung, maka dari itu ia ingin berpenampilan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat Junhyung semakin terpesona padanya.

"Perfect. Kau memang yang terbaik Jaejoong!" ucapnya bangga melihat penampilannya itu.

Kali ini ia memilih mengenakan kaos v-neck putih dan celana kain putih, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun dari khayangan. Ditambah dengan jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya diluar kaos dan beberapa accesoris kalung yang menambah manis penampilannya, juga sepatu kets warna senada yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Sempurna."

Drrttt drrttt

Ponsel Jaejoong kecilpun bergetar dan menampilkan ID Junhyung dilayar ponselnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera mengambil ponselnya lalu dengan cepat memencet tombol answare.

"Yoboseyo." ucapnya girang dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah siap."

"..."

"Ania. Kita bertemu disana saja, lagipula aku akan berangkat dengan Junsu."

"..."

"Ne, arraseo."

"..."

"Junhyung-ah, hwaiting!" teriak Jaejoong kecil dan setelahnya mematikan sambungan telponnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Dan tanpa disadarinya, Youngwoong melihat semua tingakah lakunya dari balik pintu kamar dan diam-diam tersenyum misterius, sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Sementara itu, Yunho tengah bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya. Dengan hoodie putih melekat sempurna ditubuh atletisnya dan jeans hitam membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menawan. Iapun kini tengah memakai sepatu ketsnya, dan setelahnya menyemprotkan parfume keseluruh tubuhnya dan terakhir menyisir rambutnya lalu tersenyum manis memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hwaiting, Jung Yunho!" katanya bersemangat dan akhirnya keluar kamar dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Eomma, aku berang-, yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baru saja ia hendak berpamitan pada sang eomma, Yunho malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Youngwoong yang kini tengah duduk manis di ruang tamunya.

"Ck, kau ini. Seperti melihat hantu saja." dengus Youngwoong kesal saat Yunho malah berteriak kepadanya. "Aku kesini tentu saja untuk menjemputmu dan berangkat bersama." jawab Youngwoong girang dan tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Aiss, kita kan bisa bertemu disana, kau tak mesti kesini hyung." dengus Yunho sambil menatap Youngwoong masam.

"Hehe, ani. Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu." jawab Youngwoong sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ck, kajja. Nanti kita terlambat." ajak Yunho dan Youngwoongpun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, kalian sudah akan berangkat?" tanya eomma Yunho yang baru datang dari arah dapur dan membawa nampan ditangannya, "Padahal eomma sudah membuatkan minuman untuk temanmu yang cantik ini. Kajja, minum dulu." lanjutnya sambil perlahan menaruh nampan itu dan kemudian menarik Youngwoong lagi untuk duduk disofa.

"Kka, minumlah." kata eomma Yunho lagi sambil menyodorkan satu gelas es jeruk pada Youngwoong.

"Ck, eomma ini. Aku sudah terlambat. Jadi biarkan kami pergi." kata Yunho sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah sana, kau pergi sendiri saja, biar-, eh, siapa namamu cantik? Aku sampai lupa menanyakan namamu." kata eomma Yunho yang baru sadar jika ia belum tahu nama namja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Youngwoong imnida." jawab Youngwoong sambil membungkuk sekilas kearah eomma Yunho. "Mianhae, tapi aku namja." lanjutnya sedikit sebal karena eomma Yunho menyebutnya cantik.

"Mwo? Aigoo, tak mungkin kau namja. Lihat wajahmu sangat cantik." kata eomma Yunho yang masih tak percaya jika Youngwoong adalah namja.

"Ck, eomma ini. Apa tak bisa membedakan mana namja dan yeoja, ckck, kau perlu kaca mata tambahan eomma." jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Youngwoong yang cemberut kesal.

"Sudahlah eomma, kajja hyung kita berangkat. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." lanjut Yunho dan perlahan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Youngwoongpun mulai bangkit berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah Yunho keluar rumah. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suara eomma Yunho kembali terdengar.

"Tak peduli kau namja ataupun yeoja, tapi aku sudah langsung menyukaimu. Kuharap, saat dewasa nanti, kau dan Yunho akan bersama." kata eomma Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kearah Youngwoong dan membuat namja cantik itu memandang penuh tanya kearah eomma Yunho.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Ditempat lain, nampak Junhyung yang tengah sibuk memasukkan peralatan musicnya ke dalam box. Ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat audisi pencarian bakat berlangsung. Setelah membereskan peralatan musicnya, iapun segera keluar rumah dan bersiap berangkat menuju tempat audisi.

"Semoga kali ini berjalan lancar." doanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Iapun kini berjalan kearah bagasi untuk mengambil motornya, dengan box gitar yang tersampir dibahunya, iapun berjalan pelan kearah motornya. Namun, baru saja ia tiba disebelah motornya, ia segera memekik kencang.

"MWOYA! Kenapa banku kempes begini!" teriaknya kencang saat melihat ban belakang motornya yang kempes. "Aigoo, kenapa kempes disaat genting begini!" teriaknya lagi sambil menendang keras ban belakangnya yang bocor itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya marah.

"Ck, kalau begini aku mesti mencari kendaraan umum!" lanjutnya lagi dan kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bagasi, dan dengan kedongkolan yang bersarang dihatinya, iapun mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan dan siapa tahu bertemu kendaraan umum dan bisa membawanya ke tempat audisi.

Sementara itu ditempat audisi, terlihat orang-orang yang sudah mulai memenuhi tribun untuk menonton. Dan para peserta audisipun sudah terlihat memenuhi ruang ganti. Disalah satu sudut, nampak Yunho dan Youngwoong yang nampak tengah berbicara. Sesekali nampak Youngwoong yang membenahi pakaian Yunho, keduanya nampak sangat senang dan tak jarang mereka terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Berjuanglah. Ini adalah kesempatanmu yang terakhir. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaiknya. Arraseo?" kata Youngwoong memberi nasehat kepada Yunho.

"Ne arraseo. Gomawo ne."

"Anio, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih." jawab Youngwoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mohon perhatiannya, acara akan segera dimulai, jadi para peserta diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap." kata seorang kru acara dan segera setelahnya terdengar suara MC yang mulai membuka acara pencarian bakat tersebut.

"Kka, aku akan kedepan. Bersemangatlah!" kata Youngwoong memberi semangat pada Yunho sambil tersenyum manis dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ne, hwaiting!" jawab Yunho dan balas tersenyum pada Youngwoong.

_'Kuharap rencana kali ini akan berhasil. Yunho-ah, hwaiting'_

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil sudah duduk manis disalah satu deret tribun penonton, disebelahnya nampak Junsu yang juga terlihat imut mengenakan baju kuning dan celana pendek putih. Mereka berdua nampak sangat bersinar, apalagi Jaejoong kecil yang terlihat seperti bidadari dengan pakaiannya itu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata, menatap lapar kearah dirinya.

"Hei Joongie, aku lihat orang-orang itu sedari tadi menatapmu terus." kata Junsu setengah berbisik kepada Jaejoong kecil.

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu saja. Mana mungkin mereka melihatku." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil menggeleng pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Ah, apa Junhyung sudah datang yah? Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum tampil." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Junhyung.

"Ah, itu ada Youngwoong hyung. Youngwoong hyung, kesini. Sini!" teriak Junsu heboh saat matanya menangkap sosok Youngwoong yang tengah mencari tempat duduk.

"HYUNG~~"

"Yak, hentikan teriakanmu itu pabo! Kau membuat semua orang melihat kemari." hardik Youngwoong yang baru saja sampai dihadapan Jaejoong kecil dan Junsu, sambil mendelik kearah Junsu.

"Hehe, mianae hyung. Aku kira hyung tak melihat kami disini." jawab Junsu sambil nyengir kearah Youngwoong.

"Mana mungkin aku tak melihat kalian pabo! Dan jangan kira aku juga tak mendengar teriakan kencangmu tadi!" jawab Youngwoong ketus sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong kecil.

"Hehe, mian." jawab Junsundan tersenyum gaje kearah Youngwoong.

"Hei, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Youngwoong merasa heran karena Jaejoong kecil tak kunjung berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Anio, aku hanya mencari Junhyung." jawab Jaejoong kecil masih sambil celingukan.

"Mencari Junhyung?" tanya Youngwoong dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong kecil. "Ah, mungkin ia sudah berada diruang tunggu." jawab Youngwoong sambil menyeringai, yang tentunya tak akan dilihat oleh Jaejoong kecil.

_'Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya Jaejoongie. Karna aku tak akan membiarkan dirinya ikut audisi ini'_

Sementara Jaejoong kecil tengah mencari keberadaan Junhyung, namja yang tengah dicarinya itu sendiri, kini tengah berjalan tak tentu arah dinggir jalan. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika jarak antara rumahnya dan tempat audisi begitu jauh, sampai-sampai ia sudah berjalan sekutar 30 menit, dirinya belum sampai juga ditempat tujuan.

"Astaga, kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku terlambat audisi." katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur bebas dari dahinya. Iapun kini berusaha kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan itu. Entah nasibnya yang memang kurang baik, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak menemukan bus atau taksi yang bisa ditumpanginya sampai ke tempat audisi.

Tin

Tin

Baru saja ia hendak berjalan kembali, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei, apa kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya orang dalam mobil itu setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya,

Junhyung terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ne. Aku akan pergi ke tempat audisi pencarian bakat, tapi sedari tadi aku tak menemukan kendaraan umum yang bisa kunaiki untuk sampai kesana." jawabnya lancar dan cepat.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, kalau kau mau." kata orang itu lagi dan seketika membuat Junhyung melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Jeongmalyo? Kau mau mengantarku?" ucapnya semangat sambil tersenyum memandang orang itu.

"Ne tentu. Kka, masuklah." ajak orang itu lagi dan segera setelahnya membuka pintu penumpang disebelahnya lalu menyuruh Junhyung mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "Sudah?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Junhyung.

"Kka, kita berangkat." lanjut orang itu lagi dan perlahan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Gomawo, sudah mau membantuku, emm-"

"Hyunseung, kau bisa memanggilku Hyunseung." kata Hyunseung-orang yang menolong Junhyung itu-sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ah ne, gomawo Hyunseung-ssi." kata Junhyung lagi sambil tersenyum kearah Hyunseung.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Yunho tengah bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung. Bisa kita lihat kalau dirinya tengah melakukan pemanasan dengan meloncat-loncat kecil. Nomor pesertapun sudah tertempel didadanya, 52, itulah nomor urut peserta miliknya.

"Aiss, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup yah." gumamnya sambil kini berjalan pelan menuju bangku. "Ah, rasanya aku ingin melihat Jaejoong. Apa ia sudah datang yah?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap keluar.

"Ah, lebih baik aku melihatnya saja. Siapa tahu dengan melihatnya rasa gugupku jadi hilang." katanya lagi dan kini bersiap bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar guna bertemu dengan Jaejoong kecil. Namun, baru saja ia mencapai pintu keluar-

Brukkk

"Awww."

Teriakan kencang segera terdengar darinya saat tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menabraknya dengan cukup keras. Iapun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjungkal kebelakang.

"Omo, mian. Aku tak melihatmu." kata orang yang menabrak Yunho itu sambil membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Ah, ne. Gwencanhayo." jawab Yunho sambil berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Jaejoong?" teriak Yunho lagi saat melihat wajah sang pujaan hati dihadapannya, ah ternyata orang yang tak sengaja menabrak Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong kecil.

"Yunho?" pekik Jaejoong kecil saat matanya menangkap sosok Yunho dihadapanhya. Tak terasa jantungnya kini kembali berdetak kencang saat melihat Yunho berdiri dihadapannya. Kilasan memori beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar diotaknya, apalagi melihat penampilan Yunho berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mi..mianhae, aku tak melihatmu tadi." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil membungkuk pelan sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Anio, gwencanhayo. Ah, kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Yunho lagi saat teringat Jaejoong kecil yang berjalan terburu-buru tadi.

"Ah ne, aku ingin mencari Junhyung." jawab Jaejoong kecil saat teringat akan tujuannya datang ke ruang tunggu audisi ini. Iapun mulai mendongakkan wajahnya kedalam guna mencari keberadaan Junhyung.

"Junhyung?" ulang Yunho sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong kecil. "Emm, tapi sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya ada disini." lanjut Yunho sambil ikut menengokkan wajahnya ke dalam ruang audisi.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jaejoong kecil sedikit kaget. Raut wajahnyapun kini mulai berubah, yang tadinya sangat antusias, sekarang perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Dan hal itupun tak luput dari pengamatan Yunho.

"Ne. Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya." jawab Yunho lagi yang entah kenapa merasa sangat sesak melihat ekspresi sendu yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong kecil.

"..."

"..."

Lama keduanya hanya diam tak bersuara, masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yunhopun demikian, ia hanya menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong kecil. Ia merasa kalau Jaejoong kecil sampai sekarang masih belum bisa berpaling kearah dirinya. Apalagi tadi saat mengatakan Junhyung sama sekali tak terlihat diruang audisi, raut wajah Jaejoong kecil seketika berubah, menandakan Jaejoong kecil masih menyukai namja pecinta music itu.

"Ah, emm, apa kau juga ikut audisi ini Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong kecil saat tersadar dari lamunannya. Iapun segera mendongak kearah Yunho dan memperhatikan penampilan namja itu.

"Ne begitulah." jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Ah, begitu."

"..."

"..."

Kembali keduanya hanya diam tanpa pembicaraan apapun, sampai akhirnya suara MC yang berteriak kencang membuat kesadaran keduanya kembali.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku kembali. Emm, selamat berjuang Yunho. Hwaiting." teriak Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum manis dan mengepalkan tangannya keudara, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho? Ah, dirinya bahkan sekarang hanya terdiam sambil menatap tubuh Jaejoong kecil yang mulai menjauh darinya, masih cukup kaget karena Jaejoong kecil memberinya semangat seperti tadi.

Hmmmm

Dan senyum manispun segera terukir diwajah tampannya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pelan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu audisi. Yah, setidaknya Jaejoong kecil masih memberinya semangat, dan kini semangat dirinyapun kembali muncul untuk bisa merebut perhatian Jaejoong kecil.

"Hwaiting Jung!"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Hyunseung masih setia mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, disebelahnya nampak Junhyung yang terlihat sedikit tak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, memastikan kalau dirinya tak terlambat datang ke tempat audisi.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Junhyung entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Hyunseung hanya melirik sekilas kearah Junhyung sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan mata ke arah jalan. "Sebentar lagi." jawabnya diiringi seringai tercetak diwajahnya.

"Ck, dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan sebentar lagi. Tapi sampai sekarang kita tak kunjung sampai!" teriak Junhyung marah karena merasa kesal. Iapun curiga kalau Hyunseung membohonginya.

"Kau ini. Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada orang baik yang mau mengantarmu. Ck, dasar bocah tak tahu berterima kasih!" jawab Hyunseung merasa jengah juga karena Junhyung berteriak padanya.

Junhyungpun diam tak membalas ucapan Hyunseung, ia mencoba meredam amarahnya dan membenarkan perkataan Hyunseung.

Kembali mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, Junhyung masih terlihat sedikit kesal dan iapun menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. Kini diujung jalan terlihat ada persimpangan jalan, dan Hyunseungpun semakin melebarkan seringainya.

Mobil Hyunseungpun semakin dekat kearah persimpangan jalan itu, dan setibanya disana iapun segera mebelokkan mobilnya ke kiri dan seketika membuat Junhyung memekik tertahan.

"Yah, kenapa kau belok kesini. Bukankah arah tempat audisi kita harus belok kanan?" teriak Junhyung karena saat membaca papan penunjuk jalan, ia melihat Hyunseung berbelok kearah yang salah.

"Yah, hentikan! Kau salah jalan!" teriaknya lagi karena Hyunseung tak kunjung menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Anio, aku tak mau!" jawab Hyunseung dan kini iapun semakin menambah laju mobilnya.

"Yah! Cepat balik! Kau sengaja menjebakku hah!" teriak Junhyung marah dan kini mulai menyambar stir ditangan Hyunseung, "Berbalik, kubilang berbalik!" teriaknya lagi sambil berusaha mengambil alih kemudi Hyunseung.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hyunseung marah saat melihat Junhyung merebut stir digenggamannya. Keduanyapun kini malah berebut kemudi yang mengakibatkan laju mobil menjadi tak terkendali.

"Yah, yah! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua pabo!" teriak Hyunseung sedikit panik saat melihat laju mobil yang berjalan tak teratur.

"Hentikan! Cepat hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Junhyung kesal sambil terus mencoba merebut kemudi.

"Ani. Kau yang hentikan tindakanmu pabo!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"ARGGHHHTTT!"

Ckiittttt

Brukkkk

Brakkkk

"Jaejoong-"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Hari beranjak sore dan perlahan langitpun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Matahari sudah mulai turun keperaduaannya dan bersiap digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

Masih di tempat audisi pencatian bakat, kini nampak beberapa peserta sudah mulai menunjukkan aksi mereka. Berbagai macam bakat yang ditampilkan oleh para peserta itu, mulai dari menyanyi, menari sampai memasak.

"Penampilan yang sangat baik Ilhoon-ssi. Rap yang luar biasa. Mari beri tepuk tangan sekali lagi bagi Jung Ilhoon."

Prok

Prok

Prok

Tepuk tanganpun terdengar membahana mengirinya sosok Ilhoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan aksinya, dan kini tiba giliran peserta berikutnya.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita tampilkan peserta nomor 37. Kepada Paradise band, dipersilahkan." ucap sang MC-Changsub-dan memanggil peserta audisi berikutnya.

"Paradise band? Bukankah itu bandnya Junhyung?" tanya Junsu saat mendengar nama yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Ne, itu band milik Junhyung." jawab Jaejoong kecil sambil tersenyum dan nampak sangat antusias. Namun berbeda dengan Youngwoong, nampak kini dirinya yang menyeringai samar sambil menatap intens ke atas panggung.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Paradise band akan naik ke atas penggung. Para penontonpun mulai berbisik karena peserta berikutnya tak kunjung tampil.

"Kemana ia? Kenapa tak muncul di panggung?" tanya Jaejoong kecil yang kini sudah nampak tak tenang.

"Mollayo. Apa mungkin ia tak jadi tampil?" jawab Junsu dan semakin membuat Jaejoong kecil merasa tak tenang.

Sementara Youngwoong kini semakin melebarkan seringainya, nampak dirinya puas akan rencananya yang berjalan mulus.

_'Rencana sukses. Gomapta Hyunseung'_

"Ah begitu, ne arraseo."

"..."

"Perhatian semuanya. Karena Paradise band tak kunjung datang, maka dari itu Paradise band kami nyatakan didiskualifikasi. Dan untuk itu, kita akan lanjutkan ke peserta berikutnya."

Deg

"Andwaeyo!" Jaejoong kecilpun segera berteriak kencang saat MC mengumumkan kalau Paradise band akan didiskualifikasi karena keterlambatan personilnya. Ia sangat tak terima jika Junhyung tak jadi tampil dalam audisi ini.

"Aniya. Ini tak boleh terjadi." teriaknya lagi dan segera setelahnya, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari kencang menuju ruang tunggu peserta.

"Dia tak akan mungkin datang. Aku akan pastikan ia tak akan bisa datang." gumam Youngwoong sambil menatap datar kearah punggung Jaejoong kecil.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Junhyung berjalan tertatih sambil menggendong box gitar dibahunya. Penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan setelah insiden tabrakan mobil tadi. Untung saja mobil yang ia tumpangi dan Hyunseung tidak mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah saat menabrak pembatas jalan, hingga akhirnya ia bisa keluar dan kini tengah berjalan tertatih menuju tempat audisi.

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhae. Tunggu aku!"

Sementara ditempat audisi, bisa kita lihat Jaejoong kecil yang sekarang tengah berlari kencang menuju ruang tunggu peserta audisi, dan sesampainya ia disana, seger ia menerobos masuk ke dalam tak memperdulikan petugas keamanan yang menghardik dirinya karena seenaknya masuk kedalam.

"Junhyung-ah? Junhyung-ah!" teriaknya kencang memanggil nama Junhyung dan membuat semua orang yang ada didalam sana menoleh heran kearah dirinya. Termasuk seorang namja mata musang yang kini sudah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yunho-namja mata musang itu-saat dirinya sudah sampai disebelah namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong kecil segera menoleh saat didengatnya suara Yunho disebelahnya, "Yunho, Junhyung, eodiseyo?" tanyanya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran. Bahkan airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat itu, melihat betapa Jaejoong kecil yang sangat mengkhwatirkan keadaan Junhyung. "Mollayo, aku juga tak tahu ia ada dimana." jawab Yunho akhirnya dan semakin membuat Jaejoong kecil merasa sedih.

"Andwaeyo. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Ia, ia harus tampil." kata Jaejoong kecil sambil berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah ingin jatuh. Iapun berusah sekuat tenaga agar ia tak menangis disini.

Yunho hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menenangkan namja cantiknya itu, namun apa daya, dirinya juga sakit saat melihat begitu perhatiannya Jaejoong kecil pada Junhyung, dan membuat dirinya menjadi egois dan cemburu.

Sementara didekat pintu masuk, nampak Youngwoong melihat keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah YunJae dengan tangan yang terkepal sempurna.

Yunho perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan ketika itulah tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Youngwoong. Tatapan mata Youngwoong yang seakan mendesaknya untuk terus melanjutkan rencanya, dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar yang entah bermakna apa dari Yunho.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Malam semakin larut, bulanpun sudah nampak dilangit malam menemani taburan bintang yang menambah indah suasana malam ini. Masih di tempat audisi pencarian bakat, para penonton masih setia duduk tenang menikmati penampilan para peserta.

"Malam semakin larut, apa kalian semua masih bersemangat?" teriak Changsub-MC dari acara ini-sambil tersenyum kearah penonton, "Jja, daripada membuang waktu lebih baik kita lanjutkan ke peserta selanjutnya. Mari kita sambut, peserta nomor 51 Yang Yoseob. Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah~" teriak Changsub lagi dan dari arah belakang panggung, muncullah sosok namja dengan balutan pakaian serba putih maju ke atas panggung, dan setelahnya musicpun mengalun memenuhi tempat itu.

Sementara di belakang panggung, nampak Yunho yang tengah bersiap-siap, karena ia akan tampil setelah ini. Iapun mulai melemaskan otot-ototnya dan sesekali menengok ke arah tribun penonton memastikan keberadaan Jaejoong kecil. Namun ia hanya melihat raut sendu yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong kecil yang kini tengah menatap kosong ke arah panggung.

"Haahh, apa ini akan berhasil?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Brakk

"Yak berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Suara ribut-ribut diluar terdengar sangat ramai dan membuat Yunho sedikit terusik. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara ribut itu untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan audisi, apa yang salah dengan tindakanku!" teriak marah seseorang, namun Yunho tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu, mengingat orang itu terhalangi tubuh seorang kru.

"Tapi nomor urut tampilmu sudah lewat dan kau sudah dinyatakan di diskualifikasi. Jadi silakan keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum aku memanggil keamanan!" jawab namja lainnya yang kelihatannya adalah salah seorang kru dari acara ini.

"Shireo! Aku terlambat bukan karena kelalaianku, tapi aku dijebak." teriak orang itu lagi sambil kini mulai memaksa masuk kedalam.

"Tak peduli apapun alasanmu, tapi kau tetap didiskualifikasi."

"Andwae! Jangan seenaknya!"

"Jaga sopan santunmu dan taati aturannya!" teriak kru itu marah karena orang itu sangat keras kepala.

"Shireo! Aku hanya ingin tampil!"

"Sekali tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa!"

"..."

"..."

"Ah mianhae, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertengkaran itu, ia juga sedikit merasa penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Anak ini, ia sudah dinyatakan didiskulifikasi karena saat dipanggil ia tak kunjung datang, dan sekarang ia meminta untuk bisa tampil lagi." jawab kru itu-dengan nametag Eunkwang-sambil menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang aku dijebak sehingga terlambat datang!"

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi kau sudah di diskulifikasi!"

Yunhopun kini semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah kru itu karena merasa penasaran, dan sesampainya ia disana ia segera memekik tertahan

"Junhyung?"

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Youngwoong nampak tersenyum puas. Berkali-kali ia terlihat tertawa kecil karena rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya merasa begitu bahagia.

_'Akhirnya, rencana terakhirku berjalan dengan lancar'_

Iapun menatap puas kearah panggung yang kini sudah kosong dan menunggu peserta berikutnya. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju Jaejoong kecil yang duduk disebelahhya, walaupun ia tahu kalau ini akan menyakiti Jaejoong kecil, namun tak apa. Ia lebih baik merasa tersakiti diawal daripada merasa semakin sakit saat mengetahuinya dibelakang.

"Joongie, sudahlah. Mungkin Junhyung berhalangan hadir karena urusan yang mendesak, jadinya ia tak bisa datang kesini." ujar Junsu mencoba memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong kecil hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kosong ke arah panggung.

"Youngwoongie hyung, kajja bantu aku membujuk Joongie." kata Junsu lagi kali ini meminta bantuan kepada satu-satunya namja dewasa diantara mereka.

"Ne geurae. Apa yang dikatakan Junsu ada benarnya. Siapa tahu ia berhalangan hadir karena menemukan wanita lain dijalan." jawab Youngwoong asal dan segera mendapat protes dari Junsu.

"Yah hyung! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membantu, bukan malah semakin membuatnya sedih. Aiss, hyung ini tak punya perasaan!" protes Junsu dan memasang wajah kesal kearah Youngwoong. Youngwoongpun hanya cuek dan menghendikkan bahunya malas.

"Penampilan yang sangat bagus dari peserta kita. Sekali lagi beri tepuk tangan untuk Yang Yoseob, suara yang sangat memukau."

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Yah untuk peserta selanjutnya, yaitu peserta nomor 52. Beritepuk tangan yang meriah." kata sang MC Changsub sambil bertepuk tangan. Youngwoongpun tersenyum semakin lebar karena sekaranglah saatnya ia menunjukkan sosok Yunho yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong kecil.

"Ah ne arraseo. Ah, mian mengintrupsi sebentar. Ah, terjadi perubahan sedikit untuk peserta nomor 52 ini." ujar Changsub sesaat setelah seorang kru datang dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Deg

Jantung Youngwoong segera berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara sang MC, perasaannyapun seketika menjadi tak enak.

_'Yunho, apa yang terjadi!'_

"Peserta nomor urut 52 ini sudah diganti karena suatu hal, dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, mari kita sambut peserta nomor 52."

Penontonpun yang awalnya terdiam sejenak karna intrupsi dari Changsubpun akhirnya kembali bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut peserta nomor 52 itu. Dan seiring dengan tepukan tangan yang semakin mengeras, peserta nomor 52pun mulai naik ke atas panggung.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Tak mungkin!" pekik Youngwoong tertahan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, saat dilihatnya peserta nomor 52 itu sudah berada diatas panggung.

"Andwae. Ini tak mungkin! Aniya, aniya!" teriaknya lagi sambil menatap nanar kearah panggung.

Lain Youngwoong, lain pula reaksi dari Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong kecil kini tengah menatap tak percaya kearah panggung saat dilihatnya peserta nomor 52 itu sudah berdiri diatas sana.

Wajah yang tadinya sendu, kini berubah total saat kemunculan peserta nomor 52 itu. Kini raut wajahnya malah terlihat sangat bahagia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Youngwoong yang menunjukkan raut tak percaya.

Sebenarnya, hal apa yang membuat kedua namja cantik itu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat bertolak belakang seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah, itu semua karena kemunculan peserta nomor 52 itu sendiri. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah-

"Junhyung/Junhyung-ah!" ucap Youngwoong dan Jaejoong kecil bersamaan.

Yah, alasan dibalik sikap keduanya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180derajat itu adalah karena sosok Junhyung yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai pengganti dari peserta nomor 52 itu. Entah mengapa sampai akhirnya malah Junhyung yang tampil menggantikan peserta nomor 52 yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan pabo!" geram Youngwoong sambil menatap marah ke arah Junhyung. Iapun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk menemui Yunho guna menanyakan maksud dari perbuatan namja itu.

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung, nampak Yunho yang tengah mengintip apa yang terjadi di atas panggung. Iapun kini bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Jaejoong kecil yang tengah tersenyum ceria menatap aksi Junhyung diatas panggung.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu, Jaejoongie."

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong kecil tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya saat melihat Junhyung yang kini tengah berdiri gagah diatas panggung. Dengan gitar yang sudah bertengger manis di badannya, Junhyungpun mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu yang diciptakannya.

_1, 2, I got you baby (i got you baby)_

_You got me everything (you got me everything)_

_Ttatteuntan neukkim (ttatteuntan neukkim) oh, oh_

_Oh geugeol naege jwoyo (naege jwoyo)_

Jaejoong kecil tersenyum manis saat mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Junhyung, entah kenapa dadanya berdesir hangat saat mendengar suara berat Junhyung menyanyikan lagu itu. Seakan lagu itu memang Junhyung ciptakan hanya untuknya, mengingat saat dibait awal 'I got you baby', Junhyung menatap intens kearahnya.

_Ttaeroneun uri uri sarang heundeullil ttaedo itjiman_

_Cheoncheonhi neurige jogeum neutchwo gamgyeon dwae_

_Eonjenga uri uri sarang kkeutna beorindagonhaedo_

_Cheoncheonhi neurige kkeuteul mirwo gamyeon dwae_

Junhyung tersenyum manis saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Jaejoong kecil, dan menciptakan semburat pink diwajah cantik Jaejoong kecil saat dengan nakalnya Junhyung mengerling padanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajah Jaejoong kecil, iapun seakan tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan mungkin tak menyadari jika Youngwoong sudah tak berada disebelahnya.

_Baby slow take it slow nege modeun geol da julge_

_Neomu seodureunji antado dwae_

_Baby slow take it slow eodido gaji anheulge_

_Ijen ne geonikka baby i'm yours_

_._

_We got so much, we got so much time_

_Oh, can you get me high_

_We got so much, we got so much time_

_Baby slow take it slow_

Jaejoong kecil semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat Junhyung yang sekarang tengah menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat tersanjung akan hal itu.

_Neomu saemi naseo modeun ge urireul banghaehae_

_Neomu tteugeo waseo changaun gyeouldo nogyeonae_

_Ne moseubeul bamyeon narareul heungseol georige dwae_

_Geuge jigeumi norae ya Baby_

_Neoreul tteoollimyeon maeil haengbagiran gamyjeongi juchega andwae_

_Neo haemune Love song man, neomchyeo naneun nae Work folder_

_Geuraesseo shilhdaneun geon_

_Anya ohaehasi mara_

(Yong Junhyung - Slow)

.

Jaejoong kecil semakin terpesona saat dengan kerennya Junhyung menyanyikan bagian rap dari lagu ciptaannya. Iapun sampai tak berkedip saat Junhyung mulai menyanyikan bagian rap itu dengan gayanya yang sangat cool itu.

"Wow, dia sungguh keren." ucap Junsu menyuarakan apa yang ada dibenak Jaejoong kecil, dan Jaejoong kecil hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Junsu.

Sementara Jaejoong kecil tengah asik menikmati aksi panggung Junhyung, Youngwoong yang tadi menghilang dari bangku penonton, kini sudah berada di belakang panggung menuju ruang tunggu dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk menemukan Yunho, sang tersangka utama atas tampilnya Junhyung diatas panggung.

Brakk

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Youngwoong lantang setelah sebelumnya mendobrak keras pintu ruang tunngu audisi dan menyebabkan beberapa orang yang masih berada didalam sana terlonjak kaget karen ulahnya.

"Brengsek. Dimana kau Jung!" geramnya marah saat dilihatnya tak ada tanda-tanda sosok Yunho didalam sana.

Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tunggu itu, diedarkannya pandangannya meneliti kesetiap sudut. Dan akhirnya, iapun menemukan sosok Yunho yang tengah mengintip dari belankang panggung. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun segera melangkah menuju Yunho masih dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Youngwoong lantang dan tanpa pikir panjang sebuah bogem mentah segera ia layangkan kepada Yunho.

Srett

Buaghh

"Apa maumu sebenarnya hah!" teriaknya lagi dan kembali melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh Yunho.

Yunho sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Youngwoong memukulnya, namun setelahnya ia sadar kalau memang dirinyalah yang membuat Youngwoong menjadi marah begini. Makadari itu iapun hanya diam tak berniat untuk membalas perbuatan Youngwoong. Ia sadar, pasti Youngwoong sekarang tengah kesal dan sangat marah karena ia mengacaukan semua rencananya. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan Youngwoong meluapkan semua emosinya pada dirinya.

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau malah mengalah pada Junhyung! Paboya! Pabo!" geram Youngwoong marah sambil terus memukul tubuh Yunho.

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, tapi kenapa malah kau hancurkannya hah!"

"..."

"Apa yang ada diotakmu Jung!" teriakan Youngwoong semakin melemah seiring dengan melemahnya pukulannya pada tubuh Yunho.

"Aku sudah melakukan segalanya, kenapa kau malah menghancurkannya." kata Youngwoong lagi sambil mencengkram erat hoodie depan Yunho dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau melakukan ini." lanjutnya semakin menundukkan wajahnya, benar-benar kecewa dengan Yunho.

"..."

"..."

"Mianhae."

"..."

"Mianhae membuat hyung kecewa. Tapi, ini sudah jalan yang aku pilih." kata Yunho dan membuat Youngwoong perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau tau hyung, aku tak bisa jika melihat Jaejoong bersedih. Aku hanya ingin selalu melihat senyum diwajahnya. Karena hanya dengan itulah aku juga bisa nerasa bahagia. Dan jika ia merasa sedih sedikit saja, maka aku akan berusaha untuk kembali membuat senyum menghiasi wajahnya, bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk-"

"Termasuk mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?" potong Youngwoong cepat karna sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho. "Jika kau menyukainya, setidaknya buatlah senyumnya itu karena dirimu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku sama sekali tak mengorbankan perasaanku hyung. Karena dengan melihatnya tersenyum saja aku sudah sangat senang. Dan lagi-"

"Dan lagi?"

"Masih banyak waktu untuk bisa mendekatinya. Aku masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa mendekatinya."

"..."

"Kau tenang saja hyung, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah karena sekarang aku membiarkan mereka berdua. Aku hanya mencari jalan yang tepat untuk mendekatinya." lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang Youngwoong.

Hmmmm

Youngwoongpun tersenyum memandang Yunho. Yah, apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya ini benar. Masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong kecil. Dan sekarang ia akui akan kebesaran cinta yang Yunho miliki untuk dirinya, iapun entah sadar atau tidak semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada hoodie Yunho.

"Ne, geurae." jawab Youngwoong akhirnya setelah sadar. "Kau pasti bisa."

_'Karna kau sudah memegang hatiku saat ini'_

Keduanyapun tersenyum hangat saling mengutarakan maksud yang tak tersampaikan dan saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Youngwoong mendekat kearah Yunho dan mencium pelan pipi namja tampan itu.

Cup~

"Gomawo." ucapnya tulus sambil terkekeh geli saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang kaget karena tadi ia menciumnya.

"N..ne..che..cheonma." jawab Yunho terbata sambil menatap nanar kearah Youngwoong dan mengendalikan jantungnya yang tengah berpacu cepat.

"..."

"Kka, kalau begitu kajja kuantar hyung pulang." kata Yunho setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Iapun kini tersenyum manis pada Youngwoong sebelum akhirnya menggandeng hangat tangan Youngwoong dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

_'Aku rasa takdir ini tak begitu menyakitkan, karna sekarang aku tahu ada orang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku. Yunho-ah, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo'_

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Langit malam semakin bertambah indah dengan taburan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tersenyum senang dan merasa nyaman. Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Youngwoong, keduanya nampak asik bercanda selama diperjalanan keluar dari tempat audisi.

"Kka, naiklah hyung." kata Yunho sesaat setelah mereka sampai didepan tempat audisi. Youngwoongpun tersenyum lalu naik keatas sepeda Yunho. Ah ya, tadi mereka datang kesini dengan menggunakan sepeda. "Berpeganganlah hyung." kata Yunho dan Youngwoongpun segera mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho.

Grepp

Dan setelahnya Yunhopun mengayuh sepedanya berjalan pelan, melaju menembus malam yang semakin gelap.

"Yunho-ah, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Youngwoong ditengah perjalanan sambil mendongak menoleh kedepan kearah Yunho. Yunhopun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau, apa yang kau sukai dari Jaejoong?" tanya Youngwoong dan semakin mengertakan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Semuanya. Semua yang ada didirinya aku suka." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, "Matanya yang bulat dan hitam, pipinya yang sedikit tembam, bibir merahnya, semua yang ada didirinya aku suka."

"..."

"Walaupun kadang kala ia sedikit judes dan galak, namun justru itulah hal yang menarik dalam dirinya. Ia begitu manis jika sedang malu-malu, dan aku sangat suka semburat merah yang akan timbul diwajahnya saat dirinya tengah malu."

_'Sama sepertimu hyung, kalian berdua sangat manis jika tengah bersemu'_

"Lalu, apa kau akan terus menyukainya sampai kapanpun?" tanya Youngwoong lagi.

Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tentu. Aku akan berusaha selalu menjaga hatiku hanya untuknya. Sampai suata saat nanti, ia bisa membalas perasaanku ini." jawab Yunho sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Hmmmm

Senyum manis segera terlukis diwajah Youngwoong setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho, ia sangat senang saat Yunho berjanji akan selalu menjaga hatinya untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Yunho." lirih Youngwoong sambil mendekap erat tubuh Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung tegap Yunho.

"Nde? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" tanya Yunho yang tadinya seperti mendengar Youngwoong bergumam sesuatu.

"Anio, eopseoyo." jawab Youngwoong dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ck, hyung ini."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau berat juga ya hyung." kata Yunho lagi sambil terus berusaha mengayuh sepedanya yang semakin terasa berat saat mereka berada dijalan yang sedikit menanjak.

"Yah, kau mengataiku gendut hah!" marah Youngwoong saat Yunho mengatakannya berat.

"Ne, kau sangat berat. Aku sampai kesusahan mengayuh sepedaku. Ughhh." jawab Yunho masih berusaha mengayun sepedanya.

"Yah! Apa katamu! Aku tak terima. Huh! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" kata Youngwoong tak terima jika dirinya dikatai berat, langsung saja ia menyerang Yunho dengan menggelitik pinggang namja tampan itu sampai-sampai Yunho tak bisa mengendalikan laju sepedanya.

"Yah, yah. Berhenti hyung. Nanti kita bisa terjatuh." kata Yunho merasa kegelian dan menyebabkan laju sepedanya menjadi tak terkendali.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau. Wee~~" kata Youngwoong dan malah semakin mengeraskan gelitikannya pada pinggang Yunho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa senang, hatinya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat awal kedatangannya disini.

"Hentikan, atau kita benar-benar jatuh hyung." kata Yunho lagi saat benar-benar sudah tak bisa mengendalikan laju sepedanya.

"Hahahaa~~" bukannya berhenti, Youngwoong malah semakin gencar melakukan aksinya, dan membuat Yunho benar-benar kegelian dan akhirnya tak bisa mengendalikan laju sepedanya.

"Yah..ya..yaaahhhhh."

"HUWAAAA~"

Srettt

Brughhh

Brukkkk

Splashhhhhh

Dan merekapun terjatuh seiring dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata menyelubungi tubuh Youngwoong.

_'Gomawo Yunho-ah. Sampai bertemu lagi'_

"Ouch..appo~~"

"..."

"Hyung, kau baik-baik sa-, loh, Youngwoong hyung, Youngwoong hyung~" Yunhopun berteriak panik saat tak melihat keberadaan Youngwoong disekitarnya. Iapun panik dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Youngwoong.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda! Cepat keluar! Hyung!"

"..."

"Hyung, YOUNGWOONG HYUNG~~"

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Denting jam menggema dan segera terdengar oleh telinga Youngwoong, iapun perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang langsung menerpa retinanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah layar komputer dihadapannya yang masih menyala dengan berbagai folder yang muncul dilayarnya.

"I..ini-"

Hmmmmm

Dan senyumpun segera mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

.

or

TBC (?)

.

Lanjut or stop sampai sini nih? Keeee #ketawa nista

Hayo,, Youngwoong ada dimana tuh? ^^

Chap 8 update, bagaimana? Sayang yah, Yunho ga jadi nampilin dancenya.. Hehee,,

'Karna kau sudah memegang hatiku' ow oww, pengakuan seorang Youngwoong XD

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu dan mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, semoga dengan membaca cerita saya kalian jadi terhibur (walaupun sama sekali tidak menghibur).

Sekali lagi gomawo bagi kalian yang udah follow, favorite dan review dari chap awal sampai chap kemaren. Big thank's buat :

**YunJaeee Shipper | YunHolic | alint2709 | rinayunjaerina | fuwaliyaah | JungHero | dachisshi | akuramia44 | edelewis ceria | Vic89 | FiandYJ | Youleebitha | Hana - Kara | cminsa | yoon HyunWoon | littlecupcakes noona | ShinJiWoo920202 | SimviR | youngJ | Selena Jung | L-chanLee | Jung Jaehyun | Go hyun ae | merry | rizqicassie | cho kyu 549 | Uchiha Tchi'4'Sora nggak login | KimJj boo | Ayuclouds69 | xena hwang | Winter Aqua17**

Ini balasan review kalian :

YunJaeee Shipper : sayang Yunho nggak sempet nampilin dancenya. Hehe, iyah, namanya juga perasaan seorang ibu, pasti ngenalik anak yang dikandung dan dilahirkannya sendiri.

YunHolic : haha, nggak. Dia udah ngeh, namanya juga firasat seorang ibu.

alint2709 : iya, firasat seorang ibu ^^

rinayunjaerina : cup cup, uljimayo~~ iya firasat seorang ibu memang kuat. Reaksinya? Hmm, makin cinta pastinya~ ini dilanjut.

fuwaliyaah : iya, saudara jauh XD iya nggak akan cemburu dia. Dimasa depan nanti mungkin mereka pacarannya.

JungHero : part yang ditunggu? Part yang mana maksud tuh(?) iya, firasat seorang ibu. Apalagi diawal mereka bertemu Jaejoong sempet manggil eomma. Ini sudah diupdate.

dachisshi : hayuuu~~ ntar kalo Junhyung sama kamu, Dujunnya ntar marah XD ohya? Wah, keadaerah mana kamu wisatanya? Iya, ini diusahakan yah YunJae momentnya~

akiramia44 : iya, sangat menyentuh. Haha, iya sepertinya begitu. Sayang Yunho ga sempet nampilin dancenya, tapi biar begitu, dia tetep menanh koo dihatinya Youngwoong XD owoww~~ chotto, maksudnya "X" dan "C" ini apaan yah(?)

edelewis ceria : ne gwencanha ^^ sebenernya dia sudah berusaha, namun ia sadar kalau dirinya sangat keras kepala, jadi susah.

Vic89 : haha iya, sanagt susah memang. Iya, kasian eomma Kim.

FiandYJ : huhu, mian jika saya membuat kamu mewek. Yah, firasat seorang ibu.

Youleebitha : uljima~~ bogoshipda itu artinya i miss you ^^ ini next chapnya.

Hana - Kara : iya, itu Hyunseung BEAST ^^ iya, melibatkan Junhyung aja tepatnya. Oya? Masa mirip? Ya, untuk keculunan Yunho sih memang mirip~~ kee

cminsa : aku juga datang~~ yap, semoga. Ini dilanjut.

yoon HyunWoon : ini dilanjut.

littlecupcakes noona : haha, jangan galau2. Firasat seorang ibu mah,, emang kuat. Kapan yah dia balik? Hmmmm

ShinJiWoo920202 : uljima~~ cup cup.. Hihi, Youngwoong nyuruh Hyunseung buat bawa pergi Junhyung jauh2 supaya nggak bisa ikutan audisi. Ini dilanjut.

SimviR : iya, saya juga terharu. Sepertinya begitu, dia mau balik.

youngJ : iya, cuma pura2. Ini update.

Selena Jung : hihi, iyah~~ masa cepet? Hihi, ya supaya ga lupa sama alur ceritanya, makanya update cepat. Ini dilanjut ^^

L-chanLee : iya, pinter ngeles~ wah, mewek juga yah? Berarti saya sukses buat part yang sedih. Hehe, ini dilanjut.

Jung Jaehyun : #nangis bareng. Ne hwaiting Yunho buat taklukin Jaejoong.

Go hyun ae : ne, khamsahamnida ^^ ini dilanjut. Wow, 10 jempol? Minjem darimana tuh jempol2 (?)

merry : cup cup~ iya aku juga.

rizqicassie : hehe, ne khamsahamnida ^^ jitak aja, ga ada yang ngelarang XD kalk kamu mau cipok bang Yong, aku ikutan yah :P iyah, dia baik2 ajj koo dimasa depan sana. Sabar yah.. Ini dilanjut.

cho kyu 549 : pastinya. Apalagi sudah 10tahun Youngwoong ga ketemu eommanya. Iya itu , karna sudah berlalu 10tahun, mungkin hanya ingatan samar yang akan diingat Yunho.

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora nggak login : ne, dia udah mau balik ke zamannya. Ini update.

KimJJ boo : wahhh, cassie ya ^^ ini next chapnya.

Ayuclouds69 : hoo(?) saya juga nonton, tapi ga keseluruhan. Mungkin sama alurnya. Hehe, ini dilanjut.

xena hwang : haha, iyah. Tapi nggak jadi nyosor XD masih dong, Yunho masih bisa nahan. Hehe.

Winter Aqua17 : iya, belum nyadar sama perasaan yang sebenarnya. Iya, tapi disini Youngwoong duluan yang nyadar akan ketulusan cinta Yunho ^^ ini dilanjut.

.

Gomawo untuk supportnya, dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan kesan lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna san, review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 16 April 2014


	9. Chapter 9

In The Time

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Yong Junhyung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Fantasi

Pairing : YunJae, (Slight) JunJae

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea. Namun saya lupa judulnya. Ini adalah FF dengan genre Fantasy pertama saya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul yang tidak selaras dengan isi cerita

Chap : 9 (sembilan)

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Denting jam menggema dan segera terdengar oleh telinga Youngwoong, iapun perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang langsung menerpa retinanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah layar komputer dihadapannya yang masih menyala dengan berbagai folder yang muncul dilayarnya._

_"I..ini-"_

_Hmmmmm_

_Dan senyumpun segera mengembang diwajah cantiknya._

.

.

.

Youngwoong perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju komputer, lalu duduk dan mulai mengamati komputer itu. Diraihnya mouse disebelah kanannya dan mulai menggerakkan kursor mencari apkikasi yang tertera dilayar komputernya.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi klik yang menandakan terbukanya suatu folder, dan saat folder itu terbuka Youngwoong mengembangkan senyumnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Wellcome back, Joongie!"

Yah, benar. Kini Youngwoong, ah, sebaiknya kita mulai kembali memanggilnya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini sudah kembali kezamannya dan sudah menyelesaikan misteri dari popup yang seminggu lalu ditemukannya itu. Dan kini ia harus kembali bersiap menjalani hari-harinya dan melupakan apa saja hal buruk yang menimpanya.

"Setidaknya, aku menemukan sisi baik dari perjalanan ini." gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap layar komputer dihadapannya.

Yah, memang setelah kejadian di audisi pencarian bakat itu, hubungan Jaejoong dan Junhyung semakin dekat. Dan tak lama berselang, Junhyungpun menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, dan akhirnya merekapun menjalin hubungan.

"Tak apa, takdir memang tak bisa diubah. Namun dibalik itu semua, aku jadi tahu siapa yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku."

"..."

"Dan yang terpenting, aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi, eomma, appa."

"..."

"Saranghae eomma, appa." lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil sambil mencakupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ceklekk

Brakkkk

"NUNAAAA!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sret

Brukkk

"OMO!"

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat kencang segera terdengar, dan diikuti derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan terakhir sesuatu yang gembul menubruk keras tubuh mungilnya, membuat ia sangat terkejut.

"MINIE-AH!" terik Jaejoong kencang setelah sadar jika yang menubruk dirinya adalah sang namdongsaeng tercinta.

"NUNA NAPPEUN! KENAPA GAK PANGGIL MIN BUAT MAKAN MALAM!" teriak Changmin kencang dan kini sudah berkacak pinggang sambil mengomeli sang kakak, membuat Jaejoong yang masih sedikit tak paham akan situasi hanya bengong mendengar teriakan sang dongsaeng.

"Ma..maksud Minie?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Nuna kenapa gak panggil Min buat makan malem. Tadi kan Min udah bilang, nuna harus panggil Min kalo mau makan malem. Ukkk, jangan-jangan nuna mau ngabisin makanannya sendirian yah! Huh! Nappeun!" omel Changmin lagi kini sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ma..makan malam?" gumam Jaejoong masih mencoba mencerna apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Iapun menatap heran pada Changmin, dan kemudian ia beralih menatap jam dinding berbentuk kepala gajah yang tergantung di atas komputernya, dan iapun terlonjak kaget.

"Hah?" pekiknya tertahan saat melihat jarum panjang jam yang menunjuk angka 8 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 3. "Ke..kenapa-" ucapnya tertahan benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Iapun kini kembali mendekat ke arah komputernya lalu mengecek sesuatu disana.

Klik

Klik

Klik

"Tak mungkin!" desisinya tertahan saat melihat layar komputernya, iapun menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat melihat tanggal yang tertera dilayar komouternya itu,

"I..ini masih hari yang sama?" pekiknya tertahan masih belum percaya.

Yah, hal yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut seperti itu adalah karena hari dan tanggal dimana ia mengikuti arahan dari poput misterius yang diterimanya itu dan hari dimana ia bisa kembali ke zamannya adalah tanggal dan hari yang sama. Padahal ia kurang lebih 1 minggu berada di zaman SMAnya dan seharusnya dizaman sekarangpun waktu sudah berlalu selama 7 hari. Namun kenyataannya adalah ia masih berada dihari yang sama hanya saja waktunya sudah berlalu 1 jam.

"NUNAAAA~~" teriakan kencang dari Changmin membuat Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Segera ia menggeleng pelan mengusir rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"MIN LAPER NUNAA!" teriak Changnin kencang sambil menahan kesal.

"Aiss, ne ne. Hyung buatkan makan malam, jadi kau diam dan jangan berteriak lagi! Kau menambah sakit kepala hyung tahu!" omel Jaejoong sambil menatap kesal kearah Changmin.

"Sana cepet buatin Min makan malam!" seru Changmin menyuruh sang hyung untuk segera membuatkan makanan untuk perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Ay ay, capten~" jawab Jaejoong dan perlahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Well, seberapapun ia kesal terhadap Changmin, namun itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Karna bagaimanapun, ia sangat amat menyayangi satu-satunya keluarganya itu.

"Nuna~~ gendong~~" rengek Changmin lagi saat melihat Jaejoong akan beranjak menuju dapur sambil merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Eoh? Manja sekali nae dongsaeng~" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan perlahan meraih tubuh gembul Changmin lalu menggendongnya.

Happ

"Kau tambah berat!"

"Hihiii, kajja makan~~"

Dan Jaejoongpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan melupakan peristiawa aneh yang tadi dipikirkannya. Biarlah itu menjadi misteri tersendiri dan ia tak ingin lagi mengungkitnya. Yang terpenting adalah, sekarang ia bisa kembali ke masa seharusnya ia berada, dan mulai menjalani kehidupannya lepas dari bayang-bayang seorang Yong Junhyung.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah menyambut Jaejoong yang semalam tidur sangat nyenyak. Iapun terbangun dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya, ah, nampaknya ia habis bermimpi indah. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan kembali senyumpun terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kembali, dan ini bukan mimpi." gumamnya dan setelah itu iapun bergegas membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, kini iapun sudah berada di dapur, guna membuat sarapan untuknya dan Changmin. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi, dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya membuat beragam masakan untuk sarapan.

"Masak apa ya hari ini?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan isi kulkasnya. Ada beragam sayuran didalamnya dan juga daging dan buah. Iapun mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran dan daging. Setelahnya, ia mulai sibuk memotong bahan dan menyiapkan air untuk merebus.

"Ha, aku rindu dengan eomma. Padahal kemarin aku masih bisa memasak bersama dengannya." gumam Jaejoong terdengar sedikit sendu kala teringat akan eommanya, "Gwencanha Joongie, eomma pasti bahagia diatas sana." lanjutnya lagi karna tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan. Iapun kembali fokus untuk mebuat sarapan, iapun bersenandung kecil menemani dirinya menumis masakannya.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu, kini Jaejoong sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya, iapun kini tengah menata masakannya diatas meja makan.

"Yak, selesai!" teriaknua girang dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Changmin pasti suka." lanjutnya lagi dan terkekeh pelan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Changmin, sepertinya bocah gembul itu belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dan mau tak mau, Jaejoongpun harus membangunkan sang adik tercinta, karena ia harus sekolah pagi ini.

Ceklekk

"Minie-ah!" panggil Jaejoong sambil berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Bisa dilihatnya sang dongsaeng yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi tidur yang sedikit aneh.

Hmmm

Jaejoongpun tertawa pelan saat melihat cara tidur Changmin itu, iapun berjalan kesisi kosong di tempat tidur Changmin dan mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh gembul sang dongsaeng.

"Minie-ah, ireona. Ireonayo." kata Jaejoong namun tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Changmin.

"..."

"Changminie, ireona. Kau harus sekolah kan!" percobaan keduapun sama, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Changmin.

"..."

"Minie, ireona! Palliwa!" Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan intonasinya dan semakin mengguncang keras tubuh Changmin.

"Eungh~" Changminpun hanya menggeliat pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya, namun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Aiss, dasar pemalas!" ketus Jaejoong sedikit frustasi karna Changmin tak kunjung bangun.

Tik

Sebuah ide segeta terlintas diotak Jaejoong, pasti cara ini sangat ampuh untuk bisa membuat Changmin bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan seringai yang tercetak diwajah cantiknya, Jaejoongpun siap menjalankan idenya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ketelinga Changmin sambil berkata-

"Hmmm, sarapan hari ini ada agam goreng dan sup kimchi. Karna Minie belum bangun, jadi biar hyung saja yang menghabiskannya sendiri. Ah~~ betapa nikmatnya menghabiskan makanan itu sendirian!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 de-

"ANDWAEEE! NUNA JANGAN RAKUS!"

Seketika Changmin terbangun dan langsung berteriak kencang saat mendengar kalimat Jaejoong itu, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget karena pergerakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi suara melengking Changmin yang sedikit membuat telinganya berdengung.

"ANDWAE ANDWAE ANDWAE!" teriak Changmin lagi dan kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya, bersiap menyerang tubuh kurus sang hyung dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Nappeun, nunaa nappeun! Huh, huh, huuhhh!"

"Aw..aw..yah hentikan..appo..aw..aw.." Jaejoongpun merintih kesakitan karena pukulan Changmin itu, ia jadi merutuki keisengannya yang membangunkan Changmin dengan cara seperti itu.

"Huwee..huwee..nunaa huwee..nappeun..huwee.." dan Changminpun mulai menangis hanya gara-gara kalimat Jaejoong itu. Iapun menghentikan pukulannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan kini sibuk menangis kencang.

"Yah, uljima. Hyung hanya bercanda. Uljimayo." kata Jaejoong sambil meraih tubuh gembul Changmin lalu memangkunya.

"Hiks..hiks..huweee.."

"Cup cup, hyung hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau tak mau bangun makanya hyung membohongimu. Kka, makanya cepat bangun, dan kita sarapan bersama." kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap lelehan airmata Changmin.

"Hiks..jin..ja?" jawab Changmin sambil tersedu dan menarik lelehan ingus yang keluar sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang berurai airmata.

"Geuraeyo. Kau ini, ckck." Jaejoongpun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Changmin. Yang benar saja, hanya gara-gara keisengannya membohongi Changmin akan sarapan, kini malah sang dongsaeng menangis tersedu di pangkuannya. Sungguh lucu. Namun dibalik itu semua, Jaejoong begitu merasa senang. Karena sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan tingkah ajaib dari Changmin, setelah 'seminggu' lamanya ia tak bertemu dengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kka, hapus airmatamu lalu kita mandi. Bukankah kau harus sekolah eoh?" kata Jaejoong lagi dan kini menurunkan Changmin dari pangkuannya. Changminpun menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Kka, setelah itu kita sarapan!" lanjutnya dan segera mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. "Kajja."

Dan Jaejoongpun menuntun Changmin menuju kamar mandi lalu memandikan adik sematawayangnya itu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama, kini Jaejoong dan juga Changmin sudah siap berangkat. Changmin yang sudah rapi dengan baju kaos biru bergambar tokoh kartun keroro dan tas ransel hijau yang sudah menempel dipunggungnya. Sementara Jaejoong juga sudah bersiap dengan kemeja lengan pendek biru langit dan celana kain hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Nuna, bekal Min mana?" tanya Changmin sambil menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Changmin, lalu iapun bergegas kedapur guna mengambil bekal yang tadi sudah disiapkannya.

"Igo." kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal bergambar pororo pada Changmin.

"Gomawo nunaa~~" jawab Changmin dan mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kajja berangkat." teriak Jaejoong sambil menggandeng hangat tangan Changmin dan merekapun berangkat bersama.

_'Hyung sangat menyayangimu Minie. Berjanjilah untuk tumbuh dengan baik dan jadilah namja yang akan membanggakan hyung, dan juga eomma dan appa disana. Saranghae, Minie'_

"KYUNIE~"

Changmin berseru girang ketika keluar rumah dan melihat Kyuhyun yang juga akan berangkat kesekolah. Segera ia berlari dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong guna menghampiri sang sahabat.

"Annyeong Minie, annyeong Jaejoong nunaa." sapa Kyuhyun tak kalah girang saat mendengar suara Changmin ditelinganya.

"Annyeong Kyunie, dan berhenti memanggilku nuna!" sapa Jaejoong ramah namun dengan cepat berganti kesal saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya nuna.

"Hehe, shireo. Minie aja boleh panggil nuna, nuna. Jadi Kyu juga mau." jawab Kyuhyun yang tingkah keevilannya sebanding dengan Changmin.

"Ck, kalian berdua sama saja." ketus Jaejoong akhirnya merasa percuma berdebat dengan dua bocah evil dihadapannya. "Kau juga mau berangkat? Kajja berangkat bersama hyung." lanjut Jaejoong sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Ne, Kyu pamit sama eomma dulu ne." jawab Kyuhyun dan selanjutnya iapun masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyunpun kembali keluar dengan seorang yeoja cantik mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah. Apa mau mengantar Changmin dan Kyuhyun?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan jawaban dari Jaejoong. "Baru saja ahjumma mau mengantarkan Kyuhyun, tapi kalau kau mau mengantarkannya sekalian ahjumma jadi terbantu." lanjut eomma Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Anio, gwencahanayo ahjumma. Aku juga sering merepotkan ahjumma." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "Nah, kajja kita berangkat. Nanti kalian terlambat. Ja, Kyunnie. Annyeong ahjumma."

"Ne."

"Eomma, Kyu brangkat ne."

"Ne. Hati-hati ne."

Cup~

"Jja Minie, bilang apa ke ahjumma?" kata Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin yang hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun dan sang eomma.

"Emm..mm..annyeong ahjumma."

"Ne, annyeong Minie-ah."

"Kami berangkat."

Jaejoongpun mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dengan menggandeng Changmin ditangan kanannya, dan Kyuhyun ditangan kirinya.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Setelah mengantarkan duo bocah evil ke sekolahnya, kini Jaejoong tengah berada diperjalanan menuju kantornya. Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian dimana Jaejoong bekerja. Ia bekerja disalah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di Seoul-Namshin Corp-sebagai salah satu staf keuangan disana.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi." sapa Chorong salah seorang staf keuangan saat melihat Jaejoong yang baru tiba.

"Oh, annyeong Chorong-ah." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah pada Chorong dan tak sadar membuat orang yang disenyuminya itu berbushling ria.

"Oh ya, nanti siang ada meeting dengan orang dari Toho Grup. Sajangnim menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya kepadamu." kata Chorong lagi dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan mengerti dari Jaejoong.

Siang haripun tiba, rencana meeting dengan wakil dari Toho Gruppun segera akan dimulai. Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam ruang meeting, hanya tinggal menunggu perwakilan dari Toho Grup saja.

"Aku dengar, CEO Toho Grup itu masih sangat muda. Ia merintis sendiri usahanya itu semenjak berada ditingkat akhir universitas." kata Eunji sambil membaca proposal yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ne, yang ku dengar juga begitu. Ah, kalau ia masih muda, pasti ia tampan ani? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, karna dari yang kudengar juga, ia tak terlalu mau bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Yah, bisa dibilbang ia pribadi yang tertutup." sahut Bomi sambil merapikan juntaian poninya.

Sementara kedua yeoja itu asik bergosip, Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam sambil mempelajari proposal yang ada ditangannya. Ia sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas proposal itu, sampai tak menyadari jika sejak tadi ponselnya bergetar.

Drrttt drrttt drrttt

"Jaejoong-ssi, ponselmu bergetar." teriak Bomi karna melihat Jaejoong yang sangat asik dengan dunianya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ponselnya bergetar.

"Nde? Ah, ne. Gomawo." jawab Jaejoong cepat dan setelahnya iapun segera menjawab panggilan diponselnya yang ternyata dari Junsu.

Pip

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Yah kau ini hyung! Kenapa baru dijawab sekarang? Aku sudah menelponmu semenjak tadi tahu!"_ omel Junsu meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Hehe, mian ne Junsuie. Aku tak mendengarnya karna sibuk membaca proposal. Aku sebentar lagi ada meeting." jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan sang sahabat.

_"Ck, kau ini."_

"Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena Junsu tak kunjung memberitahunya alasan kenapa ia menelpon.

_"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke mall. Aku ingin membeli kemeja baru untuk acara minggu depan."_ jawab Junsu dan membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Membeli kemeja?" ulang Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud Junsu. "Memangnya kau mau kemana? Sampai-sampai harus membeli kemeja baru?"

_"Aigoo Joongie! Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa minggu depan ada acara apa?"_ tanya Junsu dan semakin membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Mollayo."

_"Aigoo, kau benar-benar payah! Kau melupakan undangan reuni SMA kita eoh?"_ teriak Junsu merasa kesal karena Jaejoong melupakan reuni itu. _"Padahal kita sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA dan kau melupakannya begitu saja? Astaga Joongie, kau ini benar-benar!"_ gerutu Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ck, ku kira ada acara apa. Sudahlah, aku juga tak tahu akan pergi atau tidak." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya karna sejujurnya, ia juga tak tahu akan datang atau tidak.

_"Kau ini, apa kau tak merindukan teman-temanmu? Aku saja merindukan mereka semua. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rupa mereka sekarang. Apa mereka sudah sukses dan berhasil mencai cita-cita mereka."_

"..."

_"Atau mungkin saja mereka malah sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Haa~ rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi. Aku sungguh menantikan moment seperti ini."_

"..."

_"Ayolah Joongie, aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal datang kesana. Bersenang-senanglah dulu, dan lupakan sebentar pekerjaanmu."_

"..."

"..."

_"Joongie?"_

"Ne akan kuusahakan." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan membuat Junsu memekik girang.

_"Itu baru Jaejoong! Baiklah, besok kita ke mall dan berburu pakaian. Sampai besok ne, annyeong~_"

"Ne, annye-"

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Yak! Bebek! Kenapa memotong ucapanku!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal karna Junsu memutuskan sambungan telpon bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hmm, reuni?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menerawang, "Apa aku harus datang?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menghirup nafas dalam.

"Kalau aku datang, bukankah Junhyung juga kemungkinan akan datang?" kata Jaejoong lagi memikirkan kemungkinan ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Junhyung.

_"Tentu. Aku akan berusaha selalu menjaga hatiku hanya untuknya. Sampai suatu saat nanti, ia bisa membalas perasaanku ini."_

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat ketika sebuah suara melintas diotaknya. Suara dari orang yang beberapa hari ini selalu bermain dipikirannya.

"Yunho." gumam Jaejoong lagi saat menyadari satu hal.

"Apa mungkin ia juga akan datang ke acara itu?"

"..."

"Apa ucapamu itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Kau akan terus menungguku?"

"..."

"Kapan kita akan bertemu kembali, Yunho?"

::

::

In The Tine

::

::

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mendelik ke arah seorang bocah gembul dihadapannya. Nampaknya ia tengah dalam keadaan marah kepada bocah gembul yang tak lain adalah dongsaengnya sendiri, Kim Changmin. Changmin sendiri terlihat terus menatap sang hyung dengan puppy eyes yang diyakininya tak akan gagal merebut hati sang hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara kedua kakak beradik itu ne?

"Ne nuna~ Min boleh ikut ne~" rengek Changmin sambil terus mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Andwae!" jawab Jaejoong tegas masih sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah nuna. Min janji Min ga akan beli macem-macem. Ne nuna Min yang yeoppo~" kata Changmin lagi sambil menatap mata bulat sang hyung.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" jawab Jaejoong sama sekali tak terpengaruh ucapan Changmin dan malah semakin kesal karena sang dongsaeng memanggilnya nuna yeoppo.

"Nuna~~ Min ikut ne~" tak menyerah, Changmin masih terus membujuk sang hyung dengan suara-suara yang dibuat imut, tanpa pernah lupa memesang puppy eyesnya.

Ah, sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, sore ini Jaejoong berencana untuk pergi ke mall bersama Junsu, dan saat mengatakannya pada Changmin, bocah gembul itupun merengek minta ikut bersama sang hyung ke mall.

Yah, Jaejoong sebenarnya mau-mau saja untuk mengajak dongsaengnya itu, namun dengan catatan, kalau Changmin tak akan berbuat nakal dan tak menghabiskan uangnya. Namun ia sangat mengenal watak dan sifat Changmin seperti apa. Ia tak akan puas jika belum membeli cemilan yang banyak, dan itu artinya sama saja dengan menguras dompet Jaejoong semakin dalam.

"Changminie uri dongsaeng yang neomu kyeopta, sekali hyung bilang tidak, maka itu artinya tidak!" kata Jaejoong pelan namun cukup tegas. "Hyung melarangmu ikut karena suatu alasan." _tentunya dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan isi dompetku, _lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Huh, kenapa Min ga boleh ikut? Min kan bosen di rumah nuna~~"

"Kau bisa main dengan Kyunie kan? Biasanya kau juga seharian bersamanya dan melupakan hyung." jawab Jaejoong pura-pura marah kepada Changmin.

"Hiks..nuna nappeun..hiks.." dan mulailah Changmin melancarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk meluluhkan hati sang hyung. Iapun menangis sesenggukan bertepatan dengan Junsu yang masuk ke dalam.

Ceklekk

"Annyeo-, eh, Minie kenapa menangis?" tanya Junsu heran saat menemukan Changmin menangis sesenggukan dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak mau mengurusinya. "Yak hyung, kenapa Minie menangis? Dan kenapa kau tak menenangkannya?" omel Junsu yang sangat heran karena Jaejoong nampak tenang-tenang saja saat sang dongsaeng menangis begitu.

"Ck, itu hanya akal-akalannya saja Junsu!" jawab Jaejoong malas sambil memutar matanya malas.

_'Aiss, kau datang disaat yang tak tepat Junsu! Kalau begini sama saja memudahkan keinginan bocah evil itu'_

"Cup cup Minie, uljimayo. Kenapa menangis eum?" tanya Junsu sambil mengusap lelehan mata Changmin.

Changminpun mengusap kasar lelehan airmatanya lalu dengan sesenggukan menjawab, "Hiks..nuna..hiks..nuna gak mau ajak..hiks..Min jalan-jalan." jawabnya sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Eoh? Jae hyung tak mau mengajakmu?" tanya Junsu memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Yah hyung! Kau ini jahat sekali. Kasihan kan Minie, sampai menangis begini. Sudahlah, apa salahnya jika mengajak Changmin ikut bersama kita!" omel Junsu saat mendengar keseluruhan isi cerita Changmin.

_'Nah, apa ku bilang. Pasti ia akan membela Changmin'_

"Ck, kau tak tahu Su-ie, betapa manisnya adikku itu jika sedang berbelanja! Kau mau menanggung biaya belanjanya nanti eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit merasa kesal.

"Kau ini pelit sekali sih hyung. Sudah Minie, jangan menangis lagi. Kau boleh ikut bersama kami dan aku akan mentraktirmu. Otte?" kata Junsu akhirnya sambil tersenyum memandang Changmin, dan seketika membuat Changmin menghentikan tangisnya dan langsung menatap senang kearah Junsu.

"Jinja? Yeaayyy, Min mau~~ gomawo Junsu hyung~" teriak Changmin keras saking senangnya. Iapun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Jaejoong dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jaejoongpun hanya memutar mata malas melihat itu. Iapun merasa kasihan pada Junsu yang nampak senang juga, tak tahu saja sahabatanya itu jika Changmin pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan traktiran Junsu.

"Yah, setidaknya aku sudah memperingatinya tadi." gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap iba padaJunsu.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin kini tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri keramaian di Bubble Mart. Salah satu mall besar yang ada di Seoul. Mereka ingin membeli pakaian baru untuk datang keacara reuni nanti. Yah, setidaknya mereka ingin tampil rapi didepan teman-teman lamanya itu.

"Hyung, coba kita kesana." kata Junsu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu toko pakaian yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kajja." kata Junsu lagi lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong cepat. Changminpun yang melihat dua namja dewasa itu berlari, ikut melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengejar dua hyungnya itu.

Sesampainya mereka didalam, Junsupun mulai gencar mencari pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuk datang ke acara reunian nanti. Iapun berjalan kesana kemari sambil masih menyeret Jaejoong yang nampak tak bersemangat.

"Hyung, yang ini cocok untukmu. Kau kelihatan tambah cantik." kata Junsu sambil menyodorkan satu set setelan jas kearah Jaejoong.

"Aiss, aku tak suka pakaian begini! Dan aku tak cantik!" gerutu Jaejoong yang memang tak begitu suka mengenakan jas formal begitu.

"Aiss hyung ini. Baiklah, kajja cari yang lain." ajak Junsu lagi dan merekapun kembali melangkahkan kaki keluar dan mencari toko pakaian lainnya.

Sementara dua namja dewasa itu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Changmin kini sudah sangat merasa bosan. Iapun menatap sebal kearah dua hyungnya yang kini berjalan semakin masuk kedalan area mall tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. Iapun sudah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal merasa diabaikan, dengan langkah menghentak, iapun mulai mengikuti kemana dua hyungnya itu berjalan.

"Nuna nappeun. Tinggalin Min sendiri. Huh!" gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan. Namun saat ia tengah berjalan hendak mengikuti hyungnya, matanya malah terpaku pada sebuah toko es krim yang ada dihadapannya.

"Min mau es krim~" gumamnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari toko itu, dan tanpa sadar iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko eskrim itu, dan tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh sang hyung.

"Hyung, Min mau satu, rasa vanila." kata Changmin setelah sampai di depan counter.

"Medium atau large?" tanya sang penjual eskrim saat mendengar pesanan Changmin.

"Min mau yang Large." jawab Changmin cepat tanpa berfikir.

"Toppingnya?" tanya penjual lagi sambil mengetikkan pesanan Changmin ke komputer.

"Hmmm, Min mau cocochip sama meses." jawab Changmin dengan wajah ceria.

"Eskrim vanila large dengan topping cocochip dan meses, semuanya jadi 4500won." kata penjual lagi setelah menghitung berapa harga eskrim Changmin itu.

"Eh? Tapi Min ga bawa uang." polos Changmin dan membuat sang penjualpun merasa kesal.

"Ck, jadi kau mau eskrim gratis? Dengar ne bocah, kalau kau tak punya uang, jangan memesan!" ketus sang penjual karena kesal.

"Huh, tapi Min mau eskrim~" rengek Changmin sambil merogoh kantung celananya, berharap menemukan sisa uang bekalnya. "Hiks, eopseo." lirihnya saat tak menemukan sepeserpun uang dikantungnya.

"Huh, ya udah. Min minta sama nuna dulu." lanjutnya lagi dan bersiap untuk kembali menemui Jaejoong, iapun berbalik namun-

"Loh? Nuna eodiya?" gumam Changmin saat tak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong disekitarnya, iapun mulai menengokkan kepala kesana-kemari guna mencari keberadaan sang 'nuna', sambil mulai melangkah menjauhi toko eskrim itu.

"Nuna, nuna eodiya?" teriak Changmin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. "Nuna~~"

Brukk

Akibat dirinya yang tengah fokus mencari keberadaan sang 'nuna', sampai-sampai Changmin tak melihat jika ada seorang namja dewasa yang berjalan kearahnya, alhasil Changminpun menubruk keras tubuh namja itu.

"Aduh~" rintih Changmin merasa sakit dijidatnya, karena bertubrukan langsung dengan tubuh besar namja dewasa itu.

"Gwencanhayo?" tanya namja dewasa itu saat mendengar rintihan Changmin, segera saja ia berjongkok guna mengecek keadaan Changmin.

"Huh, jidat Min sakit." kata Changmin sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang memerah.

"Mianhaeyo. Aku tak melihatmu tadi." kata namja dewasa itu dan ikut mengusap kening Changmin. "Bagaimana, apa masih sakit?"

"Anio, Min yang salah. Min ga liat jalan tadi." jawab Changmin sambil mendongak menatap namja dewasa yang ditabraknya itu. "Gak, udah nggak sakit lagi."

"Ah, syukurlah. Orangtuamu kemana? Kenapa kau berjalan sendiri?" tanya namja dewasa itu lagi pada Changmin.

"Min tadi pergi sama nuna Min, terus tadi Min pengen beli eskrim tapi nggak bawa uang, pas Min mau minta sama nuna, nuna udah nggak ada disini. Ckckck, pasti nuna tersesat deh." gerutu Changmin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Namja dewasa itupun hanya terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan Changmin. Oh ayolah, seharusnya bukankah dia yang pantas dikatakan anak tersesat?

"Jadi kau sekarang kehilangan nunamu?"

"Ne. Ah, nuna Min pabo. Masa bisa tersesat gitu. Terus Min harus cari nuna kemana?" tanya Changmin dan masih celingukan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kajja hyung bantu cari nunamu." kata namja dewasa itu lagi dan perlahan bangkit berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Ah ya, dari tadi kau memanggil dirimu Min, siapa nama lengkapmu hmm?"

"Changmin, Kim Changmin imnida."

"Ne, Changminie. Sekarang kajja kita cari nunamu. Tadi kau lihat nunamu pergi kearah mana?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Itu, nuna tadi jalan kesana." jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Ne, kajja kesana." kata namja itu lagi dan kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Changmin.

Changminpun terus menoleh kesana kemari guna memastikan keberadaan 'nunanya', dan matanya segera menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian. Changminpun hendak memanggil Jaejoong, dan bertepatan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel namja dewasa itu.

Drrttt drttt drttt

"Ah, itu nuna~" teriak Changmin memberitahu namja dewasa itu namun sang namja dewasa tak mendengarkan karena sudah sibuk menerima telpon.

"Yeobeseoyo."

"..."

"Ne, aku segera kesana."

Pip

"Hyung, itu nuna Min." teriak Changmin lagi setelah namja itu mematikan panggilannya sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong. Namja dewasa itu hanya melihat sekilas kearah tunjuk Changmin, lalu segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada Changmin.

"Ah, jinja? Kka kalau begitu kesanalah, mian karna hyung tak bisa mengantarmu. Hyung harus segera pergi. Gwencanha?"

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Min kesana ne~"

"Ne, hati-hati, jangan sampai terpisah lagi dengan nunamu." kata namja itu lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Changmin.

"Ne, daa hyung~" kata Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah namja dewasa itu.

"Annyeong~" jawab namja dewasa itu sambil tersenyum dan perlahan berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari mall.

"NUNA~~"

Bruukk

"Omo, Minie!" teriak Jaejoong kaget karena Changmin tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya. "Kau kemana saja eoh? Hyung dan Junsu hyung panik mencarimu tadi." kata Jaejoong dan berjongkok pelan dihadapan Changmin.

"Hehe, Min tadi mau beli eskrim tadi ga punya uang. Terus pas mau minta uang sama nuna, nuna malah uda hilang." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Untung saja kau tak hilang atau diculik." kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

"Anio, tadi ada hyung tampan yang bantuin Min cari nuna. Itu~" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah namja dewasa itu berjalan.

"Ah, jinja? Ne, lain kali kau tak boleh begitu ne. Kau harus bilang jika ingin sesuatu. Arraseo?"

"Ne arraseo."

"Ya sudah, kajja kita cari makan. Kau pasti kelaparan bukan? Ini sudah malam, sekalian kita makan malam disini saja. Kajja."

Dan merekapun kembali berjalan mencari tempat untuk makan malam.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong tengah mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi. Dengan tuksedo putih gading yang membungkus kemeja hitam lengan panjang ditubuhnya, ia nampak begitu menawan. Belum lagi celana dengan warna senada yang menabah manis penampilannya. Iapun tersenyum pelan saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Kuharap, ini semua berjalan lancar." gumamnya dan bertepatan dengan Changmin yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nuna, Min uda keren belum?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dan merentangkan tangannya kesamping, guna memperlihatkan penampilannya ini.

Hmmm

Jaejoong tersenyum pelan melihat kelakuan Changmin, "Ne, kau tetap keren seperti biasa." jawab Jaejoong dan membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau harus janji ne jangan membuat nakal disana nanti." kata Jaejoong sambil merapikan sedikit penampilan Changmin.

"Umm, yaksoke!"

Yah, hari ini Jaejoong berencana untuk pergi ke acara reuni SMAnya itu, dan seperti biasa Changmin merengek kepada Jaejoong untuk bisa ikut. Awalnya Jaejoong tak mau mengajak Changmin, takut nanti disana sang dongsaeng akan membuat masalah, namun berkat puppy eyes dan rayuan dari Changmin, akhirnya iapun luluh dan membolehkan dongsaengnya itu untuk ikut.

Ting

Tong

"Sebentar ne, hyung bukakan pintu dulu." kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklekk

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?"

Baru saja Jaejoong membukakan pintu, segera suara cempreng Junsu terdengar menyapa telinganya. "Ck, kau ini, beri salamlah terlebih dahulu." kesal Jaejoong sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Junsu.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Aku terlalu bersemangat." jawab Junsu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Junsu hyung~" panggil Changmin saat melihat Junsu.

"Hei, kau jadi ikut?" tanya Junsu dan perlahan menghampiri Changmin.

"Ne hyung, Min jadi ikut. Hee." cengir Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Semua sudah siap kan? Kajja kita berangkat." kata Jaejoong membuat Junsu dan Changmin bersiap ditempatnya.

"Kajja!" teriaknya berbarengan dan setelahnya merekapun berjalan keluar menuju parkiran.

::

::

In The Time

::

::

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin kini sudah tiba di hotel tempat diadakannya acara reuni SMA Shinki. Sudah banyak tamu yang hadir memenuhi ballroom hotel itu. Bisa dilihat namja dan yeoja yang tengah asik mengobrol satu sam lain, melepas rindu setelah 10 tahun tak saling bertemu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu plus Changmin mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam, beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihat mereka berduapun langsung berseru dan menyapa mereka, memang Jaejoong dan Junsu cukup terkenal dulu disaat SMA.

"Jaejoong-ah, Junsu-ah, apa kabar?" teriak seorang namja sambil tersenyum cerah dan berjalan cepat mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan Junsu, sambil merentangkan tangannya siap memeluk kedua teman lamanya itu.

"Ah, Heechul-ah, annyeong." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum juga dan membalas pelukan Heechul-sahabatnya ketika SMA.

"Annyeong Heechul-ah!" sambung Junsu sambil tersenyum pula dan membalas pelukan Heechul setelah pelukan Jaejoong terlepas.

"Ah, apa kabar kalian. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ne." kata Heechul sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha mendiamkan Changmin yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergerak.

"Ne, aku baik juga. Eh, nuguya? Apa dia anakmu Jae?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Changmin yang berdiri disebelah Jaejoong.

"Ah, anio. Kenalkan, ini Kim Changmin, nae namdongsaeng." jawab Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin untuk berdiri dihadapannya. "Kajja Minie, kenalan sama teman hyung."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Changmin imnida. Dongsaeng Jaejoong nuna yang yeoppo!" kata Changmin memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lima jari kehadapan Heechul.

"Ne annyeong, Heechul imnida. Waaa, kau manis sekali adik kecil~" kata Heechul sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam Changmin. "Tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu nu-"

"NUNA~ Min mau itu~" teriak Changmin kencang memotong ucapan Heechul sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang penuh dengan makanan.

Orang-orang yang berada disanapun melihat kompak kesatu arah karena kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin itu. Beberapa ada yang tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan Changmin itu, dan tak lama merekapun kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aiss, kau ini Minie. Sudah hyung bilang jangan berbuat nakal. Kau ini!" omel Jaejoong sambil menatap kesal kearah Changmin.

"Tapi Min mau itu!" kata Changmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong, sangat tak sabar untuk bisa mencicipi makanan-makanan itu.

"Ne ne, kajja kita kesana. Ah, Heechul-ah mian ne, Minie ingin mengambil kudapan, aku akan mengantarnya dulu. Kau mengobrollah dengan Junsu." kata Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya, Changmin sudah menariknya dengan kencang.

"Waaa, Min mau semuanya~" kata Changmin dan menatap semua makanan itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Iapun sudah tak sabar menikmati makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkan dalam acara reuni itu.

"Ck, kau ini. Harusnya hyung sudah tahu alasanmu merengek minta ikut kesini. Pasti alasannya tak jauh-jauh dari makanan!" kata Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Changmin, namun segera senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Yah, setidaknya ia melihat binar bahagia dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Jaejoong?" sebuah suara segera terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara, dan iapun menemukan seorang namja dengan jas hitam semi formal yang tengah menatapnya.

"Em, Yihan? Hei, apa kabar." kata Jaejoong akhirnya setelah sadar jika namja yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yihan sambil tersenyum dan menyalami Jaejoong.

"Ne, seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya, merekapun asik mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

Sementara Jaejoong tengah asik mengobrol bersama Yihan, Changmin masih asik mengambil kue-kue yang disediakan dimeja itu. Iapun dengan semangat mengambil semua kue yang diinginkannya.

"Ah, tangan Min ga nyampe. Ukhhh~" Changminpun mengeluh pelan saat tangannya tak kesampaian saat ingin mengambil sebuah cup cake yang letaknya lumayan tinggi, iapun sampai berjinjit ingin mengambil cup cakes itu.

"Ngga nyampe~"

Srettt

"Kau mau ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar disebelah Changmin, dan mengambil cup cakes yang tadi diinginkan Changmin, lalu orang itupun menyodorkan cup cakes itu kepada Changmin.

"Ne, Min mau yang itu." jawab Changmin cepat lalu iapun membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa yang mengambilkannya cup cakes.

"Goma-, eh? HYUNG?" segera pekikan girang terdengar darinya saat melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya itu, tak lupa senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya.

"Eh, bukankah, kau anak kecil yang kemarin?" jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menolong Changmin kemarin.

"Umm, ne, ini Min hyung." jawab Changmin girang sambil nyengir kearah orang itu.

"Ini kuemu." kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan cup cakes itu pada Changmin. "Kau kesini dengan nunanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, itu nuna Min. Sini, Min kenalin sama nuna Min. Kajja hyung."

Changminpun dengan semangat menarik orang itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong, dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, iapun terus menarik tangan orang itu hingga sampai didekat Jaejoong.

"Nuna, ini hyung yang kemaren nolongin Min." teriak Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin.

"NUNA~"

Srettt

"Ne. Waeyo Min-"

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoloh~~ Jaejoong kenapa tuh? Dan siapa yang ditarik sama Changmin yah? Kriikkk kriikkk

Hiii~ saya kembali membawa chap 9. Osoku natte, gomenne T.T

Saya sedikit ga mood akhir-akhir ini, jadi mianhae kalo ceritanya jadi semakin gaje dan bahasa yang rada-rada absurd. T.T

Chap ini full dengan Chibi Minie, hehe.. Saya lagi kangen dengan Chibi Minie jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat chap ini isinya Chibi Minie.. Ada yang kangen juga ga sama Chibi Minie, atau ada yang kangen dengan YunWoung? Hhha #apadah

Gomawo bagi kalian yang uda follow, favorit dan review cerita ini. Big thank's buat :

**YunJaeee Shipper | Clein cassie | rinayunjaerina | Cho Sungkyu | kimRyan2124 | Vic89 | miele ayu | dachisshi | akiramia44 | yoon HyunWoon | sakuranatsu90 | guest | Selena | Jaena | L-chanLee | YunHolic | min | alint2709 | UKnowBooJae | AyuClouds69 | fuwaliyaah | Guest | meybi | bearnya Jung | Youleebitha | nna nuraningsih | Guest | cho kyu 549 | Jung Hero | Hana - Kara | I was a Dreamer | cminsa | kristao | Merry | ShinJiWoo920202 | FiandYJ | SimviR | JungJaehyun | Ellesar Berry | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | kimJJboo | CuteEvil300799 | rizqicassie | miu sora | Guest**

Ini balasan review kalian :

YunJaeee Shipper : iyah, ini ga jadi end koo. Uda dilanjut ^^ wahh, jangan benci sama Junhyung dong, hehe. Iyah, semoga mereka bertemu ne~

Clein cassie : iya ini dilanjut ya,, Yunho emang baik hatk banget ^^

rinayunjaerina : iya, beruntung banget Jaejoong dapetin Yunho yang baik hati gitu ^^ iya ini dilanjut ya~

Cho Sungkyu : ini dilanjut, uda termasuk kilat nggak yah? Hahaa

kimRyan2124 : iya ini dilanjut ^^ iya, semoga cepat bertemu

Vic89 : haha, iya. Nggak nahan euy~~

miele ayu : iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya. Ga nyark, tapi mereka akan dipertemukan takdir (red : author) hehe

dachisshi : okeh, boleh ambil semuanya kecuali Dongwoon yah~ Dongwoon cuma punya eonni seorang XD wahh, enaknya.. Mampir ke tanah lot ga? ^^ pas Junsu kesini eon ga liat, hehe

akiramia44 : iya, walaupun kalah tapi dia tetep menang di hatinya Youngwoong ^^ haha, iya Yunho bener-bener baik banget ^^ iya, ini tbc koo, dan ini lanjutannya~

yoon HyunWoon : iya ini next chapnya~

sakuranatsu90 : iyam tbc koo~ heee

guest : iya, ini dilanjut.

Selena : hihi, iyah~ ini tbc koo, dan ini lanjutannya ^^ reviewmu udah masuk koo, tenang saja~

Jaena : iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya. Ya, walau awalnya niatnya untuk mengubah takdir masa lalu, namun sepertinya gagal. Iyah, hanya saya yang tahu bagaimana cara keduanya akan bertemu, dan ini sudah dilanjut ^^

L-chanLee : haha, khayalanmu sungguh xp nggak bakalan duet mah. Kalo masa lalunya Jaejoong berulah (dalam artian Jaejoong malah jadian sama Yunho) tentu masa depannya juga akan berubah. Namun berhubung pada dasarnya takdir nggak bisa dirubah, alhasil masa lalu dan masa depan Jaejoong tetap sama ^^ gimana? Apa bisa dimengerti?

YunHolic : iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya koo ^^ keadaannya nggak berubah, dia tetep jadian sama Junhyung.

min : iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya. Iya, eomma Yunho uda memberikan restunya secara nggak langsung ^^

alint2709 : iya, ini dilanjut ^^ hihi, iya, Yunho emang baik banget.

UKnowBooJae : hihi, iya nggak jadi end. Saya juga menantikan ini, mereka bertemu dimasa depan ^^

AyuClouds69 : iya, dia udah balik. Emm, iya sepertinha mau ending.

fuwaliyaah : iya, ini dilanjutkan~

Guest : nggak, ini udah dilanjut. Pasti, saya juga mengharapkan happy forever ^^

meybi : ini dilanjut. Iya, tentu mereka akan bertemu

bearnya Jung : iya, saya juga penasaran #loh pasti inget dong, secara gitu dia udah cinta mati sama Jaejoong ^^ iya, masih tbc koo~

Youleebitha : iya, ini dilanjut ^^

nna nuraningsih : iya, ini next chapnya. Haha, jangan ngebayangin macem-macem dulu, siapa tahu Jaejoong malah tetap saya pasangkan dengan Junhyung #nahlohh

Guest : iya ini dilanjut.

cho kyu 549 : iya ini dilanjut koo. Iya, pertanyaanmu tentang waktu dimasa depan himana, uda terjawab ne di chap ini ^^ iya, tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Hana - Kara : ini dilanjuy. Iya, udah balik dianya.

I was a Dreamer : makasih ^^ iya, ini dilanjut.

cminsa : banget. Dia sangat tulus~ iya, semoga mereka bertemu dan ff ini juga akan berakhir ^^

kristao : iya, saya remake dari film itu ^^

Merry : iya, mereka ketemu tapi di next chap ya. Chap ini masih tentang chibi Minie dan cara pertemuan keduanya.

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya, dia udah balik. Iya, ketemu cinta sejatinya. Yang berubah? Mmm, nggak ada. Karna masa lalunya Jaejoong ga berubah, dia tetep jadian sama Junhyung, ini dilanjut~

FiandYJ : iya, ini dilanjut,, iya eommanya Yunhomudah ngerestuin ^^

SimviR : cup cup, jangan nangis~ iya, saya juga emosi #loh iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya, dan nggak ada yang berubah.

Jung Jaehyun : iya, dan mereka akan bersatu dimasa sekarang. Ne, itu harapan semua YJS dimuka bumi ^^

Ellesar Berry : hallo juga ^^ makasih uda baca. Iya, ini dilanjut~

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora : iya, uda balik ke zamannya dia. Nggak, dia nggak tahu. Emm, bukan ngejar, tepatnya dipertemukan takdir (red : author) ini update

kimJJboo : iya ini dilanjut ^^

CuteEvil300799 : ini dilanjut. iya, dia udah balik ke zamannya dan pastinya bakalan ketemu dong ^^

rizqicassie : iya, uda pulang kezamannya. Hee, iya so sweet banget memang. Iya, eommanya Yunho uda ngerestuin hubungan mereka. Nggak dong, Hyunseung nggak begitu, dia tetep bantuin Jaejoong walaupun gagal :D iyah, ini dilanjut.

miu sara : iya, nyesek emang. Emang cinta Yunho yang terlalu besar untuk Jaejoong.

Guest : ne, gomawo. Ini dilanjut.

.

Gomawo sekali lagi karena sudah review dichap kemaren, dan jangan lupa untuk review dichap ini lagi ne. ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 28 April 2014


End file.
